Family Apart
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Hey. Well basically Robin and Marina have a son together BUT are not together. Its set in the mordern day. Sorru rubbish with summaries. R&R.. R/M R/S M/G and others
1. meeting the new girlfriend

_Basically Marian and Robin are 21 and have a son. BUT they're not together. _

_Chp 1_

Marian smiled as she watched her son playing sitting in his high chair and get completely covered in his breakfast.

'Aiden. Your father will be here for you any minute now.' Marian laughed as she took the food away and cleaned her sons face.

Aiden frowned at his mother as she took what he believed to be merely a toy and not his breakfast away from him. Marian lifted him from the high chair as the door bell rang.

'Coming!' Marian called as she made her way down the hall towards the front door. She shuffled Aiden up her hip futher as she opened the door to find Robin standing on the step.

'Hey.' Marian smiled.

'Hi.' Robin smiled at her but then turned his attention to his son. 'Hey little man.' He laughed as he ruffled his hair.

'He's just ate his breakfast. Or well some of it.' Marian laughed as she removed a piece of spaghetti from Aiden's hair. ' He didn't sleep all last night so he may be a bit grumpy today. And I will be home about three.'

'No probs. We'll be back about fourish.' Robin said as he took Aiden in his arms.

'Robin are you ready?' A voice came from behind Robin.

Marin frowned and looked behind Robin to see a tall blonde skinny girl.

'Oh yeah babe' Robin said.

Babe? Marian screamed mentally. What was going on?

'Oh Marian. This is Stephanie, my girlfriend.' Robin smiled introducing the new arrival. 'Stephanie this is Marian.' Robin turned to Marian smiling.

Stephanie looked Marian up and down. _No competition there. _She smirked. 'Hi.'

'Hi Stephanie.' Marian smiled, though she was growling inside.

'Well we better be off.' Robin said as he began walking down the steps with Aiden in his arms.

'Bye Aiden.' Marian called waving to her son as he disappeared off down the street with Robin and his _girlfriend. _

Marian closed the door and walked back into her kitchen and began to clean up the mess Aiden had left. Since when did he have a girlfriend? He had never mention Stephanie before. And now she was out there with her son and she didn't even know the girl.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin walked down the street heading to the park holding Aiden's hand as he had squirmed to get down not long after leaving Marian's.

'He's walking so slow.' Stephanie moaned as she stopped once more to wait on Robin and Aiden, who had stopped to pick flowers from the side of someones garden.

'He's only little.' Robin explainbed looking down fondly at his son. 'You just have to get used to him.'

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she turned her back to Robin. This was not how she thought she would be spending her day. Waiting for Robin and his brat of a son.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian sighed happily as she cleaned the last of the toys. She was waiting for Emma, her friend from Uni to come. They both had projects and were going to work on them together. Marian walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Emma would come in they would have a hot chocolate with mint and then Emma would devour the Cookie Dough Ice cream in the freezer as they read through the paper work.

'Marian' Emma shouted into the house as she opened the door and walked in.

'Hey i'm in the kitchen.' Marian called back.

Emma closed the door and walked into the kitchen putting her large study bag down on the floor and rubbing her shoulder.

'God that thing weights more than Arnold Schwarzenegger.' Emma moaned.

'Yeah tell me about it. Here.' Marian smiled handing her the hot chocolate before carrying her own through to the living room. 

'So has Robin got Aiden.' Emma asked sitting down at the table.

'Yeah.' Marian answered as she opened her books. 

They had been "studying" for almost an hour. But Emma knew that something was on Marian's mind. She had been chewing on her pensil for almost twenty minutes now and had not taken one note. 

'Marian. Wat's on your mind?' Emma asked smiling.

'What?' Marian asked coming out of her day dream. 'Nothing is wrong.'

'Well unless your half beaver or that pensil did something to upset you, there's something on your mind.' Emma said nodding her head towards the now deystroyed pensil.

Marian looked at the pensil and moaned banging it down on the table. 'It's Stephanie.' 

'Who's Stephanie?' Emma asked frowning.

'Robin's girlfriend.' Marian sighed.

'Robin has a girlfriend.' Emma shouted after choking in her hot chocolate. 

'Yeah.'

'You never said before.'

'I never knew.' Marian said annoyed. 'Robin just showed up with her this morning. And now Aiden's out there with her. And I don't even know her. God I gave my baby to a stranger.' Marian gasped putting her head in her hands. 

'Hey no you didn't. He's with Robin, his father. And if that Stephanie tries anything i'll take her down.' Emma laughed. 

'Thanks.' Marian smiled as they continued their studies. 

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin walked home with Aiden that night. They had taken Stephanie home first as she wouldn't stop moaning about how cold she was. They had taken him to the park, where he seemed to be having great fun, but once again it was Stephanie that would not stop complaining. Aiden was almost asleep on his chest as he entered Marian's street. He walked up to the door and pressed the bell. 

'Hey guys.' Marian smiled as she opened the door and stood aside to let Robin passed. 

'I'll put him in his cot.' Robin whispered as he carried him upstairs. 

Marian sat in the living room waiting for him to come back down. She felt uncomfortable around him for some reason. She stood quickly when she heard the soft thud of footsteps. 

'He's asleep.' Robin said as he walked into the living room.

'Yeah thought he would be. He had me up all night.' Marian smiled rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

'Well he had fun. We went to the park.' Robin said. 

'Did he get along with Stephanie?' Marian asked as she started clear her books up.

'Well seeing as it was their first time seeing each other then, not to bad, but they need time.' Robin said as he watched Marian. 'Look Marian. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about her. It's just that it was unexpected. She came to my house the morning and I had to bring her. I would have told you. Its just that we've not long been going out and well...' Robin trailed off. 

'Robin you don't have to explain yourself to me.' Marian smiled turning to face him. 'The only thing you and I have in common is Aiden. Everything else is your own personal life.'

Robin was somewhat hurt by her words. In a way he thought he meant more to her than that. Meant more to each other. Fair enough they had broken up a long time ago. But they had known each other since childhood. They had a son together. 

Marian covered her mouth as she yawned.

'Well i'll head and let you get to bed.' Robin said uncomfortably and almost ran out the door.

Marian sighed as she fell down on the couch.


	2. Love on the dancefloor

Chp 2

Robin woke to the beeping of his alarm clock which he soon smacked to silence which resulted in it crashing against the floor. It was Friday and he had no uni lessons today. He dragged himself out of bed and went for a shower thinking about what he was going to do today. He had enjoyed having Aiden yesterday. Stephanie was a bit akward around him. She barely acknowledge he was there, never mind communicating with him. Aiden seemed to be distant to her also, but he was the kid, it was expect from him not Stephanie.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian sat in the living room watching Aiden as he tried to sing to Bob the Builder. He couldn't really speak full sentences yet, but he could have a conversation with you easily. He sat with his toy bricks and pretended to fix them just like Bob. The phone started to ring out into the air of the living room and Marian reached across the couch and answered it.

'Hello.'

'Hey Mango.' Robin said on the other end.

Marian smiled at his old pet name for her. 'Hey Robin.'

Aiden's head shot to the phone when he heard his mother say his fathers name.

'The gang are all going to meet up tonight are you coming?' Robin asked.

'Yeah. I'll get my dad to watch Aiden.' Marian smiled.

'Cool. Well we are going to the Forest, so i'll meet you there at nine OK?' Robin explained.

'Sure. Oh hear Aiden wants to talk to you.' Marian said as Aiden walked up to her his hand out stretched wanting to the phone. Marian smiled as she handed the phone to Aiden who then toddled out of the room for "privatcy" as he would say.

She sat and thought about what to wear as she could hear Aiden blabbering on the phone to Robin. She would probably meet up with Djaq outside the club that was known as the Forest. They had been going to it since they could fake their age. Aiden walked back into the living room and handed Marian the phone.

'Thanks Babes' Marian smiled as he went back to watch Bob the builder as Marian dialled the number for her father.

'Hey dad. Could you watch Aiden tonight?' Marian asked and.

'Of course. I'll pick him up at six.' Edward smiled.

'Thanks dad.' Marian answered as she hung up. 'Well Aiden looks like your staying at your papa's tonight.'

Aiden didn't even turn his head from the TV as Marian laughed and shook her head.

Edward came at six like he had said and had taken Aiden back to his. With much hassel as Aiden had decided that he wanted to stay with Marian. But with a promise to go to the park with both Marian and Robin tommorrow he caved and went with Edward.

'Hey Emma are you busy tonight?' Marian asked as she stood in front her of wardrobe with nothing but her underwear on. 'Cool well do you want to come out tonight... Great meet me here at eight thirty...Cool see ya soon.' Marian hung up and threw the phone on the bed. _What in the world was she going to wear. _

Within the next to hours Marian was standing having finally decided on what to wear. Which was short denim shorts and a black sparky stop that hugges her hips then flowed down over them. She had light make-up and lip gloss and black heels and her hair curled to sit on her shoulders. She sighed as she looked in the mirror one last time. She heard the bell go and ran down stairs to let Emma in.

'Wow you look sexy.' Marian smiled as she saw Emma standing on her doorstep wearing a pink V-neck top that showed just the right amount of cleverage and long denim jeans with pink heels as her long brown hair cascaded down her back and arms.

'Thanks. You look hot yourself.' Emma smiled as she walked into Marian's hall. 'So we meeting the other's there?' Emma asked.

'Yep.' Marian said as she grabbed her black purse. 'Want to head the now?'

'Yeah why not.' Emma said as she opened the door and they began the fiteen minute walk to the club.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin buttoned the last button on his shirt and sprayed Lynx on himself before he walked down the stairs and out onto the street. He was meeting Will and John at the corner and then Much and Allan further down the road.

'Stephanie?' Robin said as he saw her walking down the street to his house.

'Hey babes.' Stepahnie smiled.

'What are you doing here?' Robin asked her confused.

'I thought that we could go out clubbing. And by the look of you, you had the same idea.' Stephanie smiled as she checked Robin out.

'Yeah. But actually I a going out with the lads.' Robin winced. He had just realised what Stephanie was wearing. Which was a short denim skirt and a white boob tube and knee high black boots.

'Oh the guys.' Stephanie said.

'Well yeah and the girls.' Robin added.

'What girls?'

'Oh you know. Djaq and Marian.' Robin stated like it was obvious.

'Well can I come?' Stephanie asked smiling.

Robin didn't want her to come. He wanted it to be just friends. And Stephanie had a habit of getting plastered and falling all over the place. Which he could not be bothered handling tonight. But he could hardly turn her away. 'Yeah why not.' Robin sighed.

Stephanie smiled and took Robin's hand as they began walking down the road to meet Will and John.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma and Marian walked along the street to the club where Djaq had texted and said she was waiting outside for them.

'So do you know if Allan is going to be there?' Emma asked casually.

Marian smirked at her friend. 'I think so. Everyone else is going to be there.'

She could of sworn that she saw Emma blush at the news. 'Marian can I be nosey and ask you something?' Emma smiled.

'Of course.'

'What happened between you and Robin?' Emma asked.

'What do you mean?' Marian asked confused.

'Well you have Aiden but your not together anymore.'

'Oh right. Well we were young. We were dating and head over heels in love as you are at that age.' Marian laughed remienising. 'Then I fell pregnant at eighteen, but things weren't working ou so we broke up when I was four months pregnant. But he was there through out the whole pregnancy and birth.' Marian smiled.

'So why did you guys break up?' Emma asked interested.

'Well erm..' Marian thought. She frowned when she realised that she couldn't think of any reason. There was not one specific reason she could think of. 'Erm...well...lots of things.' Marian shrugged the question off as the club came into view and she silently thanked god. Emma would now not be able to ask more questions. She couldn't believe she couldn't think of a reason why they had split up.

'Hey you two look nice.' Djaq smiled as they walked up to her.

'You look good to.' Marian smiled as she saw Djaq. She was wearing a black party dress that came down to her knee's with heels on.

'So the boys still not here?' Emma asked looking around for them, or well one impartiular.

'Nope not yet.' Djaq smirked looking at Marian who also smirked.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had met Will and John and they were now on their way to meet Allan and Much. Both Stephanie and himself walked ahead of Will and John. Robin rolled his eyes as Stephanie for the eighth time that night moaned about how the slight breeze was messing her hair up. Robin sighed in relief when he saw Much and Allan waiting for them. Allan jumped from the wall he was sitting on and rubbed his hands together.

'I am defo getting ma hands on Emma tonight.' Allan smirked.

'Allan you say that everytime. And everytime she knocks you down.' Much moaned.

'She wants me.' Allan winked.

Much simply sighed and shook his head and began walking with the others towards the club.

'What's taking them so long?' Emma whined as the cold air attacked her bare shoulder's.

'Who knows.' Marian sighed as she sat in the wall next to Emma swinging her legs back and forth.

'That was Will. They're just coming. Something about a girls highheel.' Djaq said walking over to them with her phone in hand and frowning.

'Highheel.' Emma repeated confused. 'Boy Allan's out done himself this time.'

Marian laughed and shook her head. It was obvious that Emma had a crush on Allan, and he had one on her. But they were both to proud and stubborn to admit it.

'Here they come.' Djaq smiled when the boys appeared around the corner.

'Who the hell is peroxide barbie!?' Emma exclaimed at the bright and highly under dressed character walking next to Robin. Marian nearly fell off the wall she wa sitting on for laughing so much.

'Shh. She could of heard you.' Djaq said trying not to laugh.

'No chance. She's bleached her hair so much that its cardboard against her ears.' Emma stated seriously.

'Hey girls.' Will said as he walked up to Djaq and put his arm around her. 'You lood good.' He smirked before kissing her.

Allan looked from Djaq and Will to Emma. 'Cute ain't they. Perhaps we should try that.' He smirked.

'Allan...I'm not drunk yet. And what took you so long. Your balls holding you down.' Emma said hoping off the wall and walking into the club with Marian following.

'So spill.' Emma shouted to Marian over the music.

'Spill what?' Marian shouted back.

'Malibu Barbie. Is that his girlfriend?'

'Yep.'

'What the hell does he see in her?' Emma asked squinting.

Marian simply shrugged as they pushed their way to an empty booth and sat down.

'She seems like a nice person.' Marian tried to stick up for Stephanie but Emma could tell that she wasn't saying what she really felt.

'The boys are getting us drinks.' Djaq said as she sat down opposite the girls in the booth and put her bag on the table.

'Djaq what do you think about her?' Emma asked turning to Djaq.

'Who?'

'The wannabe Britney Spears over there.' Emma said nodding her head towards the bar where Stephanie stood draped over Robin.

'To be honest I don't know her to well. But from appearance. She's seems... a lot of work.' Djaq smiled.

'Here's your drink babe.' Will said as he handed Djaq her glass.

'Here you go plum.' Allan smirked as he handed Emma over her drink.

'How many times have I told you not to call me that. Do I look like a fruit?' Emma scolded Allan.

'We'll parts of you resemble plumbs.' Allan smirked cheeking her out.

'Allan if this wasn't vodka then it would be over you.' Emma snapped.

'Is that one of your dreams.' Allan whispered leaning closer to her. 'To have me covered in vodka so you could lick it off.'

Emma huffed and practically downed her vodka.

'I don't like her.' Emma moaned as she watched Stephanie dance with Robin.

'You've been saying that all night.' Marian laughed.

'I am getting bad vibes about her.' Emma defended herself.

'Oh. Emma's vibes are back.' Djaq smiled taking a drink of her breezer.

'Yeah. Emma mind who was it. Lucy. You had bad vibes about her.' Marian stated.

'So.' Emma frowned.

'She was a christian that went to church every Sunday.' Djaq laughed.

'Exactly. She was too close to God for my likeing.'

'She worked with sick hospital children yet you and your vibes were sure she was some sort of alien.' Marian laughed.

Emma stuck her tongue out in the most mature way she could before going back to her drink.

The night carried on the same. Stephanie practically lay on Robin all night, letting everyone know that he belonged to her. Will and Djaq blushed and flirted with each other. Much ate crisps none stop, Allan was going to bury Emma in chat up lines and John left early.

'Emma want to dance?' Allan smirked already standing.

'Why not.' Emma rolled her eyes standing to her feet and walking onto the dance floor where Will and Djaq were.

'I'm just going to phone my dad to check on Aiden.' Marian said standing from the booth and walked out of the club.

'Look at them to.' Allan laughed as Emma turned to look at Will and Djaq who were slow dancing and kissing.

'Do you think that could be us later tonight?' Allan smirked.

'Keep your hands in your pocket cause their the only things that will be giving you any pleasure tonight.' Emma smirked patting Allan on the cheek playfuly and walking back over to the table.

'Hows Aiden?' Robin asked when Marian came back to the table.

'He's fine. He went to sleep at eight.' Marian smiled to him.

Stephanie frowned and turned Robin's head to face her and began kissing him. Marian looked on but then looked away uncomfortably.

'Oh give me a break.' Emma sighed looking at Robin and Stephanie as she downed another shot.

'Oh come on Em. Your defo scoring tonight.' Marian smirked nudging Emma.

'You think.' Emma smirked looking around for Allan. She frowned when she saw him standing talking to a blonde girl. He was giving her the smirk. The one that said I wanna take you home.

Emma got up and walked over to the duo. They didn't even see her coming. She felt jealousy curse through her as the blonde laughed and placed her hand on Allan chest.

'Hey Allan.' Emma smiled standing in front of the blonde girl.

'Excuse me chicken but we were in the middle of something.' The blonde smirked to Emma.

'Do I look like a chicken. And the only thing you were getting in the middle of was a fight.' Emma warned turning to the blonde.

'You trying to tell me something darlin' The blonde said raising her eyebrows.

'Back off my man.' Emma said smiling back to the blonde, but her voice was full of warning.

Allan smirked as he watched the two girls fight over him. The only thing that could make this better would be bikinii's and mud.

'Hunni. He's mine.' The blonde bit laughing.

'Look.' Emma said placing her bag on the bar. She was getting fed up with this slut. 'You have about ten seconds to clear outta here or else I am gonna take your fake peroxide extensions and wrap them around your neck.'

Allan raised his eyebrows in shock to Emma's threat. She really did have an animal side to her. He couldn't wait to see where it expanded to. The blonde looked Emma up and down before making some lame excuse and walking off.

'So i'm your man?' Allan asked smirking looking down at Emma.

'No your ma bitch. Now get your ass movin' Emma said pushing Allan towards the door.

'I've never felt so used before. I'm lovin it' Allan laughed all excited as he and Emma left the club.

Robin laughed placing his beer back down on the table as he watched Allan leave the club like a kid that had been told they were going to Disney Land. He looked across the table to Marian who was texting on her phone. She seemed so...bored. Usually when they went out and Stephanie wasn't there. She would be having loads of fun, but then again thats usually because it happened with him. He would dance with her, buy her drinks, laugh with her at the others. But tonight she had no one to do that with. He felt not sorry but regreful. In all honesty he hadn't wanted Stephanie to come she wasn't part of the gang and she stay with him like an unwanted beetroot stain. A blonde beetroot stain at that. He had missed Marian. He loved the time they spent together dancing and laughing when they went out. She had also acted very strange when he had dropped Aiden off. Distant somehow. But when ever they were alone that always seemed to happen to one of them. Old feeling came sneaking back. Memories of the past and questions of what if?

'Marian you want to dance?' Robin called across the table to her.

Marian shot her head up and looked at Robin in surprise then turned her gaze to Stephanie who didn't seem to be to happy with that idea by the glare she was giving Robin, who being a man didn't notice.

'No its OK.' Marian smiled deciding not to cause a stir.

'No chance your escaping you haven't danced with me yet and you always dance with me.'

Robin smiled standing and pulled Marian out of her seat and leading her to the dance floor. He walked as he held her hand behind him and placed it on his shouled. He turned to her as he finally reached the middle of the dance floor. Marian began to dance to All I ever wanted. She kept a safe distance not wanting to infuriate a watching Stepahnie. Robin had other ideas as he placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him.

'Robin.' Marian breathed as she placed one arm around his shoulder and neck. She could smell the lynx as she looked up to him. It was his favourite and Aiden had given it to him for his birthday.

'What.' Robin asked looking down into her eyes.

'Stephanie.'

'What about her.'

'She's watching.' Marian whispered feeling uncomfortable.

'Well she does have eyes.'

'Yes but she is your girlfriend.'

'She had been my girlfriend for not even two months. You have been my best friend for nineteen years.' Robin stated. 'You are also the mother of my son.'

'Which is why she probably doesn't trust me with you.' Marian explained.

'Marian. You will always come before Stephanie.' Robin whispered.

Marian sighed as she continued to dance. She would not win with Robin, she should know that by now.

Djaq smiled from the bar at the couple. Or well who in her eyes should be a couple. They were meant to be. But they themselves were to blind to see it. She laughed. They were the only two people on the enitre dance floor that were slow dancing to All I ever wanted, yet they did not seem to notice. Just like they didn't notice their love for one another.


	3. visit to the park and naughty nurses

Chp 3

Marian moaned as the beeping of her alarm shot through her aching head. She smacked it without looking sending it crashing to the floor as she hid her head under the pillow. She would only have a little amount of time before Aiden came in. Marian moaned and hit the pillow. Aiden was at her dad's se had to go pick him up. Groaning she pulled herself from the warmth of her bed and headed for a shower.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

She kicked the car in frustration as it would not start. She was now covered in oil and what ever else went into a car. She was late for Aiden and she couldn't get a hold of Emma to ask to borrow her car. Wonder where she is? Marian smirked.

'You need a hand.'

Marian turned and smiled when Robin pulled up at the bottom of her drive.

'The car won't start.' Marian moaned as she kicked it once more.

'Well you braking your foot on it isn't going to help.' Robin laughed as he walked up the drive. 'Let me have a look.'

'Yeah cause like you know what all these nuts and screws are for.' Marian said raising her eye brow.

'As long as nuts and screws are in the same sentence am an expert.' Robin winked.

'You'd like to think so.' Marian blushed as she nudged him.

'You go and get changed and by the time your back the car will be going.' Robin instructed.

'You always were that fast.' Marian winked as she turned and walked away.

Robin smirked and shook his head as he watched her walk away.

'Oh and Robin. If your going to be as quick as you usually are make sure you do it right.' Marian laughed.

Robin frowned. 'I did do you right.'

'If you think so.' Marian smiled.

'Well I managed to make Aiden didn't I.' Robin winked.

Marian shook her head and headed up stairs to change as she heard Robin mumble about something. She looked in the mirror and sighed at her oiled self,a nd not in the nice way. He was a man with a car. She would certainly have time for a shower. She thought to herself as she put the hot water on.

Robin sighed as he shut the bunet of the car. She would have to take it to the garage to get a new pipe put in under the engine. He walked into the house and washed his hands in the kitchen before walking up the stairs.

'Marian.' Robin called as he walked into the main bedroom. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. He was facing the on-suite bathroom and door was open showing Marian showering. He looked down her long slender back as the water ran down it and left to fall to the floor. Her hair wet decorating her shoulder's and falling down covering the top of her breasts. He gulped. He long slender legs and her amazing butt covered in soapy water were to much for him.

'Robin.' Marian shrieked causing him to jump and put his hand over his eyes as she pulled a towel around her body.

'What were you doing?!' Marian asked as she stepped out of the shower.

Robin walked into the bathroom to stand in front of her. 'I am so sorry I never knew you were in the shower.' He apologised.

'You could have bloody knocked.' Marian bit as she left the bathroom and her bedroom.

'Marian.' Robin called making to go after her, but he did not notice the soap bar on the floor and slipped falling backwards on his butt. 'Bloody hell.' Robin moaned as he stood.

Marian walked back into the room clutch fresh clothes in her hand. 'What would Stephanie say' Marian bit.

'Look Marian.' Robin sighed stepping forward but once again sliding on the soap. He grabbed her towel in hopes to catch himself but he ended up on the floor clutching a towel in his hands.

'Robin.' Marian screamed as she grabbed another towel covering herself.

'Sorry.' Robin moaned.

'Stay here until I get dressed.' Marian moaned as she closed the bathroom door on him sitting on the floor still clutching the towel and beginging to get changed in her bedroom.

Robin moaned and threw the towel across the bathroom. He then grabbed the soap but it was still wet and it burst from his hand hitting him in the face. 'Oh I bloody give up.' He shouted.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'So does this mean that you have finally come to your senses and are now my girlfriend?' Allan smirked as he lay a hand across Emma's stomach as he lay in bed next to her.

'Allan I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on the planet.' Emma mocked.

'Ahh but what if I was the last man?' Allan asked smirking.

'Now that would be a surprise.' Emma laughed.

'So what are you doing today?' Allan asked nuzzling her neck.

'Shopping.' Emma smiled.

Allan rolled his eyes. 'Is that all you girls do?'

'No we do other things. Things that men don't get to see.' Emma smirked as she began getting dressed.

'Can I come?' Allan asked sitting up in bed suddenly interested.

'Sure why not. You can carry my bags.' Emma smiled.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Allan I am not buying bikinii's. Its winter for god sake.' Emma sighed as she rolled her eyes at what felt like was the eighth bikinii Allan had brought her.

'Yeah. But it would look so good on you.' Allan said looking sincerely hurt. 'Besides. If its cold imagine how much more i'll get to see.' Allan smirked as he winked at her.

'Men.' Emma moaned as she walked out of the shop with Allan following.

'Hey sexy how about a ride in the alley.' A boy winked as Emma walked past.

She sighed and shook her head as she kept on walking. Do boys ever evolve into men?

'What did you say dipshit?'

Emma stopped in her tracks as her eyes went wide. Allan. She turned to see him standing in a face off against the boy that had said the comment.

'I said how about a ride.' The boy said standing.

'i'll give you a ride. Right under a bus.' Allan snapped as he grabbed the boy by the cuff of his jacket.

'Allan leave him.' Emma said as she placed a hand on Allan's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Allan turned to her and smiled.

'Yeah you see. She wants a ride.' The boy smirked.

Allan turned back to the boy and punched him square in the face.

'Allan.' Emma shrieked as she grabbed his arm and ran with him around the corner.

'Look Emma before you moan. I can't just let someone talk to you like that.' Allan started to defend himself, however, was taking completely off guard when Emma took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his own.

'No one has ever stood up for me before.' Emma smiled as she pulled away.

Allan blushed as he put a hand through his hair and walked down the street. Well maybe some evolve Emma thought to herself.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had said that he would drive Marian to pick Aiden up. But he was now regretting it. It had been the most uncomfortable journey they had ever been on together. Marian sat as far away in the passenger seat she could as she looked away from him and out of the window. Robin focused on the road as much as he could. He tried to make suttle conversation but the had decided against it. He sighed in relief when they finally pulled up outside Edwards house to collect Aiden.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'What the hell took you so long?' Allan moaned as Emma walked out of the food store.

'This.' Emma smiled as she went into the bag and pulled out a bottle of chocolate sauce. She laughed as Allan's eyesbrows shot up. 'And.' She said as she put the chocolate back in the bag and brought out some whipped cream. 'And I thought that we had to go the whole way soo... I nipped into Ann Summers and got this.' Emma whispered as she opened the red bag and held it out as Allan peered into it. He gasped as he saw the unmistakable nurse's uniform. Emma laughed as Allan lifted her into a fireman's lift and ran back to his flat through the town with everyone watching.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Mummy can we go to the park.' Aiden asked as he played with his toys in the back of Robin's car.

'Eh... Yeah.' Marian answered uncomfortably. She really didn't want to be in Robin's company any longer than she had to today. But then she had promised Aiden.

Robin pulled in at the park and as soon as his feet hit the ground Aiden was off. Robin laughed and looked at Marian who was smiling as she watched their son. Marian felt his gaze on her and turned to meet his eyes. She sighed and turned to follow Aiden down into the park.

'Come on Maz. It ain't nothing I haven't seen before.' Robin said as he walked after her.

'Yes. But not for a while. Things have changed.' Marian stated.

'I know.' Robin smirked as he looked her up and down.

'Thats not what I meant.' Marian said as she smacked him.

She walked down the small grassy hill and over to the climbing frame that Aiden was playing on with Robin following behind her. She stepped on the wood chips that were put under the toys incase the kids fell. She gasped when she saw a large wolf spider next to her foot and start to run towards her. She started walking backwards as she waved her arms about. Robin frowned as he walked up behind her. He looked to the ground and rolled his eyes when he saw the spider crawling about. He had to restrain himself more than ever before so he woudln't laugh. He bent down and lifted her bridal style into his arms. She threw her arms about a little longer until she realised she was no longer on the ground. She smiled when she realised that Robin had lifted her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robinw watched as the spider crawled through the grass. Marian had always been scared off them. He remembered one time when she was heavily pregnant and was resting on her bed. She had opened her eyes to find a large spider on her ceiling. He remembered being in the kitchen and hearing her scream. He had gotten the fright of his life and dashed up the stairs to a sight that had him in hysterics. Marian was trying as hard as she could to get off the bed, but due to her pregnant belly was unable to and was jumping and waving her arms all over the bed.

'Robin.'

Robin jumped from his thoughts as he turned with Marian still in his arms to find a very angry looking Stephanie standing behind him.

'Oh hey Steph.' Robin smiled as Marian made him put her down much to his annoyance.

'What are you doing?' Stephanie asked glaring at Marian.

'Just hanging out with Marian and Aiden.' Robin said shrugging.

'Well fancy coming and spending sometime with me? Your girlfriend.'

'I have to drive Marian and Aiden home.' Robin said indicating to Marian with his hand.

'No its fine. You go with Stephanie. We'll walk home.' Marian smiled.

'You sure?' Robin asked hoping she would claim to need him longer.

'Yeah. We only stay ten minutes from here.' Marian smiled.

'See its fine come on.' Stephanie smiled as she took Robin's hand and began dragging him back to his car.

'Aiden buddy i'll see you later.' Robin called waving. It broke his heart to see the hurt shown on Aiden's face.

Marian sighed and turned back to her soon, who she could of sworn was on the verge of crying.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma and Allan stood at the bottom of the bed in their underwear and looked at the matress which was covered him chocolate sauce.

'Now that doesn't look right.' Emma laughed.

'Well you are a dirty little mynx.' Allan laughed.

Emma gasped as Allan lifted her and threw her on the bed and jumped ontop of her tickling her.


	4. theme park fun

Chp 4

'So we haven' a repeat of last night.' Allan asked Emma as they walked through the town.

'Allan your like shit.' Emma smirked as Allan frowned. 'You never have the same one twice.' Emma winked.

Allan stopped walking and watched as Emma walked away shaking her hips. He shook his head. That woman was going to make him beg.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

To make up for leaving Aiden at the park Robin had promised to take him and Marian to the theme park. Which was why Marian was now chasing Aiden around the house trying to get him dressed.

'God you've not long been walking but your already a handful.' Marian laughed as she tried to put her sons shoes on. 'Aiden calm down. Daddy won't be here for another twenty minutes. And knowing your father later than that.'

After finally getting his shoes on Aiden scowled at Marian before toddling around the house. Marian rolled her eyes as she stood up from the couch. He's the double of his father sometimes.

'Hey guys you ready?' Came Robin's voice as he walked in the front door.

'We're getting there.' Marian sighed as she walked to the hall and looked at Robin.

'What's going on?' Robin laughed.

'He's so hyper I just managed to get his shoes on. Now I have to get his cardy on.' Marian smiled.

'Here i'll get him.' Robin said taking the cardigan and walking into the kitchen where he could hear Aiden pottering about.

'Hey little man.' Robin smiled as Aiden ran over to him and hugged his legs. 'Come on lets get your cardy on and then we can go.' Robin smiled as he kneeled down balancing on his feet and began to pull the cardy on his sons arms.

Marian smiled as she watched them from the hall. Robin was a great father to Aiden. Sometimes she would watch them together, and wonder what it would be like if they were a real family. If things had turned out differently and her and Robin were still together. But for some reason those thoughts just made her sad.

'Right we're ready.' Robin smiled as he walked behind Aiden in the hall.

'You OK?' He asked concerned when he saw Marian's sad face.

'Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.' Marian smiled as she opened the door for Aiden. Robin just shrugged and headed to the car.

Marian and Robin laughed as Aiden sung poorly along to the disney CD.

'So how do you think Allan and Emma got on?' Marian asked turning to Robin.

'Its Allan...and Emma. How do you think they got on.' Robin laughed.

'Do you think they're alright. Or even alive.' Marian laughed knowing her friend to well.

'Who knows.' Robin laughed.

'Daddy.'

'Yeah buddy.' Robin said looking at Aiden in the centre mirror.

'What are you and mummy laughing at?'

Marian and Robin both froze and their eyes widened in fear.

'Eh.'

'Erm.'

'Um.'

They both muttered trying to think of something.

'Just... something' Marian blushed as Robin and her shared a look.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'You know you can stop playing hard to get. I know you want me.' Allan winked.

'Why would I want you? When I can have anyone I want.' Emma smiled.

'So can I. But I guess I'll settle for you until Pamela Anderson comes.' Allan said.

'Allan you must look in the wrong mirror every morning cause you ain't what your making out you are.' Emma laughed.

'Ok smart ass. Watch and learn.' Allan grinned.

Emma glared as Allan walked over and started flirting with a blondle girl. Well to can play at that game. Emma smirked as she swayed her hips and walked over to a tall brown haired boy and began talking to him. She smiled when she noticed Allan looking at her. He lightly placed her hand on the boys hand and smiled at him while resting her head upon her hand. She glanced at Allan out of the corner of her eye to see that he had placed his hand on the girls waist and she was leaning into him. Emma turned back to the boy she was flirting with and looked up at him batting her eyelashes.

Allan smirked and turned to look at Emma. He had seen her place her hand on the boys which made him move his to the girls waist. But he gasped in shock when he saw her reach up and place a hand on his cheek and kiss him lightly on the lips. Allan walked away from the blonde without saying a thing when he saw Emma smirk and turn to him as the boy walked away.

'What was that?' Allan asked waving his arm after the boy.

'What?' Emma asked innocently folding her arms.

'That...Kissing him.' Allan moaned.

'All I did was ask for directions.' Emma smiled as she began walking down the street.

'To where? His crotch.' Allan shouted walking after her.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Aiden ran from one ride to the other excited as Marian and Robin followed.

'He's enjoying himself.' Marian smiled nodding to their son who was walking slightly in front of them.

'Yeah. I'm sorry for abandoning you guys yesterday.' Robin said looking at Marian as he walked along side her.

'Its fine. You do have your own life to Robin.' Marian smiled.

'I know but i've never had to care for anyone else apart from you and Aiden.' Robin explained.

Marian blushed lightly when he mentioned caring for her. She had always thought that he had showed her so much attention just because of Aiden. But the more she thought about it and spent time with him the more she seemed to see deeper into the matter. She looked up and frowned when there was no sight of Aiden.

'Robin.' Marian said as she glanced around frantically.

'What?' Robin asked.

'Where's Aiden?'

Robin looked up frowning. He looked in front of him where Aiden had been but seconds ago. He looked around the group of people trying to find his tiny son amoungst the many legs.

'Robin he's gone.' Marian shouted in fear.

'Calm down am sure he's just kicking about.' Robin tried to reasure her and calm his own fear and panic from developing any more.

'Robin where is he!?'

'I'm looking.' Robin shouted as he started pushing his way through the crowd with Marian following him as they both called their sons name.

He looked around quickly scanning the area but there was no sign of Aiden. He looked up the busy street and then down over the water rides, but there was nothing. People were looking at them strangely. Some even began whispering things and shaking their head. But Marian paid no notice. She had heard it all before. How they were too young to be parents. How due to their age meant that they were probably on drugs and would be unfit parents. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Aiden.

'Robin. I can't see him.' Marian said as tears came to her eyes.

'Shh. He's OK. He's probably just wondered off.' Robin said as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her to his body letting her silently weep as he continued to look for Aiden. He kissed her head as he swayed her slightly. 'We'll find him.' He reassured her, but also trying to reassure himself. Then he saw it and his heart jumped. The tiny head of brown hair through the crowd. 'Marian. There. He's over there.' Robin shouted taking her hand and running through the crowd.

Robin stopped running after he had made it through the crowd and took in the sight before him. Aiden was standing at the grab machines and trying to pick a Tigger with a tall man standing next to him dressed in black.

'Aiden.' Marian gasped as she let go of Robin's hand and ran over scooping Aiden up in her arms. She kissed his head and pulled him close to her chest before she even realised the man that had been standing with her son.

'Guy?' She said surprised.

'Hey Marian. I saw Aiden over here on his own, and stayed with him until I could find you.' Guy smiled as he ruffled Aiden's hair.

Robin glared at the man. He didn't like him. Even though he had not even been introduced to him but he had a feeling about him. A bad one.

'Oh Guy this is Robin. Aiden's dad.' Marian smiled motioning to Robin.

Guy turned and glared at Robin. They both stood starring hatingly at each other.

'Hey.' Robin said first deciding to be the chivalrous one.

'Hello.' Guy grumbled.

'Mummy ... water ride?' Aiden said pointing to it from her arms.

'Sure but then we have to get home.' Marian smiled at Aiden before looking back at Guy. 'Well I guess we'll see you later.' Marian smiled. 'And thank you.'

'Anytime.' Guy smiled once again ruffling Aiden's hair.

Marian walked back over to Robin and smiled as she handed Aiden to him. Robin smiled and threw Aiden up and down. 'Don't do that again. You almost gave your mother and I heart failure.' Robin told his son.

'So we going on the water ride?' Marian smiled looking up at Robin.

'Like I could keep you from it.' Robin laughed. It was her favourite ride and every year they had come here as kids Marian would not leave until she had gotten a shot on it. Which usually involved her having to drag Robin back.

Within minutes Marian was screaming her head off as the water soak her, Robin and Aiden who was sitting in between his knees. They were all drenched and Aiden laughed his head off as his trousers almost weighed him down as he tried to walk. Robin laughed and lifted him into his arms so they could get out of the wind and into the car quicker.

'I have some old clothes of yours upstairs still. Come in and get changed.' Marian smiled as she lifted Aiden out of the car.

'Cool.' Robin smiled as he got out of the car and followed Marian into the house.

'I'll just get him changed. Your clothes are in the bottom drawer in my room.' Marian smiled walking into Aiden's room.

Robin smiled at the closed door before turning and walking into Marian's room. He walked over to her chest of drawers. His clothes had always been in the bottom drawer because when she was pregnant she was unable to bend that far down for her own. He smiled at the memory. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, boxers and a a t-shirt. He removed his wet clothes and dried himself with a towel from the on-suite bathroom. Being careful to avoid his worst enemy the soap. He pulled on the dry pair of boxers and jeans.

'Oh damn sorry. I'm sorry.' Marian said as she seen him zip his jeans up.

'It's OK.' Robin smirked. 'Nothing you've not seen before.'

Marian smiled as she thought about how they' were in the exact same situation of the morning, but in reverse. She could not help as her eyes scanned his body. It was more muscular than it was before. Toned and percise. Then her eyes fell upon a new mark on his body. A scar to be percise now decorated his ribs. She frowned and walked over to him to. Robin realised what she had been starring at and moved quickly for his shirt, but she stopped him.

'What is this?' She asked letting her fingers grace it.

'It is nothing.' Robin said sternly looking away.

'Robin. This is a serious wound what happened?' Marian asked kneeling so she could see it properly. Turning Robin so that his body faced the window allowing more light and his back facing the door.

'Marian it is nothing.' Robin said. 'Why do you always have to be so persistant?' He added moaning.

'Stop whinning your almost like Aiden.' Marian said shaking her head.

'Where is Aiden?' Robin asked hoping that this would save him from Marian's questioning.

'Asleep.'

'Oh my God.' Emma squeaked at the door throwing her hand over her eyes. 'I'm sorry i'll come back.'

'No Emma its not what it looks like.' Marian called. 'I was just inspecting his huge-'

'Marian! I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!' Emma shouted from down stairs as the front door closed.

'Great.' Marian sighed as she stood. She frowned when she saw Robin's smirking face. 'What are you smirking at?'

'She thinks i'm huge now.' He winked.

'Men.' Marian sighed shaking her head. 'She also thinks that I was giving you a blow job.'

Robin smirked largened and he winked again. 'Oh hang on. My phones going.' Robin said picking up his phone and answering it. 'Oh hey babe.' Robin said turning from Marian.

Marian sighed and left her room to give him some privacy. She walked into Aiden's room and looked down on her sleeping son as she leaned on the crib.

'Stephanie?...What's wrong...Wait...Your what?' Robin gasped as he threw on his t-shirt and left the house quickly. Marian stood at the top of the stairs and frowned at the closing front door.


	5. emma's see truth

Chp 5

It had been a week since Robin had taken Marian and Aiden to the theme park, and they had not seen him since. He had called that night though. He had told Marian how Stephanie had called telling him that she was pregnant. Marian was so shocked she had not been able to speak to him for a few moments. She had never imagined Robin with other children than Aiden. She knew it would happen, but she never expected it to be so soon. Or with someone like Stephanie. She had been concerned as any mother would be. Would this mean he would be spending less time with Aiden. He usually saw him every second day if as long as that, but now he had gone a week without seeing his father. She could see the effect it had on her son. He continually asked for Robin and she had even heard him telling Barney that he no longer saw his daddy.

Emma walked into the living room with a large smile on her face.

'What are you smiling at?' Marian asked raising her eyebrows.

'Nothing.' Emma said sitting on the chair.

'Oh you've got that look.' Marian smirked.

'What look?' Emma asked.

'The look of. _Oh I have the greatest guy in the world. And the sex is so good. I don't know what I would do without him._' Marian said in a romantic speech.

'Allan is not my boyfriend.' Emma blushed.

'Sure he isn't.' Marian smiled. 'What are you doing tonight?' Marian tested.

'Meeting Allan.' Emma smiled once more with that look on her face.

'So has Robin been round to see Aiden?' Emma asked knowing the situation.

'Nope.' Marian said sadly.

'Are you sure she's pregnant. She probably just ate a muffin and feels bloated.' Emma said rolling her eyes.

'Yes Emma she is sure.' Marian giggled.

Emma smiled as Allan lightly smacked her butt and walked her into the club. He smirked and went to get her a drink as she waited near the dance floor. Emma looked around all the dancing couples. She gasped when she saw Robin standing with Stephanie. She pushed her way through the crowd until she reached them.

'Robin.' Emma shouted over the music.

'Oh hey Emma.' Robin smiled turning to face her.

'Can I have a word.'

'Sure.' Robin shouted in reply handing Stephanie his drink and walking off with Emma.

'You haven't seen Aiden in a while. Marian's worried.' Emma said.

'I know I haven't had the time.' Robin said putting his hand through his hair.

'But you seem to have plenty of time for clubbing.' Emman snapped.

'Emma I am under a lot of pressure.' Robin sighed.

'No Robin by the looks of things your under a lot of fake blonde hair.' Emma said nodding to Stephanie who was watching.

'Emma please don't.'

'Robin. Marian is upset. She thinks your going to forget about Aiden with your new baby.' Emma explained.

'She shouldn't be.' Robin stated.

'Look Robin. You had better get your ass in gear, because if you don't, I'm going to floor it, and not in a good way.' Emma warned.

'Hey Rob. Didn't know you were here.' Allan smirked coming over and handing Emma her drink.

'Yeah i'm here with Stephanie.' Robin stated.

'Cool why don't you join us.' Allan said.

Robin smiled and nodded for Stephanie to come over. Emma shot Allan a look that let him know he was sleeping with his boxers on tonight.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Mummy. Where Daddy.' Aiden asked as Marian put him down for the night.

'He's eh...He's busy. But he'll come for you soon.' Marian explained to her son.

Aiden cuddled into his Barney teddy and closed his eyes. Marian watched her son for a few moments before leaving his room and heading into her own. She sat on her bed and pulled a box put from under her bed. She opened it and smiled at the pictures it held of her and Robin. There were some from when they were younger then when they were going out. And then finally some of the pair of them at the hospital with a newly born Aiden. She sniffed as tears began to sting her eyes. She hated letting go of the past but it was something that she had to do.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Emma what crawled up your ass?' Allan asked Emma as Robin danced with Stephanie on the floor.

'Not you that's for sure.' Emma bit and got up and walked to the bar.

Allan simply shrugged and drunk his pint.

Emma threw her nag down on the bar and groaned.

'Hard night hun?' The barman asked.

'Not in the way you would think.' Emma sighed.

'Fell out with your boyfriend?' The tall dark haired man asked.

'Not exactly.' Emma said.

'Talk to me about it?' He offered.

'Well my friends got a kid with this bloke, but now that his peroxide whore of a girlfriend is pregnant he's not seeing my friends kid.' Emma rambled.

'Ahh. Well then maybe he's not worth it.' The barman shrugged.

'Hey where's Emma?' Robin asked after he had come back to sit down after dancing with Stephanie for an hour.

'She went over to the bar about an hour ago.' Allan said looking over to the bar to see a slightly drunken Emma laughing with the barman and putting her hand on his chest. 'And its about time she remembered who she came with.' He bit as he got up and walked over to the bar.

'What are you doing?' He asked outraged when he reached Emma.

'What?' Emma asked turning to him.

'Chatting up James Bond here when your meant to be with me.'

'Allan-'

'Don't Allan me! I thought we meant something, but it was all nothing to you.' Allan shouted as he left the club.

Emma grabbed her purse and hopped from the bar stool as she ran after Allan. She found him outside walking down the street kicking can out of the way.

'Allan!' She shouted running after him. Which wasn't easy considering her heels.

'Leave me alone Emma. Go back to your barman.' Allan shouted not turning to look at her.

'Allan I don't know what you are freaking out about.' Emma shrieked.

'My girlfriend draped over another man.' Allan said turning to face her.

'Allan he's gay.' Emma smiled.

'What?' Allan asked frowning.

'Jonathon. The barman. He's gay. He has a boyfriend called Alex and they have been together for four years.' Emma giggled.

'Really?' Allan asked as his cheeks redenned.

'Yeah. So.. your my boyfriend?' Emma asked blushing.

'Yeah. Yeah I am. And you better remember that.' Allan smirked as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma sighed happily has she walked out of Allan's apartment the next morning. She could see this being the start of something good. In all honesty it had just been simple flirting with Allan at the start but she thought that thats all that it would be. That he was too much of a ladies man to chose to be with just her. But now she was seeing him in a different light. But nevertheless she had her own apartment and would have to go back there at some point. She walked around the corner but stoppped and ran back behind the wall for cover, nearly falling over the bin in the process. She peaked her head around to look again. Stephanie was standing in the arms of another man.

'Of course its your babe.' Stephanie smiled up at the man.

Emma gasped as she heard the words coming from her mouth.

'Why do you have to be with that bloke.' The man moaned.

'You know why babe. I have told you before.' Stephanie moaned as she kissed the man passionatly.

Emma watched in shock as they walked into a house and closed the door before turning and running in the direction of Marian's house.


	6. News to tell and Into the Deep

FA 6

**Hey, just to say that if some words said by aiden are not spelt right, then thats meant to be like that for him learning to speak. **

Robin had still not been to see Aiden and it was well over a week now since his last visit. In truth she was quite angry with him. Aiden needed him, depended on him andhe had let him down and hurt him. And she didn't like anyone who hurt her son.

'Aiden baby. You want to go and see grandpa today?' Marian asked.

Aiden nodded as Marian got his jacket for him and helped him on with it.

'Come on then. Lets get you to the car.' Marian smiled as she lifted her son into his seat and buckled him in and began driving to her dad's.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Allan you bugger come here!' Emma shouted as she walked out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs.

'Again. Already. God you keep me fit.' Allan smirked as he rubbed his hands and stood from the couch.

'You keep your wee man in your trousers. I don't want him coming near me again.' Emma shouted.

'Wee? You obviously need your eyes checked.' Allan scoffed.

'The only big thing about it, is the mess its made.' Emma snapped pointing at his crotch.

'What are you on about?' Allan asked confused as he walked into the kitchen.

Emma followed him and took a knife from the stand. 'Come here am going to castrate you.' Emma said.

Allan turned to her in a state of shock and worry. He covered crotch area with his hands. 'But then what would I have to offer all the ladies.' He shrieked.

'Oh don't worry i'm sure that they will fall for your undying love and witty charm.' Emma mocked.

'I ain't being funny right, but what a case of pmt you get.' Allan scoffed.

'Allan this isn't funny.' Emma sighed as she walked towards Allan with the knife making him jump the bunker and run to the other side of the kitchen.

'Stay away from with that.' Allan said pointing to the knife. 'Besides I think you would need a bigger knife for me.' He smirked.

Emma shrieked and began running over to him, shouting as she started chasing him around the kitchen.

'Allan this isn't funny.' Emma sighed as she threw the knife in the sink making Allan jump.

'What's not funny, I don't know whats going on, you just started shouting at me with a knife like some mad serial dick killer banshee.' Allan stated.

'Allan...i'm pregnant.' Emma sighed as she sat down on the kitchen stool.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Hey whats my favourite grandchild doing here?' Edward smiled as Aiden toddled into the living room.

'He's your only grandchild dad.' Marian smiled as she walked in behind him.

'So that means he has to be my favourite.' Edward smiled as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. 'What brings you here today? I was not expecting you.'

'Robin has not been to see him yet and he was feeling down so I thought I would bring him here for a little while.' Marian explained as she watched her son take out a toy car.

'Well you know that you are welcome at any time. And I am sure Robin will come around soon.' Edward tried to reasure his daughter.

'Yeah I hope so. I just jkeep thinking that when his new baby comes, that he will forget all about Aiden.' Marian sighed.

'That would never happen. He loves that child to much.' Edward smiled.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Pregnant?' Allan repeated for what seem like the tenth time.

'Yes Allan pregnant.' Emma rolled her eyes.

'Like.' Allan said mimicking a large tummy with his hands and pretending to woddle.

'Do you want me to hurt you?' Emma warned.

'I'm just trying to understand.' Allan explained to her like she was a child.

'I can't believe that..thing did this to me.' She said indicating her head to his groin.

'Well you know what they say. Great things come in large packages.' Allan smirked looking down also.

'Actually Allan. It great things come in small packages.' Emma snorted emphasising on small. Allan looked extremely confused.

'But my mama always told me-

'Allan stop right there before you get your mother arrested.' Emma shouted putting her hands up to stop him.

'You know your going to get fat.' Allan stated.

Emma shot him a glare. 'Is that a problem for you?'

'No, but I thought that you may not like it, you know not being able to fit into your tight jeans and your ancles are going to get so big you'll have to wear clown shoes.' He smirked and ducked as Emma threw an apple at him.

'Allan if I get fat then that just means that i'll be the same weight as you.' Emma mocked smiling.

'Hey there is only one part of me that could be called fat, but that's a good thing.' He winked as he leaned on the cooker.

'Oh yeah. Well eh _fatso _your ass is on fire.' Emma smirked.

Allan frowned and turned around to see that he had clicked the cooker on when he had leaned on it and the bottom of his shirt was not on fire. 'Oh my god put it out!' He shouted as he began running around the kitchen. 'I know i'm hot but this is just a joke.' He roared as he ran past the sink but then froze and ran back putting the cold what tap on and sat in the sink. He sighed in relief when the fire was put out and glared at Emma who was kneeling on the floor in tears of laughter.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian sat on the sun lounger next to her father as they spoke about Robin. Aiden had gotten a bit grumpy and had started throwing his toys about so she had put him up for a nap half an hour ago.

'Marian my dear it will be fine. Everything will work out. Robin just needs to get his head sorted.' Edward smiled.

'Yeah I know that. And in truth it doesn't bother me, its just the effect that its having on Aiden. He doesn't know why Robin isn't here and he missed him.' Marian sighed.

'Aiden will be fine love. You'll see.'

The entire garden and house was soon filled with the shattering screams of crying.

'Aiden.' Marian shouted and jumped from the chair running into the house with Edward falling. Marian gasped when she found Aiden at the bottom of the stairs crying frantically.

'Aiden.' She whispered as she gathered him in her arms and tried to calm him.

'What happened?' Edward asked as he appeared.

'He fell down the stairs.' Marian winced as she rocked her son who was still crying.

His face was bright red as he gasped for breath from crying as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'Shh baby its OK.' She whispered.

'Daddy.' Aiden cried. 'Want daddy.'

'I know honey but daddy's not here.' Marian said as she looked at her father.

'Did you hurt yourself?' Marian asked as she pulled Aiden away from her shoulder to look at his face.

'Turt head.' Aiden wailed.

Marian winced as she felt a bump on his head and kissed it. 'There kissed it better.' She smiled as she took him outside to the sun lounger. She lay back with Aiden laying on her chest he sniffed and shook slightly as he calmed and got his breath back as he sucked his thumb.

'Pool.' He said pointing to the water.

'You want to go in the pool?' Marian asked. He nodded. 'Come on then lets get your shorts on.' Marian smiled as Aiden stood and took Marian's hand as she led him into the house.

'Now Aiden remember you have not to go past this line.' Marian instructed him as she pulled the long float line across into the shallow end away from the deep end.

Aiden nodded as he stood and spalshed in the water.

'Dad can you watch him a sec am going to go and make him some lunch?' Marian asked.

'Of course.' Edward smiled.

Marian was in the kitchen making him a small salad. She smiled as she watched him out of the window trying to soak Edward. He was just as cocky as his father. She picked at the tomatoes as she made the salad and moaned when the juice poured all over her top.

'Juice.' Aiden shouted to Edward.

'Drink.OK then. Stay at the side of the pool then.' Edward smiled as he played with his blow up ball.

'He wanted something to drink. What happened to you?' Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'I squirted tomato juice all down me.' Marian laughed as she tried to wipe it off.

'That might stain.' Edward said as he opened the fridge.

'I know.' Marian winced.

'What is he allowed to drink?'

'Eh. Not orange juice hes had an upset stomach lately.' Marian said.

'Apple it is then.' Edward smiled taking the carton out the fridge.

Marian nodded and went back to finishing his lunch.

'Dad?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'Did you take Aiden out of the pool?' Marian asked as she stretched to look more out of the window.

'No he was at the edge when I left why?' Edward asked walking over to the window, but before he could reach it Marian had already dashed from the kitchen.

'Aiden' She screamed as she ran to the edge of the pool to see her son under the water and face down floating so lifeless. A second had not passed before she dived into the water and gathered her son in her arms. She surfaced carrying his body as Edward ran from the house.

'Marian.' He gasped as he kneeled at the side of the pool and tried to take Aiden from her. He pulled him onto the ground as Marian hoisted herself out of the pool.

'He's not breathing.' Edward said in fear as he lifted his ear from Aiden's mouth.

'Call an ambulance.' Marian shouted.

Edward got to his feet and dashed into the house.

'Baby.' Marian cried as she took Aiden's head in her hands. 'Please baby wake up.' She cried. 'I'm so sorry I never protected you but it won't happen again if you come back. Please.' She begged.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Everyone was at the hospital apart from Robin who was on his way. Marian was sat with a towel wrapped around her still wet form. She was shaking, but unsure whether it was from the cold water or that fact that her son was in surgery fighting for his life. Edward had his arm around her and kept telling her that everything was going to be OK. But when your infant son was in major surgery to empty his lungs that was not the definate sign of things being OK.

'There is no way my son will be able to fit into one of those nappies. He will need an extra large one to accommodate him.' Allan said as he looked through the glass to the room filled with new born babies.

Emma turned and looked at Allan and smacked him over the head causing him to bang his head off the glass and wake one of the babies.

'See look what you did. Some mother your going to be.' Allan stated.

'Allan your best friends baby is here fighting for his life and all you can do is make jokes.' Emma bit.

'I'm just trying tp lighten the situation.' Allan shrugged.

'Don't' Emma said as she wiped the tears away once more.

'Hey come here.' Allan said softly as he pulled her into his arms. 'He'll be OK. He's got Robin and Marian's genes. He'll be doing this to scare the hell outta us and then he'll be fine like Robin does, and as far as Marian's genes he'll be to stubborn to give up.' Allan whispered.

Emma chucked into his shirt as it began to get soaked with her tears. 'I know. I'm just worried that's all.' Emma whispered as she hugged him tightly.

'Robin.' Marian said standing as Robin barged through the hosptial doors with Stephanie following.

'Where is he?' Robin demanded.

'He's still in theatre.' Edward explained.

'Why weren't you watching him!? Where was his mother.' Robin shouted outraged.

'She was there. Unlike his father.' Marian snapped angry herself.

'You should have been watching him.' Robin said.

'It was I that was watching him Robin. I left him for only a moment to get him a drink.' Edward explained.

'A moment to late.' Robin bit as he walked by them with Stephanie walking behind him.

'He'll come around. He's just worried.' Djaq said as she and Will appeared back from getting coffee and witnessed the scene.

'He has a right to be angry. I may have killed his son.' Marian said as she dropped the towel and walked away.

Robin was sat with Stephanie around the corner from where Marian was sat, he could not stand to be around her now. The tension was to strong. He saw her walk around the corner her eyes puffy and red and guilt attacked him. He should not have shouted or blamed her. She was just as scared and frightened and worried as he was.

'I'll be right back.' Robin said to Stephanie and walked in the direction Marian had just gone.

He found her standing in the corridor, her body shaking as her hand covered her face.

'Marian.' He said as she looked up to him he walked straight to her and gathered her in his arms.

'I'm so sorry Robin.' She sobbed.

'Shh. Its ok.' He whispered into her hair. He looked around and realised that everyone was watching them. 'Come on.' He said as he saw the cuboard next to them and took her inside it. It appeared to be the janitors closet with the amount of brooms and mops it held.

'Marian I am sorry I should not have snapped at you. I was just so scared.' Robin explained.

'I bore him Robin. And now I may have been the one to kill him.' Marian sobbed.

'No you haven't.' Robin said pulling her back into his arms. 'He's going to be fine.'

'I love him so much.' She whispered.

'I know I love him to...and you.' Robin whispered.

Marian pulled back and looked into Robin's eyes. Those eyes gave her so much hope. Just one look at those eyes and she believe that everything would be alright. Robin cupped her face in his hands as he gazed at her tear stained but beautiful face. Slowly he lowered his head as she cupped his hands with her own and raised hers and their lips met in a long awaited and desperate passionate kiss.


	7. Halifax

Marian wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's neck as his tongued asociated with her own. His arms tightened around her waist refusing to let her go. He walked her backwards until her back hit the metal shelves. They chuckled as the some medical materials fell from the shelves due to the impact.

'Robin...No.' Marian sighed as she pushed him from her body, at what she believed to be a safe distance.

'What?' Robin asked confused.

'Your girlfriend is but a corner away, and our son is in theatre. Do you really think this to be the right time?' Marian asked raising her eyebrows.

'No.' Robin sighed as he put a hand through his hair. But soon his eyes sparkled and his cheeky grin placed itself on his face. He placed one hand on the wall next to Marian's head and leaned in close to her. 'So shall I come over tonight then?' He smirked.

Marian blushed poking him in the belly causing him to puff out breath and bend over. 'Lets go see if our son is OK.' She smiled as she left the cuboard followed by Robin.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma and Allan walked through the corridors hand in hand as they looked into the many hospital rooms. Emma had smacked Allan countless times at the rude remarks he was making at some of the patients. She said it wasn't respectful and he merely smirked.

'Hey do you want to go and get Aiden something?' Allan asked as he wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder's.

'Yeah thats a great idea.' Emma smiled as they made their way to the gift shop.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Doctor how is he?' Robin asked as the doctor came out of surgery.

'He is stable. He had a lot of water in his lungs. But we managed to drain them.' The doctor informed them.

'Can we see him?' Marian asked as tears of joy poured over her cheeks.

'Yes he is in there.' The doctor smiled nodding to one of the rooms.

Robin and Marian smiled to the doctor before heading into the room. Marian gasped when she saw him in the white steel crib. He was pale and sleeping. She took his tiny hand in her own. It reminded her of the day he was born.

'He's beautiful.' She whispered.

'Of course. Look who his father is.' Robin smiled as he placed a hand on Marian's shoulder.

Marian smiled and placed her hand upon his own as they looked down to their son.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Oh my god.' Emma whined as she looked to the stuff teddy's.

'What?' Allan asked from where he was looking at the magazines, pretending to find an Action Man on for Aiden, but his eyes were glued to the top shelf. When Emma did not answer Allan turned to find her back to him and her shoulder's shaking. 'Hey babes whats the matter?' Allan asked walking over to her.

Emma sniffed as she held the teddy tightly in her arms. She felt Allan put his hand on her shoulder and gently turn her.

Allan frowned as he saw Emma's watery eyes as her arms tightly clasped a stuffed animal. 'What wrong with you? What's that?' He asked.

Emma turned the object slowly as Allan discovered it to be a large stuffed Hedgehog.

'It's a stuffed animal why are you crying? Aw God don't tell me your hormones are already happening.' He sighed.

'It reminds me of the Halifax advert.' Emma sniffed.

'What Halifax advert?' Allan frowned.

'The one where the Hedgehog can't get home to his family...when he was trying so hard to.' Emma began to cry.

Allan smiled. 'Emma.' He said placing hands on her shoulder's and talking to her as though she was a child. 'Do you want to buy the hedgehog?'

Emma cuddled it closer to her and sat her chin upon its head as she nodded sadly and Allan began to lead her to the cashier.

Allan held Emma's hand as they walked down the corridor heading back to the others. Her eyes were still puffy and she held onto the hedgehog as though her life depended on it. Allan had tried to carry it for her about she had almost put him in intensive care. Emma smiled as she cuddled into the Hedgehog and walked around the corner with Allan. But then she caught sight of the wanna be Pamela Anderson. She had remembered what she had seen the other morning after leaving Allan's. She would have to tell Marian when Aiden was out of hospital, but now was not the time.

'Hey hows the little man?' Allan asked as they reached the gang.

'He's out of theatre. Robin and Marian's with him now, but everything seems to be OK.' Will smiled as he held a sleeping Djaq in his arms on the chair.

'Aww did you get that for Aiden?' Much asked looking at the teddy in Emma's hands.

Emma turned her glare from Stephanie to Much and pulled the teddy closer to her body and away from Much.

'Don't touch the teddy mate. You may pay with your life.' Allan stated looking to Emma.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian and Robin sat outside Aiden's room. They should really go back and tell the others that Aiden is OK. But neither of them wanted to leave each others company. And Robin really didn't want to go to Stephanie. Robin sighed as he watched an older man walk up to the vending machine. He placed money in the slot and Robin watched as the Fruit Gums fell to the drawer and chuckled.

'What?' Marian smiled as the man walked away.

'Remember when you were pregnant, you would eat them like they were going off the market. You were like addicted to them.' Robin laughed.

'They made me feel better.' Marian defended herself. 'And I was not addicted to them.'

'Marian you drove an hour to buy a box of them.' Robin stated smiling.

'Only because you wouldn't.' She said folding her arms.

'Well I couldn't exactly drive that night.' Robin defended.

Marian smiled at the thought of what had happened to him. 'It wasn't my fault you were behind me.' Marian acted innocent.

'Who swings their hand back that far. I could barely sit down.' Robin blushed as did Marian.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Is there something you want to say to me?' Stephanie asked Emma who had gone to get a drink of water, leaving Halifax (the hedgehog) in the secure protection of Allan.

'What are you talking about.' Emma sighed.

'You have been glaring at me all night.' Stephanie bit.

'Just wondering if there is a person below all that make up...you have to look really close.' Emma mocked.

'Look don't mess with me. And if you weren't pregnant then I would take you down right here.' Stephanie threatened.

'Hun. The only one going to get hurt here is you.' Emma warned. 'Whether i'm pregnant or not.'

'Well come on then. Show me what you got.'

'I will. But when we're not so close to a hospital.' Emma snapped.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and began to walk towards Emma.

'I'm not bein' funny. But if you take one more step near her and you'll be lucky that your in a hospital.' Allan's threatening voice came from behind Stephanie.

'What ever.' Stephanie moaned and walked away bumping Emma on the way past.

But Emma was slyer and stuck her foot out causing Stephanie to go fly across the floor and crash into a cart full of medical supplies.

'Emma...tut tut.' Allan smirked as he walked up to her and kissed her passionatly.

'Come on.' Emma smirked and pulled him into the same closet that their friends had shared unknown to them.

She pushed Allan against the metal shelves as they shaked at the impact. Allan smirked as white packets fell on his head and then to the floor. 'You get really horny when your pregnant don't you.' He smirked.

'Shut up.' Emma smiled as she kissed him again.

Allan wrapped her in his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. His eyes shot open and widened as Emma continued to kiss him.

'Emma...Emma...stop...Emma it's in my ass!.' He shouted at the end when she would not stop.

Emma pulled away and frowned at him. 'What's where?' She laughed.

'Something jabbed me in the ass.' Allan said as he turned trying to see.

Emma burst into hysterics as she saw the injection sticking out of Allan's ass. 'Oh my god. You gave yourself a jag.' Emma laughed uncontrollably.

'Emma its not funny take it out, it could be that thing they use to put you to sleep.' Allan shrieked.

Emma laughed as she yanked it out of Allan's but and read the label and laughed more.

'Am I going to die?' Allan asked starring at her. 'Name the baby after me won't you.' He said in complete seriousness.

'Allan. Its a hormone injection.' Emma laughed.

'Whats that for?' Allan asked as she took the jag from her and inspected it.

'For people who are trying to get pregnant. This gives them a better chance of concieving.' Emma smiled.

'But I don't want to get pregnant.' Allan said frightened out of his wits. 'I mean its your job to have the baby...i know i'm big but no where near that big.' He moaned.

'Allan you idiot your not going to get pregnant.' Emma laughed as she left the cupboard.

'You know what this means right.' He followed her. Emma stopped and turned to face him. 'I'm gay.' Allan breathed.

Emma rolled her eyes then realised his empty hands. 'Allan...where is Halifax?' Emma asked worried.

'I left him with Much.' Allan explained.

Emma turned and darted off towards where Much would be sitting. At the vending Machine.

'Great. I am now gay and going to have some alien baby, who by the way will be estranged from their mother, and all you care about is a stuffed toy.' Allan shouted after her. He sighed and turned to the nurse who was starring at him strangely. 'Can I have a pregancy test please?' He asked.


	8. here i am

Chp 8

Marian carried Aiden out of the hospital as she walked over to her car.

'Stephanie. I'm going to stay at Marian's for a few nights to be with Aiden.' Robin explained to her as he watched Marian buckle Aiden into his seat.

'Oh...ok...i guess.' Stephanie smiled fakely. 'I'll see you later.' She said as she pulled him into a hard passionate kiss, one she made sure that Marian saw.

Robin smiled to her uncomfortably and walked towards Marian's car.

'Are you sleeping in the same bed as me?' Marian asked as Robin walked into her bedroom after putting Aiden to bed.

'Yeah. Like I used to.' Robin smiled.

'But won't Stephanie-'

'Marian will you stop talking about Stephanie. It's not like she's going to climb the tree outside your window and spy on us.' Robin chuckled.

Marian thought of Stephanie in six inch heels and a short skirt trying to climb the tree and laughed. 'Yeah. I suppose your right. But stick to your own side of the bed.' Marian warned.

'Argh my stomach's killing me.' Marian moaned as she tried to get off to sleep.

Robin sighed and turned to face her and began to rub her belly without opening his eyes.

'Err...Robin. I'm not pregnant anymore.' Marian smiled.

Robin opened his eyes and realised what he was doing. 'Oh eh sorry.' He blushed.

When Marian was pregnant with Aiden and Robin lived with them to help her, he would rub her belly when it was sore to help her get to sleep. 'And you never know.' Robin smirked raising his eye brows.

'I know Robin.' Marian chuckled. 'I have'nt had a boyfriend since you, and the reason that my stomach is sore is a sure sign that I am not pregnant.'

Robin's face was one of disgust. 'Aww Marian you didn't have to go that far.' He moaned.

**RHRHRHRH**

Allan was helping Emma move into his apartment, seeing as it was the bigger one and had the spare room, where the baby would indeed go. Allan had brought over some carboard boxes to start packing her things into.

'Emma I think we're going to need another 1,000 boxes for all your stuff.' Allan gasped at the amount of clothes shoes and make-up one girl could have. How Hugh Heifner lived with all those girls in the playboy mansion he would never know.

'Oh shut up you. I don't have that much.' Emma stated. 'Now lets get started or we'll be here all day.

'Oh trust me. I think we're going to be here all day anyway.' Allan sighed.

**RHRHRHRH**

'Are you sure Stephanie is OK with you staying here for a few days?' Marian asked as she made the bed with help from Robin.

'Nah she's cool about it. She undertands that Aiden needs me now.' Robin stated as he pulled covers back up.

'I just feel that sometimes me and Aiden cause problems for you two.' Marian winced.

'No not at all.' Robin laughed as he threw a pillow at her.

'Hey.' Marian smiled as she threw it back at him hitting him in the face.

'Oh your going to pay for that.' Robin smirked as he dived across the bed and grabbed her around the waist and began hitting her with the pillow. Marian grabbed another pillow and done the same back to Robin who kneeled above her as the feathers went everywhere.

They laughed breathless as they halted their childish game as their eyes locked with each other. Marians chest heaved up and down as she breathed. Robin's gold chain hung down into the open as he leaned above her supporting himself on his elbows that were laying on the bed next to her head. Her lips were begging to be kissed. Her eyes pleading to be in his arms. Marian breathed heavier as she watched his penetraiting gaze. She wished more than anything to break her eyes away, but no matter how much she tried she could not. He was reading her thoughts. Those thoughts that had spurred over the last month, the ones she had been trying to so desperatly to hide. But he could see them in an instant. Robin slowly lowered his head never taking his eyes from her own. Spark ignitied their hearts as their lips meant in a gentle kiss. Robin waited for any sign of objection but none was shown. He deeped the kiss running his tongue along her lips teasing her to open them. She did so and his tongue attacked her instantly. He slid his hand down her waist as she wrapped hers around his back. Her hand gently tug and played with the hair at the bottom of his neck as he massaged his thumb across her waist. The kiss deepened further and Robin slid him fingers underneath the material and moved it across her belly before it was haulted by another hand. Marian broke the kiss and looked into his eyes once more.

'We can't.' She whispered.

Robin sighed and climbed off her and stood. 'Why?'

'Because Aiden is asleep in the next room and you have a pregnant girlfriend.' Marian stated as she sat up.

'Then why do you keep on doing this!?' Robin stressed as he waved his arms about.

'Me!?' Marian shouted.

'Yes you! You let me kiss you when you know how I feel about you, and then you tell me no.' Robin shouted.

'Feel about me?' Marina asked.

'Marian don't play fool. You know that I love you. I always have. But you wanted to seperate so...' Robin said.

'Robin it _never _worked between us. We were to young and head strong.' Marian explained.

'What about Aiden. We have a son together.' Robin implied.

'I was nineteen when I fell pregnant with Aiden Robin. And we were arguing and falling out. It wasn't working we were to young.' Marian repeated.

Robin sighed and began to pace the room. 'Then I can't do this.' He whispered.

'Do what?' Marian asked confused.

'I can't see you every day and act the way we were. Its just to hard.' Robin stated. 'So...from now on. I will only see you when I come to collect Aiden.' Robin sighed.

'We can't just ignore each other.' Marian scoffed.

'Look Marian here it is. Do you want to be with me?' Robin asked.

Marian starred at him. She would do anything to have Robin here. But she would not be the one to take him from Stephanie and leave her to raise a child on her own. 'No.' She whispered as her heart smashed.

'Then that is the way it has to be.' Robin stated sadly as he left the room, and then the house.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Emma five boxes of bags.' Allan exclaimed. 'Your gonna have to throw some of them away.'

'No chance!' Emma exclaimed as she stood in front of the boxes to protect them.

'Babed you have to many.' Allan explained.

'Put it this way Allan. For every bag I have to throw out, you have to throw away one of your porn magazines that you keep under your bed that you didn't know I knew about.' Emma smirked.

'Fine you can keep them.' He sighed. 'What box do you want this in?' Allan asked holding up Halifax.

'Box!.' Emma squeaked. 'He doesn't go in a box.' She said as she grabbed the teddy from Allan.

'Emma its only a teddy.' Allan smiled.

'You'll be only a splat on the floor with that attitude.' Emma said poking him in the belly.

Allan walked backwards when she poked him as he rubbed the spot. However, he had forgtten about the boxes and fell backwards into them causing Emma to roar with laughter.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'So is Aiden with Robin?' Emma asked as she and Marian sat in her living room studying.

'Yeah.' Marian sighed.

'Whats up?'

'Robin asked if I wanted to get back together with him.' Marian said sadly.

'Oh my god.' Emma squeaked as she put a hand over her mouth.

'I said no.' Marian added before Emma burst with excitement.

'What! Why?' Emma asked shocked.

'What about Stephanie? She's pregnant.' Marian stated.

'Oh my god I completely forgot to tell you because of what happened to Aiden.' Emma exclaimed. 'After I left Allan's the other morning I saw Stephanie with another man.'

'What?' Marian shouted.

'Yeah they were in each others arms, and he said something about when can she leave Robin. And she said that the baby was his.' Emma said quickly.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes!..You have to tell Robin.' Emma stated.

'Yeah that's if he believes me.' Marian moaned.

'What you mean?'

'He said that he doesn't know if he can be around me, if he has to get over me.' Marian explained as Emma looked at her friend sadly.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had come to drop Aiden off, but he had not even come to the door, just watched from gate to make sure Marian got him safely before dashing down the street. He couldn't even look her in the eye. His heart broke knowing that she was near him, but knowing that he could not touch or have her. But she had told him no. So he had to move on. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

'Hey babe what film do you want to watch tonight?' Stephanie asked.

'Stephanie.' Robin took a deep breath before he began. 'What do you think about getting engaged?'

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian sat and cried on the couch after putting Aiden to bed. She had watched as Robin ran down the street just to avoid her. They used to be best friends once. Then they were the most caring and passionate lovers, and now they were nothing. How could something so strong just be forgotten so easily. Be put behind you and never thought of again. Was it really as easy as he made it? The door bell rang through the room and she quickly dried her tears before rushing to the doork, hoping for it to be a certain man.

'Guy.' Marian said in shock as she opened the door.


	9. had her chance

FA 9

'So your really going to do it?' Emma asked shocked.

'Yeah. Its about time I moved on.' Marian smiled.

'Yeah but you could have moved on to someone hotter.' Emma stated.

'Hey. He's not that bad.' Marian smiled.

'Marian your going out with the Grim Reaper of the twenty first century.' Emma implied.

'Well not everyone is lucky enough to have a guy like Allan.' Marian mocked.

'I know.' Emma smiled. 'Which reminds me. I better get going, I have to meet Allan and go to the first ultra sound.' Emma said excitedly.

'You finding out what the sex is?'

'Hmm not sure.' Emma said as she thought about the subject. 'Anyhoo see you later babe.' She shouted as she left Marian's.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin didn't know what had come over him. He had asked Stephanie to marry him. A part of him knew he was only doing it to get back at Marian. But the other part thought it was the right thing. He wasn't in love with her, and never would be, but she was pregnant, what else was there to do?

'So she said yes?' Will asked.

'Yep.' Robin sighed.

'Well you seem over the moon for a guy that just got engaged.' Will smirked.

'Why would any bloke be happy that he's engaged?' Allan shrieked.

'Oh come on Allan, even your going to settle down one day.' Robin stated.

'Yeah. In the playboy Mansion.' Allan smirked as the image came into his head.

'Yeah, as their pet Chihuahua.' Will laughed.

'As long as they stroke me.' Allan stated as he winked.

'Aren't you meant to be meeting Emma?' Robin asked.

'Oh shit.' Allan shouted as he junmped from the chair and dashed from the house bolting past the front window.

'The only place he's settling today is a graveyard if he's late.' Robin and Will laughed.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Hey you ready for our date?' Guy asked as Marian opened the front door.

'Yeah, i'll just get my coat.' Marian smiled as she walked away into the house.

'So where's Aiden?'

'My dad's watching him tonight.' Marian smiled as she pulled her cardigan on and walked out the door with Guy. 'So where are we going?' Marian smiled.

'Well I thought we could go to the Ivy for diner then maybe out to a club?' Guy answered.

'Sounds great.' Marian smiled.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma lay on the hard hospital bed as the midwife prepared the equipment. Lucky for him Allan had just made it before the midwife had called them into the room, otherwise he would have been the one needing medical attention.

'Right say it with me. ' Allan said taking Emma's hand in his own and closing his eyes tightly. 'Boy.. big boy...boy...big boy.'

'Allan I am not wishing for it to be a boy. Just that's its healthy.' Emma smiled. 'And likes pink.' She added in a whisper.

'Right here we go.' The midwife smiled as she squirted some of the jelly on Emma's stomach making her jump slightly as the cold fluid sat upon her belly.

The midwife pressed the scanning mouse on Emma stomach and pressed down as she began to move it across her skin.

Emma smiled as she could hear Allan whisper boy repeatedly under his breath.

'Here is your baby.' The midwife smiled as she indicated the baby on the monitor.

'Aww Allan look.' Emma blushed as she looked to the tiny figure that moved on the screen.

'Look at um.' Allan scoffed.

Emma sighed. 'Allan that's his leg.'

'So you want to know that sex of the baby?'

'He's too young for that.' Allan frowned.

'Allan she means whether its a boy or girl.' Emma said rolling her eyes.

'Oh right...err yes.' He answered as he blushed.

'Well...you are having a girl.' The midwife announced.

'Yes.' Emma smiled.

'What!' Allan shouted as he stood and walked over to the monitor. 'It can't be. Give me that.' He said taking the machine from the nurse and roaming over Emma's stomach.

Emma simply rolled her eyes as she sighed and lay back on the bed as Allan studied the monitor very acurately.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'So how has your day been?' Guy asked as he look to Marian across the table.

'Hectic. Aiden didn't want to go to my fathers. I think he feels as though the same thing is going to happen again.' Marian winced at the memory of her son in the water motionless.

'Thank God he's OK.' Guy said.

'I know I felt so bad. I should have looked out for him more. I should never have left him alone.' Marian stated.

'Hey. It wasn't your fault. You can't watch over them all the time.' Guy smiled as he reached across the table and took Marian's hand in his own.

'Thanks.' Marian smiled as she looked at her hand held in his own.

It felt so Alien. Robin's hands were so soft and gentle with her, and he would normally massage her hand with his thumb when he held it. But Guy was nothing like that. Her hand felt cold in his grasp. His hard ruff hands against her own smaller softer hand. He held it as though she were trying to escape, which she mentally was.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'I can't believe that you got us thrown out of the hospital.' Emma said for the tenth time as they walked up the stairs.

'I was only taking an interest in medicine.' Allan defended.

'Allan you took the scanner and put it to your stomach.' Emma shouted in annoyance.

'I was just making sure that I wasn't pregnant.' Allan stated. 'Besides its not like we got great news today.'

'Allan would you stop sulking.' Emma sighed as they walked into the apartment.

'I wanted a boy.' Allan moaned as he threw himself down on the couch. 'Who am I going to teach football to? Who am I going to pass on my outstanding knowledge of women to?'

'Yeah Allan, maybe you should get more of that knowledge of women cause your about to have two of them to live with.' Emma stated as she walked into the bathroom to have a hot bath.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian was dying of conversation as the date progressed. She honestly had no idea why she had agreed to come on it. She believed that it was time to move on, which it was, she just wasn't sure what she was moving on from. It was true she had not dated since Robin. But that was because she had no time with raising Aiden, it had nothing to do with her feelings for Robin, right? She didn't love him anymore. They were just friends. Yes they were just friends that had a son together. Then why was she so sad. Why did she wish that more than anything in the world it was Robin here instead of Marlyn Manson. Why did she want to go home to Robin, and know that it was he she shared her bed with. She loved him that's why. She had to tell him. She had to explain that she was wrong, that she couldn't live without him.

'Err Guy. I'm so sorry. But I don't feel well. Is it OK if I take a rain check?' She asked pretending to cough.

'Of course. Here let me take you home.' He offered as he stood.

'No. I eh will probably go to my dad's house to get Aiden. I'll just get a cab. I'm so sorry Guy.' Marian said as she quickly grabbed her coat and left the restaurant.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her with the exception of her heels, which she rarely wore. She hissed and swore as she ran through a puddle soaking her feet, but that would not stop her from reaching her destination. Her chest began to hurt and stretch as the cold attacked her lungs as she gasped from breath. Her wet feet sliding in her shoes making her slide and slip easily. She was almost there. She ran across the road, cars stopping abruptly screaming their horns at her still running figure. She smiled when she saw Robin's street. She was just a corner away. She slowed to catch her breath as she walked towards the corner of his street. She was just about to turn it when she heard his voice as he left his apartment. She placed her back against the hard stone wall, its sharp detail scratching her skin. She smiled as she heard him laugh. That laughed that could infect even the dullest of people. But then another's voice broke through her happy thoughts. Stephanie's.

'I can't believe we're engaged.' She laughed.

Marian's eyes widened in shock as the words carried to her ears. Engaged. He had asked her to marry him. And she had said yes.

'Yeah.' Robin laughed. 'Come on babe, let's go celebrate.'

Marian's back slid down the stone wall to the cold dirty floor. She began to sob powerfuly as the information went through her head to her heart and broke it.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'He asked you to marry him.'

'Yeah.' Stephanie said sadly.

'And what did you say?' The man asked testily.

'Yes.'

'What!'

'I'm sorry babe. I'm not going to marry him. I just have to do this.' Stephanie winced at her boyfriends tone.

'Why!?' He shouted.

'Hon. I know your angry but please can you just try to understand.' Stepahnie pleaded.

'Yeah of course I can understand that my pregnant girlfriend is marry another bloke.'

'Carter please. I need you to understand.' Stephanie began to cry as Carter walked out of her apartment.


	10. tempers set free

FA 10

**Hey. I just want to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers and readers so far :D it means a lot to me :D. I hope I continue to reach your standards with this story. Although, I must say I am running out of funny ideas for Emma and Allan :D:D.**

'Mummy, why you cry.' Aiden asked as he pointed at Marian's watery eyes.

'Oh mummy wasn't cry, she just hurt her eye.' Marina smiled trying to shrug it off.

Aiden leaned forward and kissed her just under her eyes. 'All better.' He smiled.

Marian laughed as he copied what she would do to him when he was hurt, but kisses didn't make the pain go away.

'You ready for school?' Marian asked sniffing.

Aiden nodded so Marian got up and headed for the front door with Aiden following. She carried his Action Man school bad in her hands as Aiden walked a little in front of her playing with his toy watch that he had gotten out of a magazine. She kept her head down, the sun hurting her eyes, but it was also to block out the sights that she didn't want to see. The sights of the young teenage lovers as they kissed and held hands on the way to school. The couples that walked their partners to work, or even the parents that sat in the park smiling as they watched their children together. That was a life she had walked away from, twice now. Robin had never wanted the relationship to end those three and a half years ago, but she had the one that had insisted that it was not working between them. So he had gone, but never left. He had waited these past few years to see if she was ready to accept him back into her life as not just Aiden's father, but as her partner. And twice she had sent him away. But now he was not here. He had not left Aiden, but in the case of Marian, he had abandoned all hope. In which she could not blame him for. How could she? He was the best father to Aiden and he needed no contact with Marian at all, she had chosen this, and it was this that she had to live with.

'Daddy.'

Aiden's voice made Marian's head raise quickly at the word he had happily called out, not knowing the fear and heartbreak it gave his mother. She winced slightly and put her head lower as she saw Robin cross the street to come to Aiden.

'Hey little man.' Robin smiled as he liften Aiden into his arms. 'Where are you going?'

'School.' Aiden said as he pointed to his school jumper.

'Well i'm not doing anthing so i'll take you.' Robin smiled as Aiden clapped happily.

Robin took his school bag from Marian and walked hand in hand with Aiden down the road.

Marian smiled and waved to Aiden when he turned back to wave goodbye to her. Robin had not even looked at her. She was surprised he even knew that she was there. But then she remembered her decision. This was what she would now have to live with.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Allan do you think we should start decorating the nursary?' Emma asked as she sat in Allan's embrace.

'Hmm, yeah we could get it over and done with.' Allan nodded in agreement.

'Well come on then we have to go buy all the stuff.' Emma smiled as she stood and got her jacket.

'You know Emma I've been thinking.' Allan stated.

'Oh god. Allan I spent an hour last night telling you this. They can't change the sex of the baby.' Emma sighed.

'No no.' Allan said. 'I don't think that having a girl will be that bad.' Allan smiled.

'No?' Emma asked cautiously.

'No, cause then she can become a model and introduce me to all her model friends.' Allan smriked.

'Allan be careful.' Emma warned as they made their way to the car.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian could not study in her classes so she had decided to come home. Where she sat in one of Robin's old jumpers that he had left, it still smelled of him, and as disgusting as it may be she refused to wash it incase that scent disappeared. She had the tissues ready as she sat ready to watch all her weepy romance films. And what better one to start with than gone with the wind. She had so much in common with Scarlet O'Hara. She loved a man, but by the time that she had realised her love for him it had been to late. She had lost the man she loved forever, just because she could not accept her feelings. She dimed the lights and settled down to watch the film.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma walked through the shop browsing at the many push chairs that covered the floor.

'I like this one.' She heard Allan comment from behind her and turned to see which one he was indicating to. She gasped and her face was one of shock when she saw Allan squished sitting in one of the push chairs, his knees almost hitting his head.

'Allan.' Emma hissed. 'Get out of there.'

'What? I'm just seeing if its comfortable. No daughter of mine is sitting on a rock.' Allan stated as he tried to prise his butt out of the chair as shop workers approached them.

'I'm sorry but I am afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave the store.' The woman clerk said to them.

'Allan.' Emma moaned annoyed at his behaviour.

'Jeez what's your problem I was just checking that it was comfortable.' Allan moaned as he was escorted from the pram shop. 'Idiots.' He hissed once they had been abandoned outside.

'I cannot believe you Allan.' Emma shouted outraged before walking off with Allan quickly following.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian jumped awake when the door bell repeatedly rang. She moaned as she paused the film that had replayed and headed to the front door. She wiped her eyes trying to remove the sleep and tears that had crusted over her skin. She opened it and quickly closed her eyes as the sun attacked them.

'Marian.' She heard Robin's annoyed tone.

She put her hand on her forehead to block the sun as she took in the sight of Robin standing on the door step holding Aiden's hand.

'Robin.' Marian mumbled sleepily.

'The school called me. Aiden was left on his own, you never went to pick him up.' Robin bit.

'Oh god. Babes i'm so sorry I fell asleep.' Marian said kneeling and looking Aiden in the eyes.

Aiden smiled and ran up to his room as Robin walked past Marian and into the living room. She sighed as she stood and closed the door and walked into the living room awaiting what ever arguemt was about to come.

'Drinking?' Robin asked annoyed as he raised his eyebrows and indicated at the bottle of red wine that was half empty.

'That's none of your buisness Robin.' Marian stated.

'It is when my son lives under this roof.' Robin snapped.

'It was an accident I fell asleep, it won't happen again.' Marian stated.

'No it had better not.'

'How dare you.' Marian shouted anger filling her. 'I am always here with him. I take him to school every morning, I pick him up every afternoon. And then one day I make a mistake and you talk to me as though I am the worst mother in the world!'

'You left our child at school! Robin yelled.

'It wasn't like I abandoned him alone in a park somewhere. There were adults there, he was safe.' Marian implied.

'I tell you something Marian. You really are becoming an untrustworthy mother.' Robin stated.

'Whats that suppose to mean?' Marian asked annoyed.

'Well first you drown him and then you abandon him.' Robin shrugged.

Marian walked across the room to him and raised her hand connecting it hard with his face. 'Get out.' She whispered.

'I'll come by tomorrow to take Aiden to school. Incase you let him cross the road on his own.' Robin stated as he walked past Marian, he closed the living room door and then the front door could be heared banging shut.

Marian stood her body boiling in anger. Shaking as rage shot through her. She turned picking up the wine glass and launching at towards the living room door, where he had stood but seconds ago. She cried and fell to the floor as it smashed into pieces. Aiden sat at the top of the stairs crying after hearing his parents shouting and his mother smashing the glass. He sobbed into his barney teddy wishing things could get better.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma had gone to 'Boots' to get some of the toiletries and creams that she would need. She rolled her eyes as Allan looked through the many items that a women would use daily in utter confusion. She carried the basket which was slowly filling with things that she would probably never use. After being thrown out of the pram store she had refused to talk to him for almost an hour before he had softened her by buying her a hot chocolate and pringles, not together obviously.

'Hey Emma.' Allan whispered.

Emma sighed wondering what he could possibly have found now to ask her a hundred questions on. But when she turned she could not control the laughter that escaped her body. Allan was standing in the middle of the aisle wearing fake milking breast for fathers to wear to feed their babies. She could not control herself as she saw his manly physique standing proud with two protruding pairs of breasts.

'Allan take them off before you get us thrown out of here.' Emma giggled. She moved the basket up her arm trying to take the weight from her arm.

'Here give me it.' Allan said quickly grabbing the basket from her. Emma smiled as she linked her arm around his and continued walking around the shop.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'He really said that to you?' Djaq asked in shock.

'Yeah he said I was a bad mother.' Marian sobbed.

'Oh honey your not that.' Djaq tried to comfort her friend.

'I'm not so sure Djaq. He almost drowned when he was with me, he fell down the stairs too.' Marian stated.

'You are a great mother, Aiden loves you.' Djaq smiled.

'Just because he loves me doesn't mean that I am caring for him properly.' Marian insisted.

'No, but I have seen you with Aiden. You are a good mother, tell Robin to go run up a tree the next time he says something like that.' Djaq instructed.

Marian smiled through the tears that were blinding her. 'I really don't want to let him down.'

'You won't.' Djaq smiled pulling her into a hug.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'What film you want to watch?' Allan asked Emma who was sat curled in his arms that night.

'Whatever you want to. I'm tired so i'll probably fall asleep soon.' Emma smiled.

'Can't believe what Robin did.' Allan scoffed.

'What did Robin do?' Emma asked frowning from Allan's chest.

'He asked Stephanie to marry him.' Allan said as though it meant nothing.

'He what!?' Emma shouted as she sat properly on the couch looking at Allan.

'Yes asked her to marry him and she said yes.' Allan stated.

'But I thought that he loved Marian?' Emma gasped.

'To be honest I thought that they two would get back together, but looks like he moved on.' Allan shrugged. 'Idiot asking someone to marry him.'

'Why's he an idiot?' Emma asked.

'Who would want to get married?' Allan scoffed.

Emma looked down at her hands. 'Is marriage so bad?'

'No but that is just to far a level of commitment.' Allan stated.

'So you would never get married?' Emma asked sadly, which Allan failed to notice.

'Heck no. I am a bachelor, now and forever.' Allan smirked.

'Yeah...of course.' Emma whispered quietly as she looked down at her wedding finger. Guess that would forever be bare. She thought to herself. Why was he so against marriage. She thought that it was a wonderful idea, commiting yourself to one person, showing everyone how much you love them. Did he not love her. Her thoughts were stopped by the noise of the door bell.

'I'll get it.' Allan sighed as he jumped from the couch and walked over to the door opening it.

'Lauren.' He said shocked.

Emma frowned and turned to see a woman standing smiling at Allan. She had shoulder length dark brown hair. She was skinny and had a nice tan. But who was she?


	11. to carry on

FA10

Marian was up bright and early and dressed with even a little make-up on. She was determined to prove to Robin that she was a good mother, and that she did care about her son and his safety. She waited like a wolf stalking its prey for Robin to come to the door to collect Aiden to take him to school. His words had hurt her like a knife. Aiden was the most important thing in her life and for him to be used against her was the worst thing that he could have done. She had Aiden dressed and ready to leave, double checking everything that he had to take with him. Now all she had to do was wait.

RHRHRHRH

Robin sat at the end of her street on a garden wall. He really didn't want to go and see her, the realisation of his actions and words had hit him like bricks when he was walking home from her house last night. He should not have brought their son into the argument. He was becoming the father he had promised himself he would never turn into. He reminded himself of his own father. He remembered when he was a child and hearing the countless arguments his father and mother would have, he remembered blaming himself and the many negative thoughts that stayed in his head, and now he was putting his own son in the same place. He took one deep breath and pushed himself up from the wall and headed to Marian's house.

RHRHRHRHRH

Emma moaned and rolled her eyes as she heard Lauren talk about all the places she had been. Last year she had gone on an European Tour and would just not shut up about it. Allan and her had spent the whole morning together talking about anything while Emma just sat on the sofa like a decoration. When she had arrived last night they had all sat and talked together, but soon Emma had gotten tired and excused herself going to bed, expecting Allan to follow, but he never even looked to her or said good night. Instead he stayed up and talked to Lauren. She turned to TV up as she heard them laugh yet again. Maybe she should be a comedian if she's so funny.

'Hey Em. Me and Lauren are going out for some breakfast.' Allan smiled as he walked over to the couch as Lauren got her bag.

Emma watched Allan as she waited. But all he did was smile as he leaned down and kissed her head before walking out the door with Lauren. Emma starred gobsmacked at the closed apartment door. Guess she wasn't invited for breakfast then.

'I'm the one that needs food. After all I am pregnant!' Emma shouted as she threw the remote at the door.

RHRHRHRHRH

'Hey Robin.' Marian smiled as she opened the door.

Robin looked her up and down surprised. She had never looked so good in a long time. She had faint make up on making her eyes shine more than they usually did. Her jeans hugging her butt and hips perfectly. Her top curving her breasts perfectly.

'Robin...' Marian called as she smirked watching him check her out.

'Eh.. I'm here to take Aiden to school.' Robin stated as he ripped his eyes from her from.

'Yeah I know. I've got him already.' Marian smiled letting Robin into the house.

'Daddy.' Aiden smiled as he ran out of the kitchen, his school bad and jacket already on.

'Hey you ready to go to school?' Robin smiled.

Aiden nodded and began to drag Robin by the hand to the door.

'Hey Robin. Could we meet up for lunch today?' Marian asked quickly before he disappeared off with Aiden.

'Eh.. Yeah sure.' Robin answered then left. He could talk to her then about the things he had said to her.

RHRHRHRHRH

'And then he just left with her!' Emma exclaimed as she sat on Marian's couch telling her about the morning events.

'He never invited you out?' Marian asked confused.

'Nope just told me that he was going out with Lauren.' Emma moaned sadly.

'Wait. Did you say Lauren?' Marian asked sitting up more in the couch.

'Yeah.' Emma answered becoming angrier by just hearing her name.

'Emma, Allan had a girlfriend in highschool called Lauren.' Marian stated causiously.

'He what?' Emma asked becoming more and more worried.

'Yeah. They were quite serious, but they broke up, can't remember why thought.' Marian frowned trying to think back at to the time.

'Right so to do list. Kick Lauren's ass. Beat the shit out of Robin for what he said to you, then when he recovers tell him about Stephanie _then _boot her tango ass all over the place.' Emma gasped for breath at the end as Marian laughed.

RHRHRHRHRH

Marian smiled as she saw Robin sitting outside the cafe where they had arranged to meet. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she was last here. But then in a way it was. Her and Robin were still a couple, and this was their favourite place to come and spend time with each other. It was strange that of all the places it was here that they had chosen to come. It held so many fond and happy memories of the two of them together in what was an entirely different life now , and yet it had now changed. She was here to tell him that his pregnant fiance was having an affair that would soon make the other memories be forgotten.

'Hey.' Marian smiled as she approached the table and sat down.

'Hey.' Robin looked up uncomfortably then back down to the menu.

Marian lifted her own menu and pretended to browse it.

'Can I get you anything to drink?' The waitress asked.

'A double chocolate milkshake, two straws.' Robin ordered what they would usually have when they came here, but then that was along time ago, when they were together. 'I mean two double chocolate milkshakes.' Robin quickly corrected himself.

Marian smiled sadly as he reordered fixing his mistake.

'Marian I wanted to say sorry for the things I said yesterday. I was angry.' Robin sighed sadly.

'A lot of things have been said. And I am sorry for things that I said to.' Marian smiled. 'Friends?'

'Friends.' Robin agreed, even though his heart hated that word when it involved her.

'Robin...i have something to telly you.' Marian winced not wanting to be the one to tell him the news.

Robin sensed her hesitation and knew instantly that it was something bad. 'Go on.' He urged her getting worried.

'Emma saw Stephanie...with another man the other day.' Marian started, she watched as Robin's face changed from one of worry to one of confusion. 'She over heard her telling the guy that the baby was his...not yours.' Marian finished and placed her hand upon his own that was sat on the table.

She watched in pity as Robin looked shocked and fell back against the chair. She was about to get up from her chair and hug him when his soft chuckle echoed in her ears. She frowned as her eyes raised to look at his own. He pulled his hand away from hers harshly.

'Robin?' Marian asked confused.

'I am surprised at you Marian.' Robin announced.

'What?' Marian frowned.

'You had your chance, and now that you see me happy with someone else you try and ruin it. I never thought that you would become so low.' Robin bit.

'Robin. It is the truth Emma saw them.' Marian said annoyed that he did not believe her.

'Whatever, I knew this was a waste of time.' Robin snapped as he got up and marched away from her.

Marian could only sit in awe as she watched him disappear from sight. He didn't believe her. He had always believed her.

RHRHRHRHRH

Lauren sat with Allan in the park. They had had some breakfast at a near by restaurant and then decided to take a walk through the old park they used to hang about in as teenagers. They sat on the old wooden and hard bench watching as other kids and people went about their business.

'So you and Emma.' Lauren said into the open air.

'Yep.' Allan smirked just hearing her name.

'How long have you been with her?'

'About four months.' Allan answered still not being able to take the smirk from his face.'

'Only four months and you've moved in together?' Lauren said surprised.

'Yep.' Allan smiled.

'You know we were together four years.' Lauren stated.

'Yeah we were. But we were kids then.'

'Yeah. We were. We made mistakes.' Lauren whispered as she held her foam coffee cup tightly in her hand.

'Mistakes?' Allan enquired.

'Yeah. I left.' Lauren smiled looking Allan in the eyes.

'Yeah. You did leave Lauren, but I'm with Emma now and she makes me feel something I have never felt with a woman before.' Allan stated. 'And I'm not talking about a hard on.' He added when he saw Lauren roll her eyes.

'You never felt it with me?' Lauren asked somewhat sad.

'No...not like this...not a hard on.' Allan mocked and laughed as Lauren smacked him on the chest.

RHRHRHRHRH

Emma grabbed her bag and marched out of the apartment. Allan had just called her telling her that he and Lauren were going to the cinema and wouldn't be back till late. Well she wasn't going to sit around all day and wait for them. She walked to the car and began to drive to Marian's house.

RHRHRHRHRH

Guy had called checking that Marian was alright and was delighted when she had informed him that she was. Then he had asked her for another date, to which she agreed. She was just so angry at Robin she needed to get out of the house. Even if it was with Dracula.

'Marian.' She heard the front door open and Emma shout.

'Emma what's wrong?' Marian asked worried.

'Lauren and Allan have been gone all day together and now they've gone to the cinema.' Emma sobbed as she plonked herself down on the couch.

'Aw Emma, it don't mean anything. Allan's just being friendly.' Marian said pulling her friend into a hug.

'Oh yeah. Allan alone in a cinema with his ex and he's being friendly. Of course nothing is going to happen.' Emma snapped as she sat up.

'Emma calm down, by tomorrow she will probably be gone again.' Marian stated.

'Yeah to hell if I have anything to do with it.' Emma warned.

'Emma calm down its just your hormones talking.' Marian laughed.

'What if he leaves me Marian.' Emma said worry and fear easily present in her voice.

'He won't.' Marian smiled.

'Oh well thanks. I guess I have nothing to worry about then.' Emma mocked annoyed.

'Its in his kiss.' Marian stated seriously.

'Oh god you've turned into freakin Cher.' Emma sighed laying her head back on the couch.

' Emma. Every kiss is unique. Not one person kisses like another. Sure, one person can make your fingers tingle but another can make your whole body shake.' Marian smiled. 'There is not enough words that can describe the feelings when being kissed by "The One." And when you kiss that person... you just know. It all becomes clear. All of it... --' Marian finished as she remembered passed memories that she thought were long forgotten.

'Yeah...right OK Oprah.' Emma sighed sitting up. 'What are you doing tonight?'

'Going out with Guy again.' Marian smiled fakely. 

'Where's Aiden going? Robin's?'

'No me and him aren't talking..again. So I'll see if my dad can take him.' Marian answered.

'He can stay with me and Allan if you want.'

'Sure?' 

'Yeah it will give me practice.' Emma smiled putting her hand on her barely noticeable bump. 'And take Allan's attention off little miss Lauren.' Emma bit.

'Great thanks Em.' Marian laughed. Some things would never change. 

'Why are you and Robin not talking?' Emma asked remembering Marian's previous statement.

'I told him about Stephanie.' Marian sighed grabbing a pillow from the couch and hugging it.

'And.' Emma asked excitedly.

'He didn't believe me. Acused me of trying to ruin their relationship.'

'The bastard.' Emma shouted. 'I'll kill him.' 

'No don't do that. I don't want to raise Aiden on my own.' She laughed.

RHRHRHRHRH

Robin walked home with Aiden holding his hand.

'Daddy.'

'Yeah mate.' Robin said looking down at his son.

'You know how you told me to look after mommy, and not to let enyone make her gry?'

'Yeah.' Robin smiled. 

'You made her gry.' Aiden said sadly.

Robin's smile fell as he understood what Aiden was saying. He had heard them shouting.

'If you make her gry more i'll batter you.' Aiden warner his father with a frown that would put Robin's to shame.

'Ok little man. Daddy won't do it again.' Robin smiled as he ruffled his hair.

RHRHRHRHRH

Marian sat once more in a restaurant bored out of her mind as Guy rambled on about his course at University. She actually believed she fell asleep or else he totally changed conversation. She looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having so much more fun than her. They all seemed to enjoy the company of their partners unlike herself. Once more she was found asking herself why she put herself through this. The deathly boredum that would make an eternity stuck in a maths class seem more fun. 

'Is Aiden still OK?' Guy asked.

'Oh yes, he's right back to his old self.' Marian smiled turning back to the conversation.

'Good I am glad to hear it.' Guy smiled. 

Suddenly the room was filled with 'oo's and 'ohs' Marian frowned and looked around at what had caused such attention.

'He's proposing.' She heard a whisper come from the table behind her. 

Curiosity reared itself within her, she raised her body slightly from the chair and gasped when she saw Stephanie and Robin sat at another table with Robin bent on one knee at her side while he presented a red velvet box to her. Marian sighed as she dropped back into her seat blocking the scene from her view. She did not want to witness the sight which would shatter her heart into a million pieces. Having to live with it would be torture enough. The outburst of screaming and cheers was enough to know the answer. She could not bare it any longer and ran from the restaurant. Guy turned as she dashed and ran after her. 

'Marian. Are you OK?' He asked when he had chased her all the way to her front door.

'Yeah I am fine.' She said quickly as she walked into her house. 'Me and Robin aren't on great terms at the moment.' She sighed as Guy followed her into the living room.

'He is a fool to let you walk out of his life.' Guy stated.

'Yeah right.' Marian scoffed as she poured herself some vodka. 'Who needs love eh? Its pathetic. The one person you love is always the one you don't get.' Marian stated as she down her vodka.

'I've learned that you cannot make someone love you. All you can do is stalk them and hope they panic and give in.' Guy joked. 

Marian looked at Guy across the room. And whether it was the amount of alcohol she had consumed or just her fragile and weak state she did not know. But she had never wanted him so badly before. In two quick strides she was across the room and in his arms kissing him passionatly as she led him to the bedroom.

Hey. I know Robin kind of already propose but he wanted to do it properly, which will be stated in the next chapter. :D:D. Also when Aiden says gry, he means cry. :D:D

Review? If you liked it?


	12. when it all falls down

FA 12

Marian moaned as she burried her head deeper into the soft heavenly pillow. Her head spun and her throat was dry and hoarse. The cold air attacked her bare back. She groaned as she turned on her back trying to open her refusing eyes. The brightness attacked them making her head hurt more. She turned to look at the clock on her bedside table bit the digital numbers were indistinguishable. She rubbed her eyes and sighed when she found last nights makeup on her hands. She froze as she heard the unmistakeable deep grumble coming from beside her, she turned her head slowly and gasped when she saw the back of the dark haired head lay on the pillow next to her. It was then she glanced around her room and saw all the discarded clothes abandoned on the carpet and felt her naked body beneath the sheets.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma yawned as Aiden climbed on the bed next to her. She smiled to him and sat him up properly turning to wake Allan but frowning when she found his side of the bed empty. She sat up and looked around the room for any sign of him. Then she spotted the note on the bed side table.

_Gone out with Lauren._

_See ya later babes x x_

She shrieked in anger and scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it across the room. She sighed and turned to Aiden who was looking at her perculuary.

'Aiden do me a favour.' Aiden nodded. 'Never become a man like Allan a Dale.' Emma sighed as they cuddled in and turned on the TV to watch Lazytown.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'So what did I miss while I was away?' Lauren smiled as she and Allan walked through the streets.

'Marian and Robin had a kid. He stayed out our last night, but we got in to late to see him.' Allan stated.

'Ahh Robin and Marian. They were such a cute couple.' Lauren smiled remembering the arguments that the two lovers would have.

'Their not together anymore.' Allan stated.

'Why?'

'Things just didn't work out.' Allan shrugged.

'Like us.' Lauren stated sadly.

'Yeah like us.' Allan agreed but without the saddened tone. He was quite happy with his current relationship with Emma. 'Lauren why have you come back here?' Allan asked the question that had been on his mind since he found her on his doorstep.

'Well I moved back here and I wanted to see how all the old gang were getting on.' Lauren smiled.

'Thats all?' Allan asked feeling that she was hiding something from him.

'Yep thats it.' She smiled.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Hey babe.' Allan smiled as he walked into the apartment to find Emma on the floor playing with Aiden. 'Hey little man.' He smiled ruffling Aiden's hair.

'Where's Lauren?' Emma asked venomously.

'Out looking for a job.'

'How about looking for an apartment.' Emma bit.

'What?' Allan asked confused by her tone.

'She has been here almost a week. When is she going to leave?' Emma moaned.

'When she manages to get enough money to buy her own place.' Allan shrugged. 'What's wrong with you.' He asked annoyed at her expression.

'Nothing's wrong with me Allan.' Emma snapped as she picked up Aiden and left the apartment.

'Emma!' Allan shouted after her but she paid him not attention.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian sat on the couch and stared at the empty vodka bottle which she had contained last night. Guy had already gone. She had practically thrown him out as soon as he had awoken. She could not stop the thoughts of the night coming back to her. She saw images of his hands touching her bare flesh and it made her skin crawl. She shuddered as she remembered his lips gliding across her skin. She wanted to hurl.

'Mummy!' Aiden shouted as he walked into the room bringing Marian quickly from her day dream.

'Hey baby how was your night?' Marian smiled as she hugged her son. Emma walked in looking upset and like hell. 'Better than Aunty Emma's.' Marian smiled.

Aiden nodded and walked into the kitchen to her a Caprisun from the fridge.

'What's wrong?' Marian asked Emma as she sat down on the couch.

'Allan...Lauren...life.' Emma said in a huffy tone like a child.

'What's he done now?'

'Last night he didn't come home until like one in the morning. I was in bed so I didn't even see him. Then when I woke up he had left a note saying that he had gone out with Lauren again.' Emma sighed.

'So you haven't seen him since yesterday?' Marian asked.

'No I saw him for five minutes before I came back with Aiden. We had a fight.'

'About?'

'Lauren. She has been living with is for almost a week. And she's in the room that we were going to decorate to be the nursary.' Emma moaned.

'Allan's just trying to help her.' Marian stated trying to calm her friend.

'But just how much help is she gonna need.'

'What you mean?' Marian asked confused.

'Well soon I am going to be moody, fat and unable to do many of the things that Allan liveds for. And there Lauren is going to be walking around in her skinny self offering everything on the table.' Emma groaned.

'I don't think you give Allan all the credit he deserves. I know he acts like a ladies man, but he has never cheated.' Marian implied.

'Yeah well theres a first time for everything.'

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma had received a phone call asking her to come to another scan. They had relooked her previous one and believed they had found something else in it. At first she was worried that perhaps something was wrong with the baby, but the midwife that had called her told her that it was nothing to worry about. She had tried to get a hold of Allan but he had his phone turned off which was a rare occurance. The scan was in an hours time so she began making her way to the hospital repeatedly phoning his mobile. Before she knew it she was once more sitting on the hard table waiting for the midwwife to start her scan with no Allan. She would just have to go through this bit on her own and tell him later. She stiffened as the cold fluid hit her stomach and the mouse was placed upon her little but very welcome bump. Emma watched and waited for the midwife to speak.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin sighed as he awoke feeling the presence of Stephanie's sleeping body laying next to him. She was so different to Marian. She would stay to her own side of the bed whereas Marian would cuddle up next to him keeping him warm. She was so alien compared to Marian. They had nothing alike. But Marian had made her choice and now he was the one that had to live with it. He could not believe what she had accused Stephanie of. What was her problem? Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Stephanie stirred in her sleep but did not awaken so with one last glance Robin sighed and climbed out of bed.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma starred at the white apartment door. She knew what would happen when she entered. Allan would no doubt question her about her behvaiour earlier which would throw them into another full scale argument. She smiled as she thought back to her surprise scan. She would surprise him with her news. She looked to the door once more. Well, better get it over with. She placed her hand on the cold door knob. The warmth of the room instantly hit her making her smile. She loved the feeling of coming home to her and Allan's house. They place they shared together, where they would raise their family. But the she saw her. Lauren walked into the room humming some tune under her breath. The homey feeling instantly dispersed as Emma slammed the door closed with her foot and moved into the bedroom. She threw her bag down on the bed and sat folding her arms like a child.

'Hey. Lauren said you were back.' Allan said impishly as he walked into the bedroom.

'What is she your secretary now to? Do you get her to bend over the desk and spank her when she's been bad?' Emma sneered.

'Emma why are you acting like this?' Allan asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

'Acting like what?'

'Some jealous cow.' Allan stressed.

'Hey I am not that fat yet.' Emma warned.

'Emma you will never be fat to me.' Allan insisted as he kissed her neck.

'Your saying that now.' Emma moaned.

'What is your problem?' Allan shouted moving away and standing.

'You are, you and her.' Emma shouted pointing to the door where Lauren was no doubt listening beyond.

'She's just an old friend.' Allan implied.

'I think we both know she's more than that.'

'OK so she's an old girlfriend. But old being the key word.' Allan insisted. 'Plum its you I want to be with.' He sighed as he sat next to her again and kissed her shoulder and neck.

Emma smiled and moaned happily at his touch. 'Plum? You haven't called me that in a while.'

'That's usually because I only call you that when we're doing something.' He smirked winking at her as he lay her back on the bed.

'Allan sex is not the answer to this.' Emma stated as she pushed him off and sat back up.

'No sex is the question, the answer is yes.' He smiled as he began kissing her neck up to her cheek.

'Allan you just can't go without it can't you?' Emma moaned.

'You know me. Born to please taught to tease.' Allan smirked.

'Yeah well tease something else. Cause this chick is going to bed.' Emma stated getting up and walked over to the chest of drawers pulling her pyjamma's out.

'I just don't get you Emma. You don't want to be with me but you moan when other people want to spend time with me.' Allan sighed as he watched her begin to get changed and walked out of the room.

'Hey everything OK?' Lauren asked as she saw his saddened face.

'Yeah. Just things aren't going to well.' He sighed.

'It will get better.' Lauren smiled as she walked over to him and took him into a tight hug.

Emma sniffed as she held the tears back, closing her bedroom door quietly so not to disturb the cuddling pair.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Marian am I being foolish?' Emma asked as she sat in Marian's the next morning after surprisingly waking to find Allan and Lauren gone.

'Emma. You and Allan love each other. Your just over reacting a bit.'

'But he spends so much time with her.' Emma whined.

'Only because when he's with you, you bite his head off.' Marian laughed.

'Yeah I suppose your right there.'

'Emma you never know what you have until its gone, and when its gone you can never get it back.' Marian sighed. 'Look at me. I love the man I cannot have and I have the man I cannot love.' Marina stressed. 'Don't make my mistake.'

'What you mean you have a man you cannot love?' Emma asked not sure if she wanted to know.

'I slept with Guy.' Marian winced.

'You what!' Emma shouted at the top of her lungs.

'I know. But I was drunk. I saw something I wanted forget.'

'Bet you want to forget something now.' Emma stated.

'Tell me about it.' Marian giggled.

'What happened?'

'He took me to this restaurant and then all of a sudden there was some commotion. And there was Robin down on one knee proposing to Stephanie.' Marian smiled sadly.

'Aww hun i'm so sorry.' Emma said as she pulled Marian into a hug.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Allan sat in Will's house with Robin and Much. Much as per usual was talking away quite happily on the food that he had eaten at the restaurant he had visited the previous night, and by the looks on the others faces they were all prepared to fry him if it meant he would shut up.

'You and Emma OK now?' Will asked Allan who had been day dreaming.

'Nah. Worse if anything.' Allan sighed. 'Last night I went to give her some of the Allan magic and she refused me.' He stated shocked.

'Haha, just Allan and the magic of his five fingers then.' Robin smirked as the others laughed.

'Hey. Masterbation is like procastination. Its all good until you realise your just fucking yourself.' Allan moaned.

'Yes well if I remember right, you did a hell of a lot of that in Highschool.' Much mumbled as Robin and Will burst into hysterics.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Hey Emma how are you?' Lauren asked as Emma walked back into the flat.

Emma turned to look at Lauren making herself quite happy in the kitchen. Her kitchen.

'I'm good thanks.' Emma smiled fakely repeating Marian's words in her head.

'Your clothes are looking a bit tight on you.' Lauren commented.

'Yeah but that's kind of whats suppose to happen when your pregnant.' Emma stated.

'Oh my god.' Lauren gasped covering her mouth with her hand. 'When are you going to tell Allan?'

'Allan knows. We've already been to our first scan.' Emma frowned.

'Oh he never said anything.' Lauren smiled.

'Yeah well knowing him, he would forget he had a girlfriend if I didn't mind him everyday.' Emma specified as she walked into the kitchen. She had decided that she would kick Lauren out for the night and make Allan his favourite dinner then they could spend some time together and she could tell him the news about the baby. She looked up to the top shelf where all the pans were kept, she raised herself onto her tiptoes stretching her hand as far as she could, but she was still unable to reach the desired object. She turned and scouted the kitchen looking for an object that would assist her. She spotted the bread knife and smiled. Taking it in her hand she reached once more for the pan when Lauren appeared by her side.

'You better get that cream for stretch marks. Allan hates them, he won't touch you if you have them.' Lauren stated.

Emma sneered at her out of the corner of her eyes as she continued to reach for the pot. But then a sly thought crept into her head and she smirked. Moving the blade along quickly with her hand she saw Lauren's body flash within its side as it moved closer to its target. She hit it and let if fall from the shelf smirking as she watched the scene before her. The large metalic pot fell from the shelf and smacked Lauren hard on the head before crashing to the floor in a sharp banging echoing sound.

'You bitch.' Lauren shouted diving for Emma. 'You meant that!.' She screamed as she pushed Emma to the floor.

'Who you calling a bitch you boyfriend stealing cheap whore.' Emma shouted outraged as she turned them so she was on top of Lauren.

'Your only mad cause you can't give him what he wants.' Lauren sneered.

'Trust me he don't want what you can give him.'

'Oh yeah and what's that?'

'Aids.' Emma shouted as she slapped Lauren.

'EMMA!' Allan roared as he came into the apartment and saw the horrific fight going on. If he were in a better mood and this was under different circumstances, he would have happily sat down and enjoyed watching it. But this was no joke. He walked over to his pregnant girlfriend and lifted her off Lauren.

Emma screamed and kicked trying to break free of Allan's grasp but he was to strong.

'Lauren can you go into the spare room til a talk to Emma.' Allan shouted over the top of a screaming Emma. Lauren nodded and wiped her burst lip before walking into the spare room.

'Emma what the hell was that!?' Allan asked as he placed her on the floor and she calmed her breathing.

'That bitch attacked me.' Emma shouted pointing to the door.

'It looked like you were the one doing the attacking.' Allan stated as he folded his arms.

'Well what a surprise it is for you to take her side.' Emma said copying his stance.

'Emma you haven't been very welcoming to her.' Allan implied.

'Why should I? She's your ex that won't get out of our lives!'

'You really have to get over your jealousy problem Emma, or else I can't see this relationship working.' Allan said.

Emma starred at him in shock. 'Whatever i'm going out. I'll see you later.' Emma said walking out of the apartment.

Allan groaned and kicked the kitchen counter.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Hey.' Robin said as Marian let him into the house.

'Hey.'

The tension was obvious and he was in no mood to talk to her. He had still not forgiven her lies and meddling. He walked past her and made to go into the living room.

'He in there?' Robin asked without looking at her.

'Yeah he's watching Robin Hood.' Marian laughed.

Robin nodded and walked into the living room to find Aiden sitting on the floor in his PJ's watching his favourite film.

'Hey buddy. You forgot your bag so I brought it over.' Robin said as Aiden turned holding his teddy and smiled when he saw his father.

'Robin Wood.' He smiled pointing to the TV.

'Yeah I see.' Robin smirked.

Marian came intot he room and stood behind Robin. It was her own house and she didn't know where her place was.

'Same mames as you and mummy.' Aiden smiled.

Marian and Robin both laughed. They remebered Highschool where their names and the fact that they were a couple would be constantly mention about Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

'But their together in the end.' Aiden said sadly as he turned back to the TV.

Robin and Marian shared a quick glance before seperating their eyes. It hurt to much to look at each other knowing a look was all that they were allowed.

'Right well i'll see you tomorrow Aiden.' Robin said as he kissed his son on the head and turned to leave with one last look at Marian.

'Mummy.'

'Yeah babe.' Marian smiled tearing her eyes away from the door which Robin had just left.

'Why you and daddy not together like the other ones?' Aiden asked.

Marian looked at her son as he waited for the answer. The answer she wanted answered herself.

'Why don't you ask daddy that tomorrow.' Marian smiled.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

It felt as though she had walked all over the town before her feet brought her back to her street. She walked the up the stone steps that would lead her to her apartment. Nothing seemed to be going right in their relationship at the moment. And yeah she probably was to blame for most of it, but she was just so vulnerable at the moment. She thought he was becoming less and less attracted to her, with her growing belly and tiredness and grumpiness where Lauren was so much carefree like Emma was when he first met her. She opened the door to her apart to find the living area in darkness. Well it was one in the morning they were probably in bed. She reached down and removed her black heels so not make any noise when she crossed the floor. She tiptoed holding her bag in one hand and her shoes in the other, silently turning her bedroom handle she quietly opened it. She smiled when she saw Allan sleeping on his belly topless, like he always did, he reminded her so much of a child they way his face looked when he slept. She had been to harsh on him these past few days and she promised herself that she would make it up to him. But then she saw an unwelcoming sight and stood straight sharply as she saw the form laying next to him. She saw her bare back as her brown hair lightly covered it. She dropped her shoes and bag as they made a thud against the floor. Allan jumped awake and looked at Emma tiredly sitting up where he noticed Lauren sleeping next to him, he looked back to Emma turning his expression to one of guilt and shock.

'Emma.' He started to explain but she turned and ran from the apartment before he could stop her.

He groaned and punched the pillow. How was he going to fix this one.


	13. stupid enough to think u could love me

FA 13

**Hey. This is a bit of a short and pathetic chapter, but I had to update. Sorry. **

Marian hissed once again as Emma kicked her in the back whilst she slept. She was beginning to regret allowing her to stay. But then what were you meant to do when one of your best friends turns up on your door step late at night with mascara running down her face and her clothes sticking to her rain soaked body. She had sobbed and wept and heaved as she tried to tell Marian what had happened. But in the end Marian told her to go to bed and that she could tell her in the morning seeing as she could barely breathe due to crying. She knew it had something to do with Allan, it always did. And shehad wailed something about Lauren, which only left one reason why she had been so hysterical. He had slept with her. Marian could still hear the violent rain as it battered against her bedroom window, sliding down the glass like silk dancers as her own tears followed suit down her cheeks. She had cried every night since Robin had branded her a liar in the cafe. The once so close and shielded relationship they had was broken and bruised. She never realised how important he was to her, and how much his opinion of her matter so much to her. She would have to fix it, for the sake of Aiden.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Allan sat in the apartment as his body stood mounted with guilt. Emma had been full of guilt and speculation about him and Lauren, and he had gone and proven her right. He had slept alone many a time, but his bed had never felt so empty without Emma claiming the other side. He thrashed his hands through his ruff sleep swept hair as he raked his brain trying to put the difficult puzzle back together of the events of the night before. He remembered seeing them fighting, then Emma storming out. Lauren had then spoke with him and tried to calm him, but then the rest was a blank. He had been drinking, which made sense as to why things could not be remebered. Trust him to get the most amazing woman in the world and lose her.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'What are you going to do today?' Marian asked as she walked into her bedroom to find Emma still curled up in bed.

'Dieing, crying, might sleep again at some point.' Emma muffled through the pillow.

'Emma don't let him get to you like that.' Marian sighed sadly as she sat on the side of the bed that Emma owned.

'Yeah your right. I mean its not like I loved him or anything, its not like I am going to have his baby or something big like that.' Emma snapped.

Marian shrugged her shoulders and left to take Aiden to school and then off to University.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'So you defiantly slept with her?' Robin asked as Allan explained to them what had happened.

'Yeah you may not have. You said you can't remember.' Will added.

'Guys this is me.' Allan stated. 'I was drinking and there she was, whats the chances that I didn't sleep with her?'

'Good point.' They agreed.

'Well I for one am not surprised. I knew he would muck it up.' Much said with his head held high.

'Oh put a sock in it Much.' Allan groaned.

'Perhaps you should have put a sock on that and then you wouldn't be in this mess.' Much countered.

**RHRHRHRhRH**

Emma had decided that Allan wouldn't hold her down. She was a strong independent woman before him and she could be that woman again. She got up and went to Marian's wardrobe hoping to find some clothes that would fit her with her growing bump. She shuffled through the many jumpers and t-shirts that Marian owned and smiled when she found a stripey red and white jumper and a pair of dark jeans. She removed her old wet and mascara stained top throwing it to the floor. She smiled as she saw her growing bump. She let her hand fall to it and smooth over her abdomen. How was this going to work now. She was pregnant with a man's child that had cheated on her and broken her heart. Now she was going to have a child with the so called man where right now she didn't even want to hear his name. Why did things have to go so wrong.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

As had been the agreement Robin picked Aiden up from school and began walking him back to his apartment since Marian had class. After some bickering Aiden had managed to talk Robin into buying him an ice cream before dinner and so with ice cream in hand he was very happy. Until a thought came to his head.

'Daddy?' Aiden spoke as Robin crossed the road with him. 'Why are you and mummy not togever anymore?'

Robin froze as the question hit his ears before he carried on walking. 'Well...err...you see...erm.' Robin rambled trying to think of an answer that would not upset or confuse his son. Robin sighed and kneeled down to Aiden's level. 'Aiden you know when someone wants to play with your toys?' Aiden nodded with a frown and Robin continued. 'Well that was the problem with me and mummy. We didn't like to share.' Robin winked and then began walking on again whilt holding onto Aiden's hand and trying to calm is racing heart.

What had brought that on? Aiden had never really asked about him and Marian.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma smiled at her now dry and if she must say hot self. She looked once more in the mirror before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She put toast in the toaster, and extra slice more than she usually had as she was in more need of it now. The door knocked and she jogged through the house to get to it. She smiled as she opened the door but then starred in sadness as she found Allan on the door step. She leaned on the door swinging absent mindly as she thought of what to say to Allan who seemed to be day dreaming as he looked to her.

He had bounced on the door step her heart racing and wondering what part of his anatomy he was going to lose when Emma saw him. But then she has opened the door and he was gob smacked. She looked amazing. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was. His heart ached knowing that he could only look at her.

'Allan what do you want?' Emma sighed bringing him out of his thoughts and drooling.

'We need to talk Emma. About what's happened.' Allan said.

Emma nodded and moved aside allowing him into the house. Allan walked slowly into the living room and looked around uncomfortably as Emma followed him into the room. They sat on opposite ends of the room. One in one chair and the other in the one across from it.

'I don't know what to say.' Allan sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

'How about sorry.' Emma whispered looking down at her hands.

'You know I am sorry.' Allan stated into the air.

'Its the least I think you should feel.' Emma snapped slightly.

'I don't know what happened Emma.' Allan winced.

'You slept with her.'

'I know.'

'Then there is nothing more to say.' Emma whispered.

'Can we not work things out?' Allan asked hoping.

'No. Not now Allan there is to much going on through my head, and whenever a think of you all I get are those images of you and her together and I can't do it.' Emma sniffed as her eyes began to water.

'I never meant to hurt you Emma.' Allan said sadly.

'I know you didn't. But youd did Allan. My heart was alive because of you, then it was broken by you and now it is in pieces because of you.' Emma sobbed.

'I'm so sorry Emma. I don't know what came over me. You had walked out I was angry and confused and there she was with all our history.'

'That's the thing Allan. You never told me who she was, you just left constantly with her. Marian had to tell me that she was your ex girlfriend.' Emma cried.

'Fiance.' Allan whispered as he looked down.

'What?' Emma asked confused.

'In highschool we kind of got secretly engaged.'

Emma starred at his liquid form through her teary eyes. They had been engaged. Another thing that she had been kept from. 'So you mean that night when you spoke about getting engaged, and how you would never marry a woman was a load of bull.'

'No Emma. It was a long time ago.' Allan stated.

'No. You didn't mean any woman did you. You meant you would never marry me. Because i'm not her.' Emma shouted standing to her feet.

'No Emma your over reacting. She was my first serious girlfriend and I was young and stupid at the time.' Allan explained.

'Oh so you would have to be stupid to marry me!?' Emma exclaimed angrily as she barged through into the kitchen with Allan following. 'There's one person here thats stupid, and thats me. For ever thinking that you could love.' Emma wept.

'Emma.' Allan said as he moved close to her trying to bring her into his arms.

'No Allan!' Emma screamed and pushed him away. 'Get out.' She whispered.

'But.'

'OUT!' She shouted outstretching her arm and pointing to the door.

Allan looked at her sadly before following the direction of her hand and makig his way out the door.

Emma cried louder than ever when the door closed on Allan. She could never forgive him. He had beytrayed her in the worst possible way. She sighed as she turned and looked at her burnt toast sitting in the toaster with a little smoke coming from it.

'Ahh.' She gasped as she felt a shearing pain in her stomach as though it was being stretched and torn to shreads. She bent over leaning on the table as she hissed as the feeling once more passed through her body. She placed her hand on her jeans and starred in shock as she looked at her blood covered hand.

**Next one will be better I promise.**


	14. weren't ever meant to be

FA 14

**Hey. Well I think this chapter is going to be just Allan and Emma, but it may change. But I would like to dedicate this chapter to Emma, so hopefuly she will forgive me :D**

Allan ran through the corridors of the hospital. Marian had called telling him that she found Emma unconcious on the kitchen floor in a small pool of blood. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have gone their and gotten her upset. First he goes and breaks her heart and then he does this. She must really hate him now. His feet barely touched the floor as he scanned the doors for her room number. He found it and froze in his spot as nurses walked around him. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and no force seemed to make him move. He didn't want to face her. All this had happened because of him. His weighed feet dragged him slowly to the door which was laying open. He felt something stab at his heart as he saw her. Sitting up in bed in her single room as she looked away from him and out of the window. He couldn't help but stand and watch her. She was like an angel as the late night sun shone on her through the window. He had had her once. She had been his, but he had lost her. He breathed quietly before knocking on the door gently. Emma turned and the usual light in her eyes instantly faded when she saw him. He walked into the room quietly placing the lillies he had brought her on the small hospital table. No words were spoken as they looked at each other painfully before looking away.

'Hows the baby?' Allan whispered as he looked out the window. It was the one question he did not want to ask, but the one he needed the answer to the most.

'There is no baby.' Emma's whisper was carried to his ears by the faint breeze in the room.

Allan closed his eyes tightly as a secret tear slid down his cheek.

Emma saw his refelction in the mirror and it tore her to shreads. But a part of her could not help but blame him.

'So I guess that's it.' She sighed.

Allan frowned, wiping his eyes he turned to face her. 'It?'

'The only thing linking us together was the baby, and now its gone, so I guess we no longer have to see each other.' Emma stated.

Her words attacked Allan like a gun. Each one hitting him hard in the chest. 'So this is goodbye?'

'There is nothing else it can be.' Emma said as she slid down the bed pulling the covers up closer.

'It can be a fresh start. One where we try again.' Allan stressed.

'Again?' Emma asked turning to face him. 'There is no again for us Allan. You cheated and broke my heart, and yes maybe if the baby had survived and you were in her life then maybe yes there could have been another chance for us...But not now. Perhaps the baby was a sign. A sign that me and you are over.' Emma explained.

'But it doesn't feel that way.' Allan fought for the one thing that made him who he was. Her.

'Maybe not to you. But this...accident to me has been the closeure on our relationship.' Emma stated.

'What do I have to do to show you how much I care?' Allan asked.

'Nothing. There is nothing you can do to change my mind Allan. It is over.' Emma sighed as her eyes became watery pools.

Allan's body shook at the possibilty of walking out of the hospital and never seeing her again. He had to have her, he loved her. It was true he was a ladies man and the more he could get the more he would want. But with Emma, he just didn't care. When men looked at her it drove him mad with jealousy. But when he was with other girls that were getting the stares it was fine, cause by the end of the night those blokes could have her. But he could not imagine another man touching his Emma. He can't go on without her, he needed her. She couldn't leave him now.

'Please' He openly wept. 'Just one more. One more chance.'

'You know Allan. I lay in bed at night trying to fall asleep. But each time I close my eyes thoughts of you flash though my mind. But then I open my eyes and welcome myself back into reality. Because I know now that you and I weren't ever meant to be.' Emma sobbed.

Allan groaned and walked across the room as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. This can't be it. This can't be the end.

Emma watched as he walked across the room. Why did he have to be so stubborn. Why was he making this harder for them. It was over, couldn't he just accept it. Why must he make her cry.

'Marry me?' Allan blurted out turning to face her.

**Also just to let you know. When the sun sets, my vampire story, there is only one chap to go but I am stuck on it :S so please bare with me and if you have any ideas ... **


	15. Crashes and burns

FA 15

**Hi. Hopefuly this chapter will make up for the previous small ones. Hope you like it. And a massive thank you to all my reviewers and readers. **

Emma felt her breath stop and her chest tighten before it relaxed. She breathed out the breath she had been holding in and closed her eyes tightly. She began to laugh quietly confusing Allan. 'Just like you ain't it Allan. Always doing the right thing too late.' She smiled through the tears.

'Emma please.' Allan sobbed as he marched over to her bed and climbed upon it. He knelt on the covers each leg either side of Emma using his arms to support his weight making sure not to put any on her.

'Allan no.' Emma said sternly as she tried to push him away without sucsess.

'Please Emma i'll do anything.' Allan begged as he watched the woman he love vry because of him.

'No. You've already done to much.' Emma whispered as her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

'Emma please I can't live without you.'

'You managed fine before you met me.' Emma stated somewhat harshly.

'But I had never lived with an angel before then.' Allan whispered.

'Yeah. Welll angels always leave.' Emma rolled her eyes becoming annoyed with his whimpering.

Allan's tears fell from his cheeks onto the material of the bed. He kneeled up straight on the bed and placed a hand to Emma's cheek. It barely grazed her soft delicate skin before she smacked it away. His gaze fell from her face to her belly. There had been life in there. A life that he and Emma had created. And he had destroyed it. He wanted to place his hand upon her abdomen but knew that he would not be allowed to. She didn't want him touching her and he didn't blame her. He didn't deserve herm she deserved someone better, who was able to give her everything she had wanted which included a family. He sighed sadly giving up and climing from the bed slowly. He walked to the door, his feet barely being able to carry his guilt struck body. He stopped at the door looking back to Emma as his face lay under many tears.

'Who would have thought that this fool could have fallen in love.' He whispered before disappearing.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian returned from the hospital and walked slowly into the living room. She could not image what she would have done if she had miscarried. She had left Emma sobbing as she had been asked to do so. Emma wished to speak to Allan on her own and Marian would not trade places with him for anything. Emma was her friend but she would never wish to be on her bad side.

'Robin Wood and Little John walking through the forest.'

She heard her son sing from the living room. She smiled and walked in to see Aiden sitting on the floor in front of the Tv watching Robin Hood and Robin sitting on the couch watching him with an amused smirk upon his face. She remembered that smirk. He would often use it upon her knowing that she could not resist it...but that was a long time ago.

'Marian.' Robin said as he saw her standing in the door way. He stood and faced her. 'Hows Emma?' He asked quietly.

'I think the question should be hows Allan cause he ain't going to be much when Emma gets through with him.' Marian stated.

'He's upset to you know. He did after all lose his baby.' Robin stated folding his arms.

'Yes, he was losing his baby while he was performing an act that could cause another one.' Marian bit as she put her jacket down over the back of the chair.

'That doesn't mean he isn't sorry for whats he's done.' Robin argued back.

'Robin. Allan is my friend to, but you don't realise what this has done to Emma.' Marian sighed calming her temper. It was not his fault so she should not be yelling at him.

'Yes, but Allan has been talking to the lads about it and he is just as upset.' Robin stated itrritated..

'Your still angry at me aren't you?' Marian asked in a harsher tone than she had intended.

'What?' Robin frowned.

'This is why your are causing this argument because you are still angry at me.' Marian insisted.

'No I am defending Allan, who is my friend. My disagreement has nothing to do with your lies.' Robin snapped.

'Lies.' Marian exclaimed. 'I wasn't lying I was telling you because I thought that you had a right to know. I had your best interests at heart.' Marian shouted.

Robin looked to his son who was still watching the DVD, he sighed and turned back to Marian. He nodded his head for her to follow him and moved into the hall way and closed the door so Aiden would not witness their bickering. It was not fair to have him witness their dispute.

'You had your chance Marian.' Robin whispered annoyed. 'I stood their heart in the open for you to take and you walked away. You told me no.'

'I know that.' Marian snapped.

'So whats changed?'

'I have.' Marian whispered. 'I miss you Robin. Your not here like you used to be.'

'I told you that I loved you Marian. And I told you that it is hard for me to be around you.' Robin groaned. 'This is the way it had to be. You chose this.'

'I chose wrong.' Marian pleaded. 'I can't stop thinking about you.'

'Its to late now.' Robin stated. 'So from now on when you think of me. Just remember that I could have been the best thing that you had.' Robin bit before turning and walking out of the house.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian had put Aiden to bed after some worrying questions about why Robin had suddenly left. She sat on the couch with a glass of red wine as she watched Only fools and horses. Things had become so complicated lately. Robin and hers once solid friendship was now nothing but shattered remains. The only reason he probably still spoke to her was for Aiden. She hated the way she had made him feel and how she had created such a dense atmosphere for her son to be in with his parents. There was a knock at the door as she unwillingly lifted her body from the soft comfortable couch and made her way to the door.

'Marian.' The dark man smiled as she opened it.

'Guy. What are you doing here?' Marian asked as she wrapped her arms around her uncomfortably. She had not expected him of all people to be at her door at half ten at night.

She hated what she had done with this man. She had slept with him and ever since then he had not stoppped hounding her with phone calls and texts. In a strange way she felt as though she was being unfaithful to Robin, as though she were not allowed to enter into another relationship, which was a ridiculous speculation.

'I was worried. You had not returned any of my calls.' Guy said as he walked into the house.

'No I have been busy.' Marian spoke as she closed the door and followed her unwelcome guest into the living room.

'I thought perhaps something had happened to Aiden.' Guy stated as he turned to face her.

'No no he is fine.' Marian smiled as she turned the TV down.

'Is he in bed?' Guy smiled as he clapped his hands together.

'Yes.' Marian answered.

'Then perhaps we can have a night in together. Watch a movie' He suggested.

'Guy I would rather not. I am tired and I am not in the best of moods.' Marian rejected him nicely.

'Then perhaps we can skip the movie and go straight to bed.' He smirked.

'Guy it is to soon.' Marian sighed.

Guy groaned and looked down on her with leering eyes. 'Its because of him isn't it?'

'Who?' Marian asked confused.

'Robin. You still love him even after everything he has said and done.' Guy grumbled darkly.

'No. It is too soon to bring another man into Aiden's life.' Marian stated surely.

'Do not toy with me Marian. You used to me to get to him. You love him, but what you have to face is that he does not love you anymore Marian.' Guy sneered as he moved closer to her.

Marian shuddered under his gaze and stance. He made her skin crawl, and even though she would never show it to him, he frightened her at this moment. He towered over her like a black cloud waiting to unleash its anger upon her.

'Mummy.' Marian turned to see Aiden standing at the door rubbing his tired eyes.

'Go back to bed brat.' Guy spat.

'Don't you ever speak to my son like that.' Marian shouted.

'He's vermin.' Guy shouted at Marian.

'Don't shout at me mummy.' Aiden frowned as he walked over to Guy and hit him repeatedly on the leg.

'Get off me.' Guy shouted pushing Aiden away, cauing him to fall backwards on his bottom.

Marian was at Aiden's side in an instant kneeling next to him she craddled him in his arms.

'Guy leave my house.' She ordered with a stern voice even though her body was crumbling on the inside.

'You will regret this decision Marian.' Guy threatened before he stormed out of the house.

'Shh baby its OK.' Marian whispered to Aiden as he sobbed into her chest as she held him tightly.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had taken Aiden to school as usual. Marian had decided not to tell him about Guy. He would probably brand her an unsuitable mother and try to take Aiden from her. But Guy's threat still echoed in her head. It made her body shake with fear at the thought of anything happening to Aiden. He was her world and all she had left of Robin. She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she approached Emma's room in the hospital.

'Hey.' Marian smiled as she saw Emma sitting up in the bed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Considering the situation... not bad.' Emma replied with a small smile.

'The doctor said you can leave today.' Marian added as she sat on the hard horribly coloured hospital seats.

'Yeah I know hes just getting the paper work now.' Emma stated as she looked into the open air.

'How did things go with Allan.' Marian asked cautiously. She did not know if this was a subject that was safe to discuss at the moment in time, but given that there were no sharp items and the fact that she was in a hospital it would be the best and safest time to ask it.

'We talked.' Emma said casually.

Marian waited for the rest, but after a lengthly pause she did not know if there was anymore to come. 'You killed him didn't you.' She joked.

'No.' Emma sighed laughing lightly. 'He said he was sorry for everything that he had done... But its to soon. I don't know if I can ever forgive him.' Emma finished.

'You know forgiving someone helps you love them more.' Marian smiled.

'I can't Marian...not yet.' Emma whispered. 'Can you do something for me Marian?'

'Of course.'

'I don't want to face him. Can you go to our...his apartment and get some of my clothes?' Emma asked.

'Sure. I'll go now.' Marian said as she stood.

'He asked me to marry him Marian.' Emma said as Marian began to walk to the door. 'But I said no.' She finished whispering.

Marian turned back and looked at Emma, smiling sadly before walking out of the room.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian knocked twice on Allan's door and when there was no answer she opened the door herself. She gasped at the sight before her. The open kitchen was barely recognisable as it was buried beneath the many pizza bowes and other take out food packets. The living room was diseased in old dirty clothes and things that Marian could no longer distinguish. Beer cans covered the tops of anything that was flat and wide enough to hold them. Marian walked more into the trash bin and winced when she felt something squish underneath her shoe, she dared not looked down to see what probable insect she had just killed. She took one deep breath before once more fighting through the smell of week old food and god only knows what else. She squinted her eyes as she saw what she believed to be Allan sitting like a maniquin on the couch amoungst clothes and yet more pizza boxes and cans.

'Allan.' Marian said into the stiffling air.

He did not move. She moved closer to the couch climbing over objects in her way until she stood before him. He then moved his gaze to her eyes.

'How is she?' He mumbled through his three day old stubble.

'She is fine, she's getting out of hospital today and asked me to come and get her some clothes.' Marian answered lifting her hand which had an empty gym bag in it.

Allan nodded his head to a door behind Marian which she knew to be their bedroom. She smiled slightly at him before turning and heading to the door. She opened it and walked in where she froze. She had expected some clothed layered disaster. But the room was unblemished. The bed was made and did not even appear to have been slept in in days. If it was possible there would have been a glint from the edge of the photo frame it was that clean. It was almost as if he had allowed everything apart from Emma's domain to have turned into complete chaos. Marian sighed and walked over to the wardrobe and opened its mirrored doors to reveal Emma's clothes. She began lifting them from their hangers and folding them neatly in the bag as well as some shoes, she knew Emma would surely send her into a hospital bed if she did not bring her shoes. She lifted the now heavy bag and set the strap across her shoulder and vacated the room. She looked to Allan who was starring absent mindedly into the beer can in his hand. She walked towards the door.

'I asked her to marry me Marian...but she said no.' Allan spoke into the silent room.

'I know.' Marian whispered back with one final glance and left the apartment.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin got Aiden from school seeing as Marian was running errands for Emma. He waited for him as usual at the gate. But when the many children had exited the school and cleared the play ground with no Aiden, he went to search the school for him wondering where he had gotten to.

'Ah Mr. Locksley.'

Robin turned to find Aiden's teached smiling at him from the classroom door.

'Hi Miss. Dickson. I was looking for Aiden.' Robin smiled as he walked over to the door.

'Yes he is here. I wished to speak to you about something.' Miss. Dickson stated.

Robin frowned as he folled the teacher into the classroom where Aiden was sitting at one of the many tables. Robin winked to him while he wondered what the problem was. Aiden had never gotten into trouble at school before, unlike Robin who had always gotten into trouble at school.

'They had a topic to do today, which was to draw a picture.' Miss. Dickson explained as she walked over with pieces of paper in her hand. 'Aiden's one brought some concern to me.' She turned the pieces of paper to face Robin who took them from her.

He sighed as he studied his sons art work. One of the pictures was of a woman with brown hair who he knew to be Marian. But she had an upside down smile on her face and tears coming from her eyes. The other picture was one of all three of them. With smiley faces and their were all holding hands. Beneath it Aiden had written in messy blue crayoned writing "how I wish my famlee was.'

'Thank you Miss. Dickson. I will sort this.' Robin stated as he smiled to the teacher. 'Right little man lets go, we can go to the park first if you want.' Robin said turning to Aiden smiling. Aiden copied his fathers smile and rushed out the door with Robin following.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian walked into Emma's hospital room to find her dressed in clothes that she had come in with which the nurses had washed.

'Here are your things.' Marian smiled as she walked in and placed the bag on the newly made bed.

'Thanks.' Emma turned and smiled at her, but Marian could see the destruction behind her eyes.

'You can stay at mine as long as you like.' Marian added softly.

'There is no need.' Emma sighed.

'You are going to forgive Allan?' Marian asked happily.

'No. I am not ready to do that.' Emma answered. 'I am going to go and visit my parents in Scotland.' She explained.

'What?' Marian asked shocked.

'I have already called the airport and reserved a seat.' Emma continued ignoring Marian's interuption.

'When is your flight?' Marian asked still trying to take the new information in.

'In two hours.' Emma sighed.

'So soon?' Marian gasped.

'The sooner the better. I have to get out of here.'

'When are you coming back?'

'When I feel like I can.'

'I am always here if you need me.' Marian smiled as she placed a hand on Emma's arm.

'Thank you.' Emma smiled as she gathered Marian in a tight hug. 'You can drive me to the airport.' Emma added laughing as she hugged her.

'Of course.' Marian smiled as she took the bag and they left the room.

Marian watched the hospital doors as she sat in the car waiting for Emma to come back from the toilet. She may have beytrayed her by doing what she had done, but she thought that she had to. She had called Allan and told him that Emma was leaving and he was now on the way to the airport. She did not know what was going to happen when they got there, but she hoped that something could would come from her meddling.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Stephanie hated this place. It reminded her of her mother who was now just a ghost in her head. She looked to the old man who sat before her, she could tell her was unhappy with her. He had wanted her to have done worse by this but she had not been able to. It wasn't her fault she did not have a black heart to match his own.

'Is there a reason why you are failing me so much.' He asked without looking to her.

'I am pregnant with Carters child and you wish me to pass it off as Robin's.' Stephanie whispered in fear of the man. 'I cannot do this to Carter.'

'But you can do it to your father!' The man shouted standing and banging his hand on the table causing Stephanie to jump.

'I will try.' She whispered bowing her head in defeat.

'Good. At least your brother is doing is job good enough for the both of you.' He barked.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian stood at the busy airport and said her final farewells to Emma. She looked around nervously for Allan who should defiantly be here by now seeing as he left before them due to Emma going to the toilet.

'Are you Ok?' Emma asked sensing Marian's unease.

'Yea yeah i'm fine.' Marian smiled trying to hide it.

'Emma.'

Marian and Emma both turned to see Allan walking up to them.

'Allan not now. I am going and nothing you can say can change my mind.' Emma moaned.

'I know there is nothing else I can say to make you say or take me back. But please listen to this one last thing.' Allan asked breathless from running.

'Fine.' Emma sighed rolling her eyes.

'I found you and everything made sense. But then like the big baboon that I am I mucked it up.' Allan started as he looked pleadingly into Emma's eyes. 'And I don't know if you can ever forgive me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But know this... your the one for me. The only one. And whether it takes three days, three months, three years or even three life times. I will be here, waiting for you.' Allan spoke with so much love and passion. 'Only you.' He whispered.

'Allan a part of me wants to stay but a bigger part of me needs to leave. I have to get away for a while. I need time to think.' Emma said as tears gathered in her eyes.

'I know.' Allan smiled tears forming in his own. 'And i'll wait for you.'

Emma smiled and took his hand squeezing it gently as her flight was called through the tanoy.

'See ya soon babe.' Allan winked.

Emma smiled to him and then Marian before walking through the departure gate.

'You know something Allan.' Marian sighed as Emma disappeared from sight. 'One day your going to look back and think, "that girl really did love me".' Marian said as she shook her head sadly and left the aiport.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian walked into her house and put the keys down on the table. What a day it had been.

Emma had gone. She would miss her. Marian often sought comfort in her when trouble arose with Robin and lately trouble had not left with him.

'Marian.'

She looked up to find the said man leaning on the door frame of her kitchen door with a gentle stare looking at her.

'What?' She asked as she yawned.

'Why were you crying?' Robin asked softly with a dreamy look in his eye.

'What?' Marian asked confused. 'Where's Aiden?'

'He's upstairs playing in his room. Don't change the subject. Why were you crying?' Robin asked again as he pushed himself from the door and walked slowly towards her.

'What makes you think I was crying?' Marian asked folding her arms.

'I was called into the school. Aiden drew this picture and it worried the teacher.' Robin stated as he brought the pictures from his pocket and handed them to Marian who studied them.

'Am I not allowed to cry. Does that make me a bad mother?' Marian asked not wishing to talk about the topic at hand.

'No it does not make you a bad mother Marian. You could never be that.' Robin whispered gently. 'Why were you upset?'

'Because things are so hard now.' Marian moaned.

'What things?' Robin asked.

'You. Me. Us.' Marian said agitated. 'We used to be so close. And I never thought that I wanted a relationship from you. But the you asked and I was so shocked that I said no and now I regret it every day.'

'Marian it is too late now I am engaged to Stephanie.' Robin sighed.

'I know... Which makes it so much harder.' Marian whispered.

'We cannot talk about this any more. This is the way things are now. No more arguing either. Agreed.' Robin stated.

Marian nodded sadly. 'Agreed.' She smiled. At least now they would not be arguing.

'Good... Well goodnight.' Robin smiled. He kissed her on the head and then walked out the front door.

Marian watched the front door for a few moments before sighing and heading to bed.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin kicked a can that was laying abandoned on the street. He could not stop thinking about what Marian has said to him in the corridor. He had left her house almost two hours ago yet he had not gone home. Instead he had found himself walking the empty streets of Nottingham. She had said that she missed him and thought of him often, she had also told him that she regretted saying no. But in his usual stubborn anger he had told her to forget about it. He thought he could do the same, but it was obvious now that he could not. He should have known it would not be easy to forget Marian. After all how can you forget someone you love so much. His thoughts were interuptted by the loud sirens of a fire engine heading towards the park. He shook his head, teenagers were always there lighting up fags and setting the tree branches on fire for a joke. He looked to the bench that sat on the grassy bank. He and Marian had often sat there when she was pregnant. They had watched the water, Marian saying that is calmed her. He had to go back, and tell her how he felt. He smiled his mind finally made up and turned to walk to Marian's house. He thought of the many ways he could tell her. Now any normal person would knock the door and kiss her passionatly when she opened it. But Robin who always had to be that bit smarter and cockier had decided that he was going to climb the tree outside her bedroom window and delicately wake her from her sleep with many small tender kisses. He could not remove the smirk from his face as he walked into her street. He looked up to her house and gasped as he saw three fire trucks outside with their lights screaming into the dark night. Villagers were on the street as they all looked up the burning house which Marian and his son slept in.

**Dun dun dun !! haha :D a love cliffies. Review?**


	16. Jst a wee add lol

FA 16

The nightmare was still so fresh that he could still feel the hot flames against his skin. He could feel his flesh blister as the heat bombarged his body. His knuckles raw and red as his blood rushed through his body in attempt to fight the pain. He couldn't really think of anything else apart from them. His family. He remembered the echoing noise of his name being called by some of the watching neighbours. He remembered the feeling of the firemen dragging him back from the blazing house telling him that it was too dangerous. His throat had gone dry and hoarse from shouting and yelling at them to let him go aswell as scream for Marian and Aiden. So many thoughts flooded his mind. How could he live without them? What would he do without Marian and his son? He was dragged back to the firetruck where he was restrained so he could not barge into the house and save his family. They repeatedly told him that he could not only endanger his own life but risk theirs to. But in truth he did not care. If they were to die then he wished to die with them. There was no life to be had if his son and love were not in this world with him. He thought of all the happy memories of being with them. When Marian was pregnant they would often take long walks as it settled her stomach helping her sleep better at night. He would also rub her belly if she was awakened by it. Then when Aiden was born they would sit together all day and just watch him as he slept in his moses basket. Those were times when they were happy. They seemed like such a distant memory now. He held her cold hand within his own as he sat next to her hospital bed. Aiden's bed sitting behind him. He had specificly ordered that they be put in a room together. He knew Marian and if...when she awoke she would do anything to get to Aiden so to save another argument and prevent her from suffering he made sure Aiden was just a glance away. The echoing sound of the machines beeping was a calming relaxation to him. For then he knew that they were both alive. Marian did have a broken arm and a bruised spine though. The firemen had told him that apart of the ceiling had fallen and Marian had threw herself ontop of Aiden to protect him. Aiden had inhaled a lot of smoke but was hooked to a machine to help him breathe. Apart from that all that was left were some minor scrapes, cuts and burns.

'Robin.'

Robin looked to the door where he heard his name be softly called from.

'Stephanie.' He said tiredly as he stood to his feet.

'How are they?' She asked as she walked into the room.

'Doctors said that with plenty of rest they should pull through.' Robin answered looking at them.

'Oh this came for you today.' Stephanie smiled handing him an envelope.

'Thanks.' Robin said taking it from her.

'I'll leave you alone with them then' Stephanie stated.

Robin looked at her. Both their eyes locking. He slowly and hesitantly leaned in as did she, both their lips locking in a small kiss that neither wanted to share.

Stephanie left and Robin took his place once more in the seat between the two beds. He took Marian's hand once more in his own. He picked at the edges of the envelope Stephanie had given him before deciding to open it. He tore the seal and took out the sheet of lined paper that was folded within it. He frowned not recognising the writing and unfolding it so he could see what it said.

_Robin_

_I felt like I had to write to you about what Marian told you before I left. What Marian told you about Stephanie was true. I did see her kiss another man and state that the baby was his. I passed the information onto Marian thinking that you would believe her more than you would have believed me. But I was wrong. I am not telling you what you should or should not do, but I thought that it was something that you needed to know. I think that deep down though you know that Stephanie is not the one for you. You have always loved her Robin you know this. She does to but the both of you are so stubborn. I think you know how short life can be after your parents deaths. Tell her Robin. Tell her how much you mean to her before you lose her. I loved Allan more than I thought I could love any man, but perhaps if I had showed him more love and affection then he would not have strayed with Lauren. I cannot change my past or my mistakes. So please don't make the same mistakes as me. Make the right choice Robin._

_Emma. _

Robin sighed as he looked to the letter. How did she know what he felt before even he did. He had been on the way to tell Marian exactly what he felt, but then the fire and now with her unconcious. Things always seemed to get in the way when he tried to tell her how much he loved her. The first time was when he was ten years old. He had planned to tell her one day when the nightbefore his parents told him that they would be moving away there was no point in telling her then. Then again when he was in highschool he had been on his way to her dorm since they went to private school to tell her that he loved her. That would have been the second time. But Sarah a girl known as the school slut and someone who had a massive and obsessive crush on him pushed him against the wall and kissed him, which Marian happened to see and went balisitc at him. However, they had managed to put it behind him especially when Marian had roared at him in anger and tears that she loved him. Sadly he had been so shocked by her announcement that he had failed to tell her that he loved her. He had been seventeen at the time. Then two years later when Marian was heavily pregnant he found himself sitting on the couch with her in his arms. They, or well she had decided to call it off between them. Believing that it was not working out. Robin had reluctantly allowed it to happen. But that night with her in his arms and the sweet smell of her hair as the tingles on his chest where her breath was tackling through his t-shirt and awakening all his senses. That was the night he had decided to step up and tell her that the whole break up thing was stupid and that he loved her and wanted to be with her. So he had sat up and allowed her to leave his embrace before standing and looking down on her. He got as far as her name before she groaned in pain and he saw her clothes and the couch be soaked as her waters broke. That was the third time and the last time for a while. For then Aiden came along and with it all time and thought left. He was either getting up early in the morning to feed or change him or running out to get things that Aiden or Marian needed he just got so lost.

Stephanie stood outside the hospital room and smiled sadly as she watched Robin sad and longing face. He wanted Marian and she was the only thing stopping him from going to her. He believed the baby to be his and Robin would never leave her while he believed that.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Allan kicked a plastic bag full of rubbish out the way of his path as he walked into the kitchen to get another lager. He was still wearing his sweats and an old vest top. The flat was no longer recognisable as somewhere where a man lived. It looked for like the main garbage bank. The once nice clean and tidy couch was now covered in coffee and alcohol stains. He had once been Allan A Dale the womaniser who would get any girl he wanted into bed. Now he was Allan A Dale the trash man. How could one girl change his life so drasticly. How could he go from being Allan the stud to Allan the dud in a matter of days. He should have done something more than words at the airport. He should have buried her in her luggage and dragged her back home. But now he just had to hope and pray that she would come back to him. But then who would want to come back to this. This tip of a house where the owner looked like a homeless Santa Clause. She had probably moved on anyway. Pity he couldn't.

**Well sorry that this chapter is so short and pathetic. I was kind of losing the plot but I have it back now lol. But this is probably the nicest update you will have for a while...well for some lol, but its about to get bad after this. I have not decided what I am going to do with Aiden and Marian yet. Should one be fatally injured or even die?**

**Reviews are loved :D:D**


	17. The story begins :D

FA 17

Emma was curled up on her bed with a pillow pressed tightly against her tummy. Nothing had changed in her old home. Her room had never been redecorated the walls were still the same purple colour they had been five years ago, even the stuffed toys that sat on her bed were as she had left them almost as if they had been waiting for her. She didn't want to admit it but she had to face it. She missed Allan. A few men had asked her out since she had come here but she could not remove the thoughts of Allan from her head long enough to say yes. She kept thinking about the time they had spent together and how much he had made her laugh like when he had shoved his butt in the sink to put out the fire on his trousers, or the time when he had put scanning mouse to his own belly. Although she had been angry at his actions at the time she had never remebered something so funny. Emma could hear banging around downstairs in the kitchen. She should get up and help, but she just couldn't make herself do it.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had not moved from their beds. He watched his son sleep as the machines beeped around he and his mother. He had been thinking about what to do about Stephanie. He didn't want to be with her and apart of him knew she felt the same way, but then there was the baby. But if the baby wasn't his then there was nothing to worry about. He would have to talk to her but only when Aiden and Marian were out of hospital until he did not plan to allow them out of his sight. They were the most important thing in his life at the moment.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma stood with her travel case by her side. Djaq had called her telling her that Marian and Aiden were in hospital so she booked a seat on the first flight home. She knew that this meant that she would have to see Allan again and to be honest she didn't know what she would do or say or how she would react, but she would deal with that when it came to it, for now Marian and Aiden needed her.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'What are you saying?' The man asked as he sat behind the desk.

'I cannot do this anymore father.' Stephanie said strong and proud although she was breaking like glass on the inside.

'What!' Her father stood and starred at her.

She shivered his gaze penetrating her shield. 'He loves the other woman.'

'Do you think I care? A clue...no' The man bit.

'I tried father but I can't. I won't help you destroy them.'

'At least your brother and sister are not failing me.' He snapped.

'Father I am pregnant with Carter's child you know this and you know how much pressure its putting him under.' Stephanie shouted becoming angry at her father, a man that was supposed to love and protect her.

'Well then I guess I will have to fix that.' Her father murmered as he walked around the table gently grasping the horse whip in his hand.

'Father?' Stephanie whispered as she walked backwards slowly.

'This should take care of your problem.' He shouted as he whipped her in the stomach sending her to the floor. He began repeatedly kicking her as she grapsed her belly and cried out in pain.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'Robin.' Emma whispered as she walked into the hospital room and found him half asleep, leaning his head on Marian's lap. He moaned and lifted it slowly and turned to look at her. A small and tired smile surfaced on his face.

'Hey.' He mumbled as he stretched his arms.

'How are they?' Emma asked as she walked further into the room and looked at their sleeping bodies.

'Good. The Doctor said that they should be able to get home tomorrow.' Robin smiled as he to looked at them both.

'Thats great.'

'How long are you here for?' Robin asked as he looked at Emma wondering if she also came back for someone other than Aiden and Marian.

'Just the weekend.' Emma smiled, also knowing what he was thinking.

Robin nodded and smiled as they both sat with the sleeping pair watching and waiting for them to awaken.

'Are you planning to see Allan while you are here?' Robin asked.

'Only if seeing him means that he is going to be on the end of my bonet while I am driving at a very fast speed? Then yes.' Emma replied as Robin laughed.

'Well perhaps you should stop by and see what he has become' Robin hinted.

'What do you mean become?' Emma asked not able to hide the fear and worry in her voice like she had hoped to.

'We barely hear or see from him now.' Robin shrugged.

Emma nodded and let thoughts of what could have become of him rake her mind.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Stephanie sat in her house and cried into the pillow. Her bruised and beaten body hidden by layers of clothes. One hand placed on her tummy. Her now empty tummy. Her father had commited the worst crime. He had killed her baby and now Carter would leave her for sure. Why had he attacked her innocent unborn baby? She had loved it so much only to lose it in the most vile way possible the babies own grandfather had murdered it. She had tried to call Carter but he never answered, she had gone to his house, be he was not in. In one way she was relieved as that meant that she would not have to tell him the heartbreaking news, but in another way she was sad, she needed him now more than ever all she wanted was a cuddle but he could not be found.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma stood outside her once home. She had shared this apartment for a few short months with the man she loved. She had been looking at the white door for almost twenty minutes having a mental battle in her head on whether or not she should enter. One voice said that she should, that it was what she wanted, she wanted him whereas the other told her that the door was better left closed. That when it was closed no harm could come to her anymore but she herself knew that was a lie. She carried a secret and sooner or later she would have to face Allan again. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as her hand touched the familiar door handle and opened it quickly before she changed her mind. The sight before her knocked the breath from her. Her once clean and tidy apartment was dead. This apartment was unrecognisable. Every top was covered with either some form of old moldy food or an empty can of beer. Rubbish bags diseased the floor covering the dark wooden design. The sofa was no longer seeable in the waves of rubbish.

'Allan?' Emma called into the garbage room and watched to see if there was any movement.

The bedroom door opened and a ruff looking Allan appeared wearing only boxers and a shirt.

'Allan what happened to you?' Emma exclaimed as she took in the sight of him and walked into the apartment more.

Allan merely looked at her then continued walking towards the kitchen and presumably the fridge.

'Allan are you going to answer me?' Emma asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

'Sure Emma' Whatever you say. You talk for a few moments and then start dancing and stripping just like all the other imaginary Emma's I have seen.' Allan sighed as he opened the fridge and brought out another can of beer.

'Allan I am here and I am real.' Emma shouted becoming more and more annoyed with him.

'Emma.' Allan gasped as he dropped the open can to the floor allowing its contents to spill.

Emma sighed and looked around the ruined and garbage ridden apartment. 'Lets get this place tidied up.' She rolled her eyes and placed her coat on the back of the door and began tidying the apartment as Allan looked at her in shock and astonishment.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin felt something play lightly with his hair as he leaned his head on Marian's lap and dozed. He moaned as their gentle fingers lightly massaged his head. Then his eyes darted open and his head shot up to look into the awake and gorgeous eyes of Marian.

'Hey.' She smiled and mumbled hoarsely.

'Your awake.' Robin grinned as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

'Yep.'

Robins smile suddenly faded as his eyes clouded over. 'You had me worried there Marian.' He sniffed.

'I know. I'm so sorry.' Marian whispered as she tried to sit up more in bed but finding that she couldn't.

'I thought that I had lost you both.' Robin whispered as a lone tear escaped his eye.

'Never.' Marian smiled. 'We will always be here to annoy and pester you.'

'You never annoy or pester me.' Robin chuckled. 'Well...not a lot.'

'Where is Aiden?' Marian asked becoming worried.

Robin smiled and moved aside allowing her to view their son in the bed next to hers. 'The doctors said that you are both fine.' Robin smiled and took her hand in his own and caressing it.

'I am so tired.' Marian yawned.

'Shh. Then go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.' Robin smiled and kissed her head as she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

'Mr. Locksley.' The doctor spoke softly as he opened the room door.

'Doctor she woke up.' Robin exclaimed with happiness.

'That is great news, but I am afraid that we have some bad.' The doctor informed sadly.

'Bad?' Robin whole body began to shake.

'Can we please step outside?'

Robin nodded and followed the doctor to the hall. 'Whats wrong?'

'I am afraid that the way your wife's spine was damaged has caused some paralyzation in her lower body.' The doctor began to explain.

Robin could not even think about correcting the doctor when he said that Marian was his wife all he could do was listen and take each word in. 'What does this mean?'

'It means that she may not be able to use her legs again. However, the x rays that we have seen we believe that with a lot of work and physio therapy she will be able to regain her muscle and walk once more.' The Doctor nodded and looked at Robin who had tears pouring down his face.

Robin turned his head and looked through the glass window at the sleeping form of Marian. How was he going to tell her?

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma smiled happily at the now familiar apartment. She could remember everything now. She had even managed to get Allan in a shower and put some fresh clothes on. Although the old Allan had quickly reappeared trying to talk and drag her into the shower with him and if it weren't for a certain physical feature she would have happily obligied.

'Don't go.'

She turned to see Allan emerging from their...his bedroom.

'I have to.' Emma said strongly even though it was the last thing that she wanted to do.

'Please.'

'No Allan.' Emma moaned.

'It will go back to the way it was before. I promise.' Allan begged as he walked towards her.

'The way it was before?' Emma asked raising her eyebrow.

'Yeah. We'll fuck like bunnies.' Allan smirked.

Emma chuckled and lowered her head as she shook it. 'Where's Lauren?'

'She's gone.' Allan stated.

'You hurt me Allan.' Emma sniffed as tears formed but she was adiment not to let them fall.

'I know. But I promise I will never do it again.' Allan pleaded as he took her hand in his own.

'Its still to sore Allan. I keep seeing you two always together and you walking away from me.' Emma sobbed.

'Yeah but now shes not here theres no reason for me to walk away from you now.' Allan thought that those words would comfort her.

'Not now. But how long before another ex shows up or before some other girl catches your eye?'

'Emma I may look but I would ever touch again. Some may catch my eye but they can never catch my heart because you have that, its yours.' Allan stressed as he begged for her to return.

'Exactly Allan. You will look, and you cannot promise that you can't touch, and I may have your heart and you do have mine but the difference is that I keep your safe whereas you broke mine.' Emma cried as she let go of Allan's hand and ran to the door.

'Marry me Emma.' Allan shouted out.

Emma froze as she opened the door and his words reached her ears. Her heart broke as he spoke those words. She loved him and she always would she knew this and to marry would be amazing if only he hadn't hurt her and only if she could.

'Please Allan...don't ask that again.' Emma whispered painfully as she closed her eyes.

'I will ask it until I get the answer I am looking for.' Allan saoid softly.

'Allan I cannot marry you.' Emma said as she turned to see him her tears flowing free as she saw him down on one knee.

'Yes you can. You love me Emma I know you do or else you would not have come and done all this.' Allan explained motioning to the apartment that was now clean.

'Allan I owed you this much.' Emma sighed.

'Marry me?' He asked again determined.

'NO! I cannot' Emma shouted running her hand through her hair.

'Marry me?' Allan continued to ask.

'Allan I can not marry you because I am already married!!' Emma shouted at the top of her voice before falling to her knee's and sobbing hysterically as Allan looked at her stunned.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Guy walked in and smiled at his sister. She was always so weak. Dad had told him what he had done and he must say he was thrilled that the baby was now dead. Children were a nusiance. He looked to his sister as she sat on the chair her face soaked with spilled tears.

'What do you want Guy?' Stephanie asked without looking at him.

'Just wondering how you were?' Guy spoke almost like he meant it.

'You came to gloat and mock so begin when you feel free the sooner you start the sooner you can leave.' Stephanie snapped.

'There would be no enjoyment in it if I were rushed.' Guy smirked darkly.

'Well you can take pleasure in knowing that I will be heartbroken when Carter finds out and leaves me.' Stephanie sniffed.

'Did you not know?' Guy asked loving the fact that he would be the one to tell her.

'What? Stephanie sighed.

'Carter's body was found in Nottingham lake the morning.' Guy smirked.

'What?' Stephanie gasped I shock and hurt as she once more began to sob. They had killed not only her baby but the man she loved. 'You bastard!' She shouted and charged at Guy from the seat only to be thrown against the wall and left unconcious.


	18. Explaining her past

FA 18

**Thanks for all your reviews and support :D. Means so much. I know I kind of threw everything into the last chapter but it was to get the ball rolling again lol. So here we go again.**

'What do you mean your already married?' Allan asked slowly.

'I mean that I have a husband.' Emma sighed as she stopped crying.

'But...when?...how long?' Allan asked as he also fell to his knee's on the floor.

'I was fourteen, orphaned and alone and... he helped me... took care of me.' Emma explained.

'Oh so what you deiced to marry him to say thank you.' Allan snapped.

'It wasn't like that. There's so much you don't know about me Allan.' Emma whispered as she looked into his eyes through her own tear filled ones.

'Well maybe if you had stayed and told me then I would.' Allan shouted.

'Allan please stop shouting.' Emma wept.

'Then tell me.' Allan sighed calming himself.

'What?'

'Tell me what I don't know.' Allan stated and moved closer to her.

'You would hate me if I told you about my past.' Emma shook her head.

'Emma.' Allan whispered holding her shoulders and making her look at him. 'I could never hate you.'

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian starred at the white bland hospital room wall. She had been awake for half an hour and for the last twenty minutes she had listened to Robin as he told her she may never walk again. She had seen that something was bothering him as they spoke and she had made him tell her what it was, and now that she knew she wished she had insited on him telling her.

'Some mother I am going to be.' She whispered into the silent room.

'What?' Robin asked from the side of her bed.

'I can't even walk. What use am I going to be to Aiden.' Marian stated as she began to cry.

'Hey.' Robin whispered as he stood and pulled her head to his chest. 'You are everything to Aiden, never doubt that. And the doctors believe that with some physiotherapy you should be able to walk just like before.' Robin smiled as he kissed her head.

'Do you think I can do it?' Marian asked as she cuddled into his chest.

Robin chuckled. 'Marian you are so stubborn I do not think that there is anything that you cannot do.'

Marian smiled into his chest before she pulled her head back to look up at him. 'Thanks.'

'Anytime Mango.' Robin winked.

They just starred at each other as Robin held her in his arms. He smiled as her hair stuck to her wet cheeks. He lifted his thumb and gently caressed it over her cheek wiping away her hair. He lowered his head slowly and watched as Marian softly closed her eyes waiting for their lips to touch. He could soon feel her breath upon his lips as he moved in closer.

'Daddy.'

Robin jumped back from Marian and turned to see Aiden sitting up in bed wiping his eyes. He loved his son more than anything in the world but he would never be able to forgive him for stopping what was just about to happen.

'Hey little buddy. About time you got up.' Robin laughed and walked over to Aiden. He turned smiling at Marian when he saw her sad smiling face. He turned back to Aiden and lifted him in his arms and walked back over to Marian's bed placing him in her arms.

'Hey babe you OK?' Marian asked as she hugged her son.

Aiden nodded as he put his finger in his mouth and closed his eyes against Marian's chest. Robin and Marian loooked at each other and smiled both knowing that this was it. With one hand around Aiden's back supporting him she held her other free one out to Robin who took it and squeezed it tightly.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'After my parents died I was sent to live with my Aunt but she was a horrible woman who hated me just as much as I hated her so I ran away from home.' Emma sat on the couch across from Allan who was perched on the coffee table listening to her. 'I was moving from hostel to hostel for a while but then I ended up sleeping on the street and I got into all sorts of bad things there. That's where he found me. I was fourteen at the time. But he took me in and looked after me.' Emma sniffed as all the memories came back to her. 'He owned a bar and he let me work there in the back like getting fresh bottles and cleaning tables and you know just little odd jobs. But it was my way of saying thank you. Then on my sixteenth birthday he took me out to dinner and then we went back to his flat where I had been living... He asked me to marry him that night... I didn't want to... but he had done so much for me. So I said yes and a month later we were married.' Emma sighed sadly as she finished.

'Then what?' Allan asked.

'Well I stayed there until I was eighteen but then I moved here. I went to University after doing a series of nightclasses to get the needed grades...i met you...and you know the rest.' Emma shrugged wiping tears from her face.

'So...you just left him?' Allan asked holding his arms out.

'Well...yeah I guess.' Emma said.

'Why?... Do you love him?'

'No! No I never loved him... I thought that he was a nice man, but in the end it turned out he had friends in dark places and his money was not always legally earned.' Emma said as she raised her eyebrow.

'Why didn't you divorce him then?' Allan bit becoming angry.

'I was scarred.' Emma stressed. 'I thought he would have me hunt down.'

'Yeah well no one's gonna touch you while you are with me.' Allan declared.

Emma smiled at his protectiveness over her, but could he really forgive her?

'Wait a minute.' Allan said frowning. 'You said you were going to Scotland to live with your parents...but you just said your parents are dead.' Allan said.

Emma looked to the floor and that was all he needed.

'You went to him didn't you?' Allan asked angry.

Her silence could only confirm it.

'So your say your scarred of the guy one minute but run to him the next?' Allan stressed.

'As long as he thinks I am still with him then he will never harm me.' Emma spoke.

'Did you sleep with him?' Allan asked. He didn't want to know but he had to ask.

'What!? NO!' Emma shouted standing.

'Don't yell at me! What am I supposed to think!? You run off to your husband. I'm sure he didn't want any after all he hasn't seen you in two years.' Allan snapped.

'He did! But I made excuses.' Emma defended herself.

'Yeah your good at that.' Allan mumbled turning away from her.

'Grow up Allan.' Emma shouted.

'You know what Emma.' Allan snapped turning back to face her. 'A lot of people walk in and out of my life leave me and abandon me but...but you were the only one that I wanted to stick around.' He bit.

'I know and I am so sorry that I am not strong enough to put the past behind me and move on with you.' Emma shouted crying. 'But everytime I try to all I can see are those pictures in my head of you and her. I may have ran back to my ex Allan but you flaunted yours in front of me.'

'I know! And I am sorry for that. I should never have let Lauren stay here but I did and it was a mistake that I made.' Allan moaned. 'I miss you and I want you to come back.'

'I can't forget and forgive as easily as you Allan. I need more time. So stop missing me cause it won't make me come back any faster.' Emma said as she turned and headed for the door.

'Missing you isn't the problem, it's wondering if you'll ever come back that's killing me.' Allan shouted marching after her.

Emma stopped and turned at the door to look at him. 'Well then lets see if you survive long enough for me to come back' She whispered before walking out of the apartment.

Allan sighed as he watched the door close.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'I'm going back to my dads with Aiden until the house can be repaired.' Marian told Robin as they sat an listened to the steady breathing of their son.

Robin nodded. 'That is a good idea.'

'You will come and visit?' Marian asked.

'Everyday.' Robin smiled and kissed her head.

'Good.' Marian whispered. 'So many memories have been lost in that fire.' She sighed thinking about her house.

'Then we will just have to make new ones.' Robin smiled as he hugged her close.


	19. Water dreams and unexpected faces

FA 19

Robin pushed the wheel chair that Marian was seated in into the house, Aiden sat sleeping in her lap. They had been given the all clear and apart from a small bruises and scrapes they were both fine. Marian had even been booked for her first try at physiotherapy to try and regain strength and movement back in her legs.

'Where do you want to go?' Robin asked as he stopped in the hall.

'Err just into the living room and then you can take Aiden upstairs to bed.' Marian smiled.

'No probs.' Robin smiled and took her into the living room.

He then lifted Aiden from her lap and carried him upstairs to his bedroom.

Marian smiled as she watched them go but as soon as Robin was out of view the smile was gone. She turned in her wheeled prison to look out of the window, she watched the clouds move across the clear blue sky and the birds flying through the air. She felt so frozen in time. She could do nothing for herself anymore, everything she wanted to do now she needed someone else there with her. Now she was a dependent woman and that was something she had never been.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma sat in the B&B that she was staying in starring at her dull wall. She had done what she thought was impossible and survived her first meeting with Allan. If she could make it through that then she could make it through anything. Right? Well she wouldn't have to put up with Allan for much longer, soon she had to go back to him. She decided that she couldn't sit in her room all day so grabbed the keys of her rental car and headed for Edwards house.

She found her sitting in her wheel chair out by the pool looking into the clear frozen water. Emma walked over to the sun lounger which was sat next to her and sat down upon it causing Marian to jump.

'Sorry.' Emma laughed as Marian held her hand to her chest.

'God you scaredme half to death.' Marian laughed.

'Where's Aiden?' Emma asked glancing around the pool.

'Robin came and took him to school.' Marian answered as she once more gazed into the water.

'And how are you?' Emma asked seeing the change in her mood.

'As well as can be expected.' Marian said.

Emma nodded and decided to give up on the topic. 'Marian do you think if someone has a big secret they should tell someone?'

Marian frowned and turned to look at Emma. 'What do you mean?' She asked cautiously.

'I know something that perhaps Allan should know.' Emma winced.

'Like what?' Marian asked becoming more and more concerned with the matter.

Emma sighed sadly before standing to her feet and lifting her jumper up just a above her small but noticeable bump.

'Oh My God.' Marian shouted in shock.

'I'm still pregnant.' Emma whispered.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin had taken Aiden to school and was now on his way to Stephanie's apartment. He had not seen her in almost three days and he felt he had to see her as soon as possible to sort out this mess. He rattled it hand gently on her wooden door. But there was no answer. He knocked again and waited a few moments but again she never appeared. He walked into the front garden and looked in her window her apartment being the bottom one. Her living room was a mess and it looked as though no one had lived in it for some time.

'Robin.'

Robin turned quickly to the door when he saw Stephanie's head peering out from behind it.

'Stephanie.' Robin asked frowning as he approached the door. 'Can we talk?'

'Not now Robin.' Stephanie's whispered trying not to wince as Guy tightened his hold on her arm from behind the door.

'We need to talk.' Robin said.

'I know but can we do it another time. I am not feeling well and I am a little tied up at the moment.' Stephanie winced thinking how true her words were. She felt the knife be pressed tighter against her skin.

'When can I come back?'

'I'll call you.' Stephanie smiled. She had to get Robin away from here.

'Ok.' Robin nodded and walked away. He frowned once and turned back to look at the closing door. Why was she acting so strange?

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'But the nurse said herself that the baby died.' Marian gasped as Emma sat back down on the sun lounger.

'It did.' Emma began to explain. 'When I was called in for another scan it was because they believed me to be carrying twins, which I was. But then one of the babies, the girl died.' Emma sighed sadly.

'When are you going to tell Allan?' Marian asked but the look on Emma's face was not convincing. 'You are going to tell him aren't you?'

'I don't know. I am going back home on Monday and it would just cause more problems.' Emma moaned.

'So you are going to raise this baby on your own?' Marian exclaimed.

'Maybe. I don't know.'

'Its to late for you to have an abortion.' Marian stated.

Emma nodded.

'Look Emma I know Allan is an ass most of the time and he thinks he's God's gift to the world. But I have seen him with many girls and he treats none of them the way he treats you. He adores you. And you know he would make a great father.' Marian said.

'I know and I do love him, but its just so hard to forgive.' Emma sighed.

'If you really do love him, then you will be able to forgive the unforgiveable.' Marian shrugged.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin pulled into Edwards house and walked through it looking for Marian.

'Marian!'

'Out here.'

Robin walked through the patio doors to see her sitting out by the pool.

'Hey what are you doing out here?'

'Nothing just passing the time. Emma came but she left bout twenty minutes ago.' Marian smiled turning to face him.

'What are you thinking about?' Robin asked softly coming to sit next to her.

'Nothing' Marian answered.

'You know I know you better than that Mango.' Robin smiled.

Marian smiled at her old nickname. 'I was just thinking if this was it.'

'What was it?' Robin asked.

'My life. Forever in this chair.' She sighed.

'Don't say that babes. Your going to be able to walk again once you start going to physiotherapy.' Robin encouraged her.

'I guess we could try it.' Marian smiled.

'So what do you want to do? Its a lovely day, and we cannot sit around all day.' Robin said as he winked joking.

'Well I would usually go swimming.' Marian laughed.

'Right then.' Robin said as he stood and kicked his shoes off and removed his jacket.

'What are you doing?' Marian asked as she watched him.

Robin ignored her question and removed her own shoes before lifting her from the chair bridal style.

'Robin' Marian said worried as she saw what he was going to do. 'Don't you dare.'

Robin smirked as he ran to the pool and jumped in sending a wave of water over the decking. Robin kicked his own legs and brought them to the surface where he walked to the shallow end and stood holding Marian in his arms as she laughed and wiped the water from her face.

'Now is this what you would do?' Robin asked raising his eyebrows.

'Well I would not usually be wearing my clothes.' Marian laughed.

'Hey if you want to get rid of yout clothes don't let me stop you.' Robin grinned.

'Steady boy, your in deep enough water as it is.' Marian giggled as Robin began to spin her around gently in the water. She felt so weightless in his arms and she loved the feeling of the water dancing around her body. Trust Robin to make the one thing she thought she could never do again possible.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Emma hurried through town hoping to get back to the B&B for diner. She had decided to go shopping to buy some of the things that she would need for going back to Scotland. She held her bags tight as she tried to fight through the growing crowd of people. She tried her best to shieldher stomach but it was not always possible as for the third time she was bashed into. She knew she should have left shopping until later. Once again she charged into someone almost knocking her off her feet until their arms wrapped around her waist and steadied her.

'Thanks.' She smiled turning to the man that had caught her. She gasped as the smile instantly vansihed from her face. 'What are you doing here?'


	20. A known stranger

FA 20

Robin dorve Marian towards the hospital for her first session of physiotherapy. He could tell that she was nervous and she had every right to be, he just wished that he could somehow make it easier for her. If there was some way in which he could take the weight from her shoulders and carry it for her. But he knew that was impossible, and even if there were a way he knew that she was too stubborn to allow him.

'You OK?'

Robin turned when he voice carried to his ears. 'Fine. You?'

'A little nervous but fine.' Marian smiled.

Robin took his hand from the gear stick and placed it on her thigh where he rubbed it gently. 'You'll be fine.' He winked.

'Yeah.' Marian nodded trying to stay positive. 'Was Aiden OK going to school?'

'Yeah. He was fine, asking why you weren't taking him. I just told him that you were tired.'

'Good. I don't things to change for him.' Marian said.

'I know. We just have to stay positive for him.' Robin agreed.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

She looked out of the quiet cafe window as the people bustled around doing their daily business and tasks. She could hear the screeching noise of his spoon scrapping the inside of his cup as he stirred his black coffee. The smell lifting from the hot liquid into the air making her queasy. They had sat in silence for almost twenty minutes neither knowing what to say to the other.

'How have you been in the last week since I saw you?' The man asked breaking the silence.

'Good. My friends out of hospital now, but she's paralysed her legs.' Emma answered not taking her eyes from the window.

'When are you coming back to Scotland?' He spoke.

'When I feel like it.' Emma stated.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian held the long pole on each hand as the nurse held her body. She gasped for breath as the weight fell upon her. She gripped the stand tighter and willed her body to move her leg even the smallest movement, but there was nothing. She turned to look to Robin who was sitting watching her. He nodded and smiled giving her courage to carry on.

'Move your arms down the poles and try and move your body with them.' The nurse spoke.

Marian nodded as her breath became heavier. How did Robin manage to carry her when she weighed this much? She asked herself. Her arms began to ache as her upper body carried the weight of her lower body.

'You can do it Marian.' Robins voice spoke to her through the air.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'So what are you doing here?' Emma asked.

'Business as usual.' He replied.

Emma had heard that sentence to often. And she knew what it meant. She knew what it meant to well.

'What business is it this time?' She asked not truly knowing if she wanted ti know the asnwer.

'Private business.' He answered emphasising on the word private.

'Thats what I thought.'

'You should not judge me Emma. After all it was my private business that kept you under a roof and in designer clothes.' He smirked.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Two hours later and Marian had slowly but magnificantly move a quarter of a way down the stands. She was sweating and tired so the nurse thought that it was time for her to stop for the day.

'Mr. Locksley can you help her back into the chair while I go and get the paperwork?' The nurse asked.

'Of course.' Robin said as he jumped to his feet and bent under the poles before standing in front of Marian.

He wrapped his arms around her waist taking some of her weight as the nurse left the room.

Marian breathed against his face realising how close they both were. His arms around her waist were comforting and strong, but now was not the place.

'Robin.' She gasped.

'You did great today.' Robin stopped her looking into her eyes. 'I am very proud of you.'

'Thanks.' Marian smiled blushing slightly.

'Why whats this, Maid Marian blushing.' Robin mocked smirking.

'Shh you.' Marian laughed but knowing that she was only blushing more.

'Come on lets get you back to your chair.'

'Wait. Can I try a little more?' Marian asked.

'The nurse said that was enough.' Robin stated worried.

'No I won't to try more and I feel fine.' Marian insisted as she tried to walked more.

Robin let her go but kept his arms open should she need him. He watched her move her feet in the smallest of movements.

'Good thats great.' He smiled watching her, but suddenly her arms gave way and she fell onto his chest sending them both crashing to the floor.

'Sorry.' Marian winced trying to lift her body.

'Are you OK?' Robin asked tightening his arms around her waist stopping her from moving.

'Yeah fine. You?' Marian asked.

'Never been better.' Robin smirked looking at her.

Marian met his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. 'Don't even think about it.' She warned.

'Too late.' He chuckled as he reached up and captured her lips in a fierce passionate kiss. Marian could do nothing but kiss him back.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

'When are you going back to Scotland?' Emma asked.

'As soon as my work here is done.' He sighed.

'Oh.' Emma nodded. 'Well hopefully Marian will be walking soon with her physiotherapy.' Emma smiled.

'Yes yes very entertaining.' He moaned.

'It is not entertainment it is serious.' Emma snapped.

'Yes well perhaps it would be if I cared. I have business to see to. Bye Emma.' The man said standing and walking out of the cafe.

'Goodbye...Vaisey.' Emma sighed.

**So did anyone guess who it was? I put a few hints in but didn't know if any of you were going to get them. **


	21. Did you not know?

Fa 21

A month had passed and Marian was doing brilliantly in her physiotherapy sessions. She was also managing to walk now with the help of a crutch which meant she was able to do more things with Aiden who in a way had been neglected lately. However, it didn't matter what she was doing or who she was with, her thoughts were always of Robin. They had gotten themselves into a bit of a mess, they had kissed more since that day in the physiotherapy but he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who happened to be pregnant. But Robin had said that she had been acting strangely when he had gone to speak to her over the last month, she had not even been letting him into her apartment. Maybe she knew what he was going to tell her so didn't want to let him in. Either way it would have to be solved and soon.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma packed the rest of her bags and looked around the B&B room making sure she had all her things. She had not seen Vaisey since that day at the cafe, nor had she seen Allan and in some way she could not help the feeling of saddness that overcame her at that fact. In one way she wanted to see him one last time when another she thought she may not regain the strength to leave if she saw him again. She had decided that this was goodbye and that she would not be returning. How could she? She could never get over Allan if he was right in front of her. She closed her suitcase and sat on the bed thinking back to the happier times in her life. Times where Allan would flirt to annoy her in clubs, or would set his ass on fire or even the time where chocolate had become part of their private moments together. But those were just memories now.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Lauren?' Vaisey shouted from the dark office room.

'Yes father.' Lauren said as she stood before his desk.

'This friend of Robin's...Allan or whatever.'

'Yes.'

'He was with someone...a girl.' Vaisey mumbled as he toyed with one of his paper weights.

'Yes father.' Lauren agreed.

'What was her name?' He asked.

'Emma.' Lauren replied frowning wondering what her father wanted with the information.

'So it was Emma.' Vaisey whispered.

'What?' Lauren asked not hearing him.

'Nothing, nothing.' He moaned motioning with his hand for her to leave. She did so. 'Why did you have to do this Emma.' He sighed.

Lauren had spoken to him about wanting Allan her old highschool boyfriend before they had moved to Scotland back. Vaisey having no interest in him agreed, Lauren had then come back and explained how he was with another girl and seemed quite in love, so he had then helped her pull them apart, but he did not know that it was Emma who he was with. Now he would have to sort the matter. Emma was his and no one else's especially not one of Robin's pathetic friends.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin jogged up the steps that led to Stephanie's apartment. He rattled his fists on the door and waited as he heard movement in the house. The door opened and he turned finding Stephanie standing looking at him.

'We need to talk.' Was all he said.

She nodded not yet having the courage to trust her voice and moved aside to let him in. Robin passed her and went into the living room and sat down on the couch mindlessly playing with his hands. He has never thought that it would be this akward.

'Stephanie-' He began but was cut off by her own voice.

'Robin I have a confession to make.'

Robin nodded already knowing what the said confession was.

'I was having an affair.' Stephanie began. She wanted to tell him the truth more than anything but all she could hear were the echo of Guy's words in her head.

'Go on.' Robin said.

'I am not pregnant...i had a miscarraige.' She whispered looking down ashamed.

Robin's head shot up at the latest revealment. He had not expected this, he believed her to admit the affair and then tell him that the child was not his, not that it was dead.

'How...' Robin stuttered.

'I tripped and fell down the stairs thats why I sent you away the last time you came.' Stephanie explained.

'Was it mine?'

Every bone in her body tightened. Could she do it? Could she lie and tell this man that the baby was his and not that of the man that she loved, the man that was now dead also with his unborn child. 'Yes.'

Robin looked up to her, into her eyes hoping they would tell him if it was the truth she spoke but they did not.

'I know that it may be hard to believe me after a admitted to having an affair only moments ago, but I was already pregnant when I started having the affair.' Each word broke her heart as she betrayed Carter. 'You were not showing me any affection and I thought it was because I was pregnant so I went out and met someone and I wasn't showing it so he didn't need to know.' It disgraced her how easily the lies came from her mouth.

Robin sighed and put his head in his hands.

'Robin.' Stephanie spoke into the air, the silence was deathly and unnerving.

'I do not know what to do.' He whispered.

'What do you mean?'

'I have to think.' Robin said abruptly as he stood he looked Stephanie in the eye. 'I will come back and see you soon after I have had some time to think.'

Stephanie nodded and watched as he made his way to the living room door. It was now time to say the words that would crush her the most, the worst lie she could ever speak. 'I love you.'

Robin froze for a mere second before he walked out of the apartment. Stephanie fell to the floor and quietened her sobs and she prayed to God to tell Carter the truth.

'Forgive me Carter I have crossed you and betrayed you beyond forgiveness.' She wept.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian waited in her chair in the livingroom for Robin to arrive. Her father had taken Aiden to the park as Marian had her check up to go to. She was nervous, she knew Robin had gone to see Stephanie last night and she was eager to know what had happened. Were they free to be together now as a family? The fact that he had not called worried her more than anything else and let dark demon thoughts lurk into her head. Her chest tightened when she saw his car pull up into the drive. She watched as he got out of the car, he did not look happy. She heard the door open and close then the sound of him walking into the room. She put her hands on the wheels of her chair and turned it so she faced him.

''What happened?'

Robin sighed and walked to her before kneeling in front of her and putting his head in her lap where she wrapped her arms around it tightly.

'She admitted that she had an affair.' Robin murmered as Marian played with his hair. 'But she swore that the child was mine.'

'Was?' Marian asked frowning.

'She had a miscarraige.' Robin stated as he pulled back to study Marian's face.

'Miscarraige.' She exclaimed.

'Fell down the stairs.' Robin sighed.

'Do you believe her?' Marian asked suspiciously.

'I have to.' Robin implied.

'No you don't.'

'Marian how can I not.' Robin shouted standing.

'She had never given you proof of the pregnancy and now when she is close to losing you she acts vulnerable by telling you she has had a miscarraige.' Marian stressed becoming angry.

'Marian she needs me now more than ever she has lost our baby. I never asked you for proof that you were pregnant.'

'Yeah but I kind of started to show you didn't I.' Marian snapped back.

'Marian I cannot argue about this. She needs me and I have to be there to support her.'

'Well I cannot keep waiting for you Robin.' Marian argued.

'Waiting?! Marian you had your chance long ago before all of this and you said no. So do not go stampeeding your orders to me.' Robin bellowed.

'Get out!' Marian shouted pointing towards the door. 'My father will take me for my check up.'

'Fine!' Robin shouted turning and marching out of Edwards house.

**RhRHrHRHRH**

Aiden had been taken to Djaq's who offered to watch him while Edward took Marian to her appointment. She sat now filled with anger upon the doctors uncomfortable table as he checked her burns and scars to make sure that they had healed properly. The anger that Robin had awoken in her still swam in her veins. She watched as the doctor nodded and mumbled some undistinguishable things to himself before going back to writing on his clipboard.

'Well everything seems to be healing fine and the little tyke is doing great.'

Marian nodded but then frowned. 'Tyke?' She repeated to the doctor who in turn looked to her puzzled.

'Did you not know that you were pregnant?'


	22. Emma Takes Over

**Hey. For those of you who were a little confused, Marian slept with someone about five chapters ago:)**

Marian was in more than a state of shock. How could she be pregnant? The last person she had slept with had been him. Now Robin would never forgive her. She thought back to her conversation with Emma. After much talking and debate she had managed to convince Emma to tell Allan about the baby, now they seemed to be in the same situation. She groaned and reached for her walking stick and made her way to the door grabbing her keys on the way she had to talk to someone about it.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

She couldn't believe what she had done. She had lied to Robin and told him that she loved him when her heart was Carter's more now than ever. She would never see him again, his body would be 'disposed' off by the men her father had in close contact within the police force. It hurt her more than anything how they had spent their last time together. He had been angry because she would not defend him against her father. They had parted on sour words and those harsh words will be their last. She let her hand fall to her empty abdomen as she lay on the couch. She wished more than anything for a child now, a child that would remind her of Carter, but she even deprived of that. Now she was depriving a woman of the exact same thing. It was time things changed after all what did she have to lose.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian limped her way up the steps to Allan's apartment. She breathed in relief when she was met with his door facing her. She opened it and entered into the apartment to find Allan sitting on the couch watching the football.

'Hey Marian.' Allan called from the couch as he took a swig from his beer.

'Hey, where's Emma.' Marian smiled as she closed the door and leaned on her walking stick for support.

'Probably at the airport. Her flights in an hour.' Allan sighed.

'Flight?' Marian asked confused limping closer to him.

'Yeah she's going back home to Scotland today.' Allan answered looking strangely to Marian.

'And... your... letting her?' Marian asked shocked.

'I have no right to stop her, she knows that i'll always be here when she needs me.'

'But what about the baby?'

'What baby?' Allan asked frowning.

'Emma, the baby, she didn't tell you!' Marian shouted before realising what she had done.

'Emma's still pregnant!' Allan shouted enraged standing from the couch and walking to the door.

'Where are you going?' Marian asked worried.

'To get my baby!!' Allan yelled as he ran out the door.

Marian looked around her and breathed as she shrugged and fell onto the couch and watched the football.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'It all happens today.' Vaisey smiled as he looked to his daughter and son. 'Today we get our revenge, doesn't it feel great.'

'Yes father.' Guy smirked. He could already see Marian in his mind walking down the ailse.

'Lauren what more did you find out about Emma?' Vaisey asked leaning forward on his table to study Lauren more.

'She's going back home to Scotland today, she should be at the airport now.' Lauren smiled.

'Right. Good. Does everyone know what they are doing?'

'Yes father.' Guy and Lauren replied.

'Then lets go.' Vaisey smirked as he walked around the desk and out of the office with Guy and Lauren following him.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma stood at the airport looking at the large screen she couldn't take her eyes off her flight details. She felt sick but it was not because she was pregnant it was because deep down see didn't want to go. She wanted to run home to Allan and tell him about the baby but she just couldn't get the images of Lauren out of her head. She knew nothing had happened but her imagination took over sending images of them together in bed, ones of Allan kissing her and telling her he loved her and marrying her not Emma.

'The 2:20 flight for Scotland departure gates are now open. Please make your way to the stated gate.' The woman's voice echoed through the airport sending shivers done Emma's spine. Emma took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of her suitcase and began to walk forward towards her departure gate. Everyone else had done the same and she tried to push her way through the crowd of people that crowded the area in front of her, they pushed and banged her, she felt as though she was about to erupt in anger and scream at the next person that shoved her when she felt a hand tighten around her arm and pull her out of the way of a stampeeding man. Emma regained her balance and turned sharply to her rescue and looked on in shock at the man that looked back to her.

'Emma.' His voice called through the loud noise and chaos of the airport.

'Vaisey.' Emma starred at him.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Stephanie walked down the street coming closer and closer to Robin's apartment. She had decided to tell him the truth. Its the one thing she could do to redeem herself and Carter, her father had to be stoppped. She thought of Carter, this is what he would have wanted, this would make him proud of her. She jogged up the steps and knocked on Robin's door and jumped slightly on her toes as she waited anxiously for Robin to answer it, and he did all to soon.

'Stephanie?' Robin asked surprised by her visit.

'We have to talk.'

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'I need to speak with you its urgent.' Vaisey said as he kept a tight hold of Emma's arm.

'My flight is boarding I have to go.' Emma stated trying to move away but it wasn't possible.

'It will just take a moment.' Vaisey insisted.

Emma sighed and nodded as Vaisey began to lead her out of of the busy airport and out a side door. Emma frowned and looked around her seeing nothing but a black car.

'Vaisey whats going on?' She asked turning to look at the man in question.

However, as she did so she felt a large hand cover her mouth and drag her backwards. She tried to scream but his hand muted her plea for help and soon she was lost in the darkness of the car.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

'Why didn't you tell me this before!' Robin shouted at Stephanie.

'Because I was scared you do not know the things that my father can do.' Stephanie shouted back.

'You made me hurt Marian and walk out on her all because you cannot defend yourself against your father!'

'The man that I admitted having an affair to. He was not an affair he was my fiance. It was his baby, but my father killed him and then beat me which caused me to miscarry.' Stephanie wept.

'Why didn't you go to the police!?' Robin bellowed as he walked around his apartment in rage.

'Because if he could beat me and cause the death of my child then he could easily kill me. I was afraid and I am sorry. Because I was afraid I lost my child and the person I loved, at least you still have them!' Stephanie yelled.

'So why tell me now?' Robin asked annoyed.

'Because things have to be put straight.' Stephanie sighed.

'What things?' Robin asked worried.

'My father for some reason wants revenge on you and my brother just so happens to have his eyes on Marian.'

'If they touch Marian then I will kill them.' Robin warned.

'Well then you better find her, and fast.' Stephanie explained as she watched Robin's turn from anger to fear then to determination before he ran out of the apartment.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

She finally made it down the stairs after a long and tiring journey down them. The fresh air against her face was refreshing as it cooled her tired and aching body. She saw her car and began to make her way over to it.

'Marian.'

She turned at her name being called and winced at the person before her. 'Guy.'

'I heard about the fire. Are you and Aiden alright?' Guy asked.

'Getting there.' Marian smiled indicating to her walking stick.

'Where are you going?' Guy asked looking around.

'Home, well my dads'

'Can I give you a lift?'

'No its fine my car is just there.' Marian smiled.

'I insist. I do not like you to be driving with an injured leg.' Guy pleaded.

'I have to take the car home anyway. Good bye Guy.' Marian replied and turned to begin walking away to her car.

'Sorry Marian.' Guy mumbled before he lunged forward and covered her mouth with a cloth and waited until the toxins left her unconcious. He lifted her bridal style into his arms allowing her no longer needed walking stick to fall to the concrete floor and walked her over to the black car.


	23. To The Rescue

Her wrist burned and bled slowly from the tight ropes that bound them together, her head ached and the slightest movement was like crashing her skull against a stone wall and her nose burned from the toxins that were forced on her to make her fall asleep. She looked to Emma who was chained to the seat next to her, she had regained conciousness for only a moment before she had fallen back into the world of darkness again. Marian had called her name trying to coax her to waken but she didn't. The room was dark and all that could be heard was the leaking pipes that covered the ceiling above their heads. All that she could do was keep telling herself that Robin would care for Aiden.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin ran breathless through the house where he found no Marian, he repeatedly called her mobile but it went straight to her answer phone. His chest burned as he gasped in constant breaths to regain his breath. Without another thot he dashed from the house down the street and began making his way to Djaq's.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Allan stood in the airport looking at the large screen a smile on his face when he read that Emma's flight had been delayed. He ran to the desk where the attendant was closing the flight gate.

'Excuse me could you please tell me if Emma Watson has boarded this flight?' Allan asked hurriedly.

'I am sorry but we are not permitted to disclose that information.' The flight attendant smiled warmly to Allan.

'Look it is very important that I find out whether or not she is on that flight...her friend...is unwell.' Allan lied hoping the attendant would buy it.

'What was her name?' The attendant asked after thinking for a moment.

Allan smiled and repeated the name as he felt hope return.

'Miss. Watson missed her flight I am afraid.' The attendant explained.

'Missed?' Allan asked confused. He knew that Emma would have been at the airport hours before her departure time.

'She is marked as not turning up.'

'Thank you.' Allan nodded before turning away from the desk and making his way slowly through the busy airport. Where was she?

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin cursed when Djaq told him that she had not seen Marian since the weekend. He knew what had happened, he had been too late but he just didn't want to admit that he had failed. Djaq asked what was wrong and whyb he was panicking but he had no time to tell her the story so after she agreed to pick Aiden up from school he ran from the house once again. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket as he dashed down the street halting to a stop he held the phone to his ear.

'Allan I'm busy-' Robin started before being cut off.

'Is Marian with you?' Allan butted in.

'No.' Robin sighed as he looked around the empty street.

'Well do you know where she is?' Allan asked.

'I wish I did... why?' Robin asked as he continued walking down the street.

'Well she was at mine earlier but I had to eh...run out somewhere and i've just got back to the flat and I found her walking stick laying in the street outside my apartment.' Allan explained.

'Aww shit.' Robin hissed.

'Whats wrong?'

'Stephanie's father has some grudge against us, his son is Guy Stephanie said that the want to take Marian to get to me.' Robin told Allan.

'I went to the airport to get Emma but she didn't check into her flight.' Allan gasped.

'Stay at your apartment. I'll come round now.' Robin said as he hung up and began running to Allan's.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

She couldn't remember falling asleep but when the ruff hands grabbed her face and pulled it harshly upwards her eyes struck open. The pain that shot down her neck and spine was undescribable.

'Emma.' She heard his voice echo in her ears. 'Why did you have to lie.' He asked before tutting at her like she were a child.

'I didn't lie.' Was all she could manage to say through her hoarse throat.

'You are married to me, yet you bed him.'

'I never once said that I loved you.' Emma whispered.

'You were a fool Emma, you could have had everything, I could have given you your every desire, but you turned from it.' Vaisey spat.

'No. I had everything I ever wanted, and it was you that took it from me.' Emma winced as he tightened his grip on her face.

'Oh yes....tell me Emma so you recognise my daughter Lauren?' Vaisey asked before stepping aside and bringing Lauren into Emma's view.

'Yes she had a thing with your rat of a boyfriend in highschool and she wasn't too happy when she found him to ave a new girlfriend...neither was I when I found out that it was my own wife.' Vaisey hissed.

Emma could not tear her eyes from the smirking Lauren who stood in the dark room smiling at her. She hated the look of victory that was in her eyes. She hated the fact that she had not trusted Allan and now she may never get to say sorry.

'Why is she here?' Emma asked motioning to a bound and tied Marian who had now been gagged.

'She is another story, one that you should not concern yourself with.' A dark shadow voiced from the darkness.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin didn't knock before he burst into Allan's apartment making the poor man jump from the couch in fright.

'Did you find her?'

'No Stephanie is on her way over to help.' Robin sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

'How did we let this happen? You are supposed to protect the people you love.' Allan sighed.

'I know, but when we get the back we can spend the rest of our lives making up for our stupid mistakes.' Robin said as he sat down on the couch.

'Rob...what if we don't get them back?' Allan whispered the question that they had both been dreading.

'Don't think like that...you can't think like that because thats already giving up.' Robin said as he turned to look at his friend.

Allan nodded promising himself to stay positive.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

They had been left on their own for almost an hour while their captors went about their own business like they did not have two people bound below against their will.

'Emma....' Marian spoke into the silence that had been present since they had been left.

'Yeah.'

'Why didn't you tell Allan about the baby?'

Emma sighed and looked down. 'Because I panicked. I didn't know how he was going to react and hes the last person in the world I want to be mad at me.'

Marian thought for a moment. 'Well your not as bad as me.' She sighed.

'How do you mean?' Emma asked confused.

'I'm pregnant.' Marian admitted.

'Robin?...When did you two?-'

'We didn't...its Guy's.' Marian laughed bitterly. 'I slept with him after me and Robin had a fight, and now I am burdened with him forever.'

'Don't think like that.' Emma whispered. 'Just because Guy is the father does not meant that the child will be like him, it is how the child his raised not its bloodline.' Emma tried to make Marian feel better.

'Robin's going to hate me.' Marian gasped as she hung her head and began crying.

'Hey shh...No hes not, you know Robin he will yell his head off then storm out and be in your arms by the end of the night.' Emma smiled.

'Emma...this is Guy's baby, Robin's enemy you really think that he is going to be OK about it after twenty four hours.' Marian snapped.

'Look down snap at me, maybe if you had kept your knees shut you wouldn't be in the situation.' Emma bit.

'Oh coming from moby dick herself.' Marian shouted.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Stephanie walked slowly into Allan's apartment, the tension hitting her instantly.

'You didn't get to her in time?' Stephanie asked Robin who nodded sadly.

'He has Emma to.' Allan added.

'Have they been in contact?' Stephanie asked looking at the two men.

'No.' Robin answered.

'Will they?' Allan asked.

'Doubt it, just trying to think where they would take them.' Stephanie said as she thought of all the places her dad owned. 'He has a storage unit down near the pier.'

Without another word Robin and Allan ran out of the apartment heading for their first source.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Emma and Marian had not spoken to one another since their dispute. They both sat not looking at one another and trying to occupy their minds with anything that they could. Emma thought of Allan and their baby and hoped that the future she dreamed of could still come true.

'This is not what we need.' Marian said.

'No we need a nice warm bed, hot chocolate and a disney film.' Emma sighed.

'Thats not what I meant. If we fight each other then we are just helping them, we have to stick together.' Marian stated.

'I know.' Emma rolled her eyes.

The doors were thrown open and down walked their captors.

'Well what took you lot so long.' Emma asked sarcastically.

'Just getting things ready.' Vaisey smiled.

'I know you take a while to get ready due to your age and all, but seriously dinosaurs lived longer than this.' Emma said sarcastically.

Vaisey walked over to Emma and placed his hand on the arms of the chair she was bound to and leaned into her face. 'We will see who is laughing later.' He sneered into her hair.

Robin and Allan walked into the storage lot that Stephanie had told them her father owned. It was dark and dusty everything in the room covered by a sheet which was black with dirt. It was a large open space with nothing to fill it. They saw an open latch in the floor and sneaked over to it when they kneeled as they heard voices.

'Don't get smart Emma, it doesn't suit you.' Vaisey snapped at Emma before smacking her over the face.

Allan went to dash down the steps but Robin's arms stopped him in time.

''Emma will you please stop tormenting him.' Marian winced as she saw the bruise on Emma's face.

'Why? Am I making you wait to long to sleep with Mr. I think I look good in leather over there.' Emma shouted at her friend.

'Oh grow up.' Marian sighed.

'Oh well that has to be the most maturist line I have heard all night.' Emma smirked.

'Enough of this. Guy take Emma into the back room then you can be in here alone with your little leper.' Vaisey smirked at Emma and then Marian.

Guy smirked a dark deep smirk before moving and grabbing Emma's bonds tearing them and holding her by the hair as he began to pulled her across the floor and to the stairs.

Robin and Allan saw Guy coming with Emma and both ran and hid behind the large boxes that were stored in one corner of the lot. They watched as he scrapped her along the floor and into another room that was almost like a small office. Allan went to move but once again Robin stopped him. Allan frowned at his friend as Robin nodded to the latch in the floor, Allan turned and looked to find Vaisey walking through the hole and heading into the room that Guy had just gone into. Guy emerged from the room and walked back down the latch where Marian remianed.

'You go and get Marian. I'll get Emma.' Allan whispered as Robin nodded and they both went their own ways to get their women.

Allan looked in the small dust covered window that was his only insight into the room. Emma was once again tied to a chair and watched as Vaisey walked around her like a vulture studying his pray finding the weakest part to attack. He walked to the door and listened waiting for his own opportunity to pounce into the room. He peaked through the key hole and saw that Vaisey's back was to the door. Perfect time. He stood and looked at the door taking a deep breath before charging into it. Emma gasped but smiled as she saw Allan's handsome face. She was safe now.

'Who the hell are you!' Vaisey shouted.

'Her boyfriend!' Allan shouted before punching Vaisey in the face knocking him into the wall.

Allan ran to Emma and untied her once more before taking her into his arms and kissing her.

'Allan I am so sorry I should have told you about the baby.' Emma smiled as a few tears poured from her eyes.

'Being in love means never having to say sorry right.' Allan winked as he took hold of Emma's hand and ran from the room and heading to the door of the storage unit.

Marian gasped in shock as she saw Guy fall to the floor, but the her stomach bubbled with happiness when she saw Robin standing looking at her with his famous Locksley grin. But then the guilt set in, she knew what she carried in her belly, and he would never forgive her for it, she knew that these were the last few moments in which he would love her.

'Robin.' She smiled.

'Yes Maiden.' Robin smirked as he walked over and unbound her hands.

'Behind you!' Marian screamed as she saw the dark beast lunge for Robin.

Robin fell to the floor with the weight of Guy on top of him trying to punch him, but he was lucky that the position they were in did not allow him to reach. He held him back as hard as he could but he was becoming weaker and Guy had the advantage. But the he was stiff.

Robin looked up to see Marian standing over him with the chair raised in her hand and an inconcious Guy on top of him.

'No one hits my man.' Marian smiled.

Robin smirked as he threw Guy from him and took Marian's hand also leading her to the exit of her prison.

'Allan he's coming!' Emma shouted as she tried to run but her belly was not helping her.

'I know baby just keep running.' Allan breahted as he held Emma's hand tighter.

'I can't it hurts to much.' Emma winced as she stopped.

Allan stopped also and walked back to Emma. He could see Vaisey in the back ground coming closer and closer and he knew that he had to get Emma to safetly.

'Emma can you run for just a little longer?' He asked hopefully.

'Allan I can't.' Emma breathed as her eyes stung with tears.

'Your worthless you know that Emma.' Vaisey shouted as he reached them. 'Your nothing back a common cheap whore.'

'Don't ever call her that again!' Allan shouted as he stood in front of Emma.

'Oh your little boyfriend is defending you.' Vaisey acted scared. 'What ever shall I do.'

'Go away Vaisey.' Emma spat. 'I hate you!'

'You weren't shouting that when we made love'

'Enough!' Allan shouted and thundered his way over to Vaisey.

But there was silence and all that could be heard was Emma's piercing scream as she watched Allan fall to the ground and Vaisey smirk as he held the gun in his hand


	24. Authors Note

Hey :D:D

Firstly, I would just like to say thanks to all the readers so far and thank you for your reviews. But I am no longer enjoying writing this story and it has not followed the plot that I had first set for it. I also feel as though it is being dragged on in a way, so I am going to delete it. I MAY at some point re-do it bout don't hold your breath.

Thanks again for all the support for this story :D:D.

LMM xx


	25. HELP!

HELP!!

I was wondering if someone would be able to tell me the name of a story. Marian goes to a new school and Robin and her flirt, but Sarah see's and goes to Marian's house after school and beats her up and Robin comes running trying to save her. That's all me and Emma can remember :S:S

Does anyone know what this story is called??


End file.
